The Silence of Silence
by Aidualc
Summary: Mit dem Ende des sechsten Jahres kam auch das schnelle und finale Ende von Voldemort. Aber aufgrund einiger verstreuter Todesser wird Harry für den Sommer wieder zur Schwester seiner Mutter geschickt. Er wird nicht gesehen … nie … bis ...
1. Harrys SommerProjekt

**The Silence of Silence**

**Autorin:** Lady Bahiya

**Link:** ?sid=16102

**Inhalt:** Mit dem Ende des sechsten Jahres kam auch das schnelle und finale Ende von Voldemort. Aber aufgrund einiger verstreuter Todesser wird Harry für den Sommer wieder zur Schwester seiner Mutter geschickt. Er wird nicht gesehen … nie … bis eine dringende Nachricht in die Hände eines bestimmten Zaubertränkemeisters fällt.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Charaktere:** Harry/Draco, Hermine, Lucius, Remus, Ron, Snape

**Genres:** Drama, Romanze

**Warnungen:** AU, OOC, Gewalt, Slash

**Beta:** Lin-Lin

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Kapitel 1 – Harrys Sommer-Projekt**

_The silence depressed me. It wasn't the silence of silence. It was my own silence.  
-Sylvia Plath, __The Bell Jar__ (1963)_

_(„Die Stille deprimierte mich. Es war nicht die Stille der Stille. Es war meine eigene Stille.")_

Harry starrte verblüfft auf das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore.

„Sie meinen es ernst?" er Er war geschockt.

„Ja, mein Junge. Es ist das Beste."

„Das Beste für wen? Mich oder Sie?", forderte Harry. Albus sah freundlich und großväterlich zu ihm herab.

„Für dich natürlich. Musst du das fragen?"

„Zu welchem Zweck? Ich muss nicht mehr dorthin zurückgehen!"

„Für deine eigene Sicherheit, Harry. Fenrir Greyback, Walden MacNair, Bella Lestrange sind immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Der Schutz bei deiner Tante wird sicherstellen, dass dir nichts passiert. Es ist nur bis zum Beginn des Schuljahres, Harry."

„Nein, Professor. Ich werde nicht dorthin zurückgehen. Sie können mich nicht zwingen!"

„Harry." Dumbledore seufzte.

„Nein. Wenn sie Sie mich dorthin zurück schicken, können mich genauso gut die verbliebenen Todesser zum Frühstück haben!" Harry begann in Panik zu geraten. Sein Onkel drohte, ihn zu töten, wenn er jemals wieder zum ihm nach Hause käme nach dem Schuljahr.

„Harry, beruhige dich!", schrie Hermine auf, als einige der wertvolleren Artefakte im Büro sich gefährlich zu bewegen begannen. „Professor Dumbledore versucht nur, dich noch für ein paar Monate zu schützen."

Harry wirbelte ungläubig zu ihr herum.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, Hermine! Du weistweißt, wie es mir dort geht! Oder hat Ron dir vergessen zu erzählen, was in meinem zweiten Jahr passiert ist?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass dein Onkel das Gitter als eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme meinte. Einbrecher-"

„Einbrecher, verdammt noch mal!" Harry fluchte und schockte das Mädchen, sodass sie still war. „Einbrecher würden es nicht wagen zu versuchen bei den Dursleys einzubrechen, es sei denn, sie wollten als Sandsack für Dudleys Boxkarriere benutzt werden! Diese Gitter hielten mich davon ab mich davon zu schleichen, ebenso effektiv wie die 11 elf Schlösser an der Zimmertür!"

„Mister Potter, beherrschen sie Sie sich!", rief McGonagall aus. Sie hatte Harry in den letzten Momenten zugehört und konnte nicht verstehen, warum der junge Mann so unerbitterlich hartnäckig darüber war, nicht zum Ligusterweg zurück zu gehen. Ja, die Gitter und Schlösser waren etwas zu viel, aber sie nahm nur an, dass seine Verwandten dies für seine Sicherheit taten. Sie schaute zu dem einzigen anderen Professor im Raum, der bisher noch nichts dazu gesagt hatte.

Snape beobachtete den „Jungen, der lebte um ihn zu quälen" in brütendem Schweigen. Etwas störte ihn an Harrys Weigerung zu seinen Verwandten zurückzukehren. Und wenn es etwas gab, das er hasste, sogar mehr als Potters Vater, dann war das ein Rätsel, das er nicht im Stande war zu lösen. War es für Harry wirklich so schlimm mit diesen Muggeln zu leben? Er begann Harry in einem anderen Licht zu sehen, und er mochte nicht, wohin in diese Gedanken führten.

„Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?", sprach er schließlich. Jeder im Raum drehte sich zu ihm um. Er sah einen Funken Hoffnung in Harrys Augen auflauchtenaufleuchten.

„Bitte sehr, Severus.", Sagte sagte Dumbledore.

„Senden sie Sie Mr Potter zurück zu seinen Verwandten für den Sommer …" Harry schrie fast vor Zorn und Severus musste lauten sprechen, um gehört zu werden, „ … vorausgesetzt, wir erklären seinen Verwandten, dass wir zweimal am Tag eine Eule erhalten möchten über sein Wohlbefinden, bis es Zeit ist, zur Schule zurückzukehren."

Harry hörte lange genug mit dem Schimpfen auf, um seinen Professor überrascht anzustarren. Daran hatte er nie gedacht.

„Das ist eine wundervolle Idee.", Stellte stellte McGonagall fest. „Und wir sollten zwei Personen für ihn festlegen, mit denen er die ganze Zeit in Kontakt bleibt."

„Ich werde das tun, und ich weis weiß, Ron würde auch.", Klinkte klinkte sich Hermine ein.

„Nein", widersprach Snape. „Ich würde zwei verantwortliche Erwachsene oder jemanden meiner Wahl bevorzugen."

„Gut gesagt, Severus. Ich denke, wir überlassen dir die Details." Albus klatschte. Snape nickte und sah zu Harry. „Kommen Sie mit, Potter. Der Zug fährt in 3 drei Stunden und wir haben viel zu tun."

„Ja Sir.", Murmelte murmelte Harry. Er war sauer, dass die Leute immer noch versuchten sein Leben zu kontrollieren.

~*~*~

Nachdem er sich selbst und von allen Leuten, Draco Malfoy, als Harrys Kontaktpersonen für den Sommer bestimmt hatte, entließ Snape Harry.

Harry weigerte sich den größten Teil der Fahrt nach Hause mit Ron und Hermine zu reden.

~*~*~

Sein Onkel war wütend, als Harry ihm eine Nachricht von Professor Snape über Harrys Briefe-schreiben-Projekt gab. Er murmelte auf der ganzen Fahrt nach Hause etwas über „Freaks". Harry fühlte sich elend. Dies würde ein langer Sommer werden.


	2. Sehr geehrter Professor Snape

A/N: Hier ist noch ein Link zu Banner der Story: http :/ / img. Photobucket . com / albums / v20 / Blackcat666x / DJ-LJ%20Pics / Harry%20Potter / Misc / sosbanner. jpg (Leerzeichen entfernen)

**Kapitel 2 – Sehr geehrter Professor Snape**

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Hogwarts Internat_

_Schottland_

_An einen Verantwortlichen;_

_Ich bin Arabella Figg. Sie kennen mich nicht, aber ich weiß viel über Sie und wo Sie arbeiten. Wissen Sie, ich bin eine Squib, die zufällig eine Nachbarin des jungen Mister Potter ist. Ich wurde von Remus Lupin gebeten auf Harry aufzupassen, während er im Sommer zu Hause ist, eine Aufgabe, die ich sehr ernst nahm._

_Es war mir nicht möglich Mr Potter zu beobachten, als er von der Schule heimkehrte, weil ich gerade meine Schwester besuchte, die schwerkrank war._

_Ich wünschte, ich wäre nicht gegangen und nun ist es vielleicht zu spät._

_Ich entschuldige mich dafür Muggel-Post zu verwenden, aber es ist von äußerster Dringlichkeit, dass Sie nach Surrey kommen so schnell Sie können._

_Sie können direkt hierher flohen. Meine Adresse steht weiter unten geschrieben. Bitte beeilen Sie sich. Ich fürchte, der Schaden könnte zu groß sein, um wieder gut gemacht zu werden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Arabella Figg_

_~*~*~_

Dies war die Nachricht, die ihn in seinem persönlichen Briefkasten erwartete, als Severus nach Muggel-London gegangen war, um einige geschäftliche Investitionen zu überprüfen. Er las den Brief erneut sorgfältig, suchte nach verborgenen Hinweisen, was mit Harry los war.

Es war die dritte Woche der Sommerferien und bis vor ein paar Tagen hatte Harry ihm und Draco fleißig und gewissenhaft geschrieben, wie er es sollte. Er hatte angenommen, dass Harry mehr damit beschäftigt gewesen sei, Spaß zu haben als Briefe zu schreiben, also ließ er es schleifen.

Aber jetzt …?

Er prüfte die Adresse, die ihm genannt wurde, rief ein Taxi und nannte die Richtung, in die er wollte.

_~*~*~_

Arabella antwortete schnell auf das Klopfen an ihrer Tür und seufzte vor Erleichterung, als sie den imposanten Tränke-Meister, Severus Snape, vor ihrer Tür stehen sah.

„Professor Snape! Sie sind gekommen!"

„Ihre Nachricht sagte, es wäre dringend. Was ist los?"

Severus erwartete viele Dinge zu hören … Harry war von Todesser gekidnappt worden, hatte Muggel gefoltert ohne es zu bemerken, hatte angefangen Drogen zu nehmen. Irgendwie waren die Worte „Harrys Onkel hat gestern Abend versucht Harry umzubringen" nirgendwo auf dieser Liste.

Er starrte die Frau an, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zur Sprachlosigkeit geschockt.

„Wie war das?"

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Harry brachte gestern Abend den Müll nach draußen, stolperte über eine der vollen Tonnen und verteilte den Abfall über den ganzen Rasen. Vernon stürmte aus dem Haus wie ein tobendes Rhinozeros und legte seine Hände um Harrys Hals, schrie die ganze Zeit über „Schwuchteln" und „Missgeburten". Ich konnte sehen, dass Harry sich bemühte Vernons Hände von seinem Hals zu lösen, sein Gesicht begann blau zu werden. Ein Nachbar muss die Polizei gerufen haben. Es brauchte fünf Männer, um Vernon von Harry zu lösen."

„Ist Harry ok?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe versucht, ein paar Informationen vom Krankenhaus zu bekommen, aber nur Verwandte oder gute Freunde dürfen ihn besuchen."

„In welches Krankenhaus haben sie ihn gebracht?", forderte er.

„Greenwood General am anderen Ende der Stadt", antwortete sie schnell. Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück zum Taxifahrer, welcher gewartet hatte, obwohl er nicht musste. Snape gab ihm den Namen des Krankenhauses und sagte dem Mann, dass ein paar extra Pfund drin wären, wenn er ihn so schnell und sicher wie möglich dahin brächte.

_~*~*~_

Maria war es gewohnt, alle Arten von Menschen zu sehen, die in und aus ihrer Station kamen. Als jedoch der große, dunkle Mann im schwarzen Anzug zu ihrer Rezeption kam, verschluckte sie beinahe ihre Zunge.

„K-Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?", stammelte sie ein bisschen atemlos.

„Ja. Ich suche das Zimmer von Harry Potter", antwortete der Mann mit einer Stimme, die Schokolade zum Schmelzen bringen konnte. Maria lief bereits das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als sie daran dachte.

„U-Und Sie sind?" Sie konnte sich selbst für ihr Stottern treten, aber dieser Mann hatte eine eindrucksvolle Ausstrahlung.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich bin einer seiner Professoren an seiner Schule in Schottland. Ich wurde von seiner Ärztin gebeten, dafür zu sorgen, dass Mr Potter so bald wie möglich in ihre Obhut übergeben wird."

„Sie werden mit dem behandelnden Arzt sprechen müssen. Bitte warten Sie dort drüben." Sie zeigte auf eine Reihe Stühle, die an der Wand gegenüber der Rezeption standen und Snape ging, um sich hinzusetzen.

Einen Moment später, drängte sich ein gestresster junger Arzt in den Wartebereich und ging geradewegs auf Snape zu.

„Mr Snape?"

„Der bin ich." Severus nickte.

„Dr Altec Lansing1, zu Ihren Diensten. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie Mr Potter kennen?"

„Er ist einer meiner Schüler."

„Oh, gut. Dann kann ich seinen Fall mit Ihnen diskutieren. Lassen Sie uns in mein Büro gehen."

Snape folgte ihm bis sie zu Dr. Lansings Büro kamen. Snape setzte sich vor den Schreibtisch und presste seine Finger aneinander. Keiner, der ihn kannte, sah dies als eine Geste der Nervosität, sie nahmen an, dass er über etwas nachdachte.

„Mr Snape, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo ich beginnen soll."

„Der Anfang ist normalerweise am Besten." Snape erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

„Richtig." Lansing nickte. Er griff in ein Schubfach und zog eine immens große Akte heraus. „Wissen Sie, was das ist?"

„Es sieht aus wie eine Patienten-Akte."

„Das stimmt. Das ist die von Mr Potter." Snapes Augen weiteten sich.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Snape.

„Jahre des Missbrauchs, schlechte Behandlung, Unterernährung, gebrochene Knochen, Prügel, Blutergüsse, Schrammen, Bluttransfusionen. Alles von mir behandelt. Soll ich weiter machen?"

„Nein", sagte Snape bestimmt, stellte erst jetzt fest, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten. „Sicher müssen die örtlichen Behören etwas getan haben? Wenigstens das Jugendamt muss informiert worden sein."

„Sie wurden, immer durch mich. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Beamter ging, um nach Harry zu sehen, sah er vollkommen in Ordnung aus. Nicht ein blauer Fleck war sichtbar und seine Verwandten behandelten ihn, als wäre er der König der Welt oder so."

Dies brachte bei Snape die Alarmglocken zum Läuten.

„Der Onkel?"

„Ich verabscheue diesen Mann. Er muss ins Gefängnis gesperrt werden, aber keiner kann beweisen, dass er es war."

„Ich nehme an, dass Tante und Cousin ebenfalls dazu beitragen."

„Die Frau fördert es. Ich erinnere mich an einen Vorfall als sie Harry mit Verbrennungen zweiten und dritten Grades herbrachte. Sie erzählte mir, dass er zu nah an den Ofen gekommen war."

„Was waren sie wirklich?"

„Sie hatten die genaue Form und Größe jener kreisförmigen Brenner auf einem Ofen."

„Götter im Himmel!", rief Snape aus. Dies lief ganz anders, als er sich es jemals erträumt hatte. In diesem Moment der Klarheit, wusste Snape, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um sicher zu gehen, dass Harry niemals wieder an diesen Ort zurückkehrte. Er verdankte den Potters sein Leben und dies war seine Möglichkeit sich dafür zu revanchieren.

Er schaute auf den Arzt und fürchtete sich vor seiner nächsten Frage, aber er wusste, dass er fragen musste.

„Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

Der Arzt fuhr sich müde mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.

„Sein Onkel versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. So weit ich weiß, hat der Mann herausgefunden, dass sein Neffe homosexuell ist. Das verursachte die Prügel und den gebrochenen Arm von letzter Woche."

„Was löste den Vorfall von gestern aus?"

„Ein umgeworfener Mülleimer, wenn Sie das glauben können. Das veranlasste den Mann auf Harry loszugehen. So weit ich verstanden habe, hat er die ganze Zeit, in der er Harry würgte und seinen Kopf gegen den Boden schlug, von Harrys sexueller Orientierung gemurmelt. Als die Polizei ihn endlich weggezogen hatte, war Harry bewusstlos."

„Fuck!", fluchte Snape und ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen.

„Es war mir möglich, die Schwellung zurückgehen zu lassen und er befindet sich im Moment in einem Heilkoma."

„Ich spüre ein ‚aber'."

Lansing pausierte, unsicher darüber, wie der Mann ihm gegenüber reagieren würde. Schwer seufzend, berichtete er: „Sein Kehlkopf wurde zerschmettert. Vollständig. Ich habe alles versucht, was mir einfiel, aber nichts hat geholfen."

„Gütiger Gott!", zischte Snape. Er hatte verstanden, was das bedeutete. „Er wird nie wieder in der Lage sein zu sprechen, oder?"

Dr. Lansing sah das blasse Gesicht noch weiter erblassen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Snape ließ seinen Kopf wieder fallen, bevor etwas, das der Mann ihm gegenüber gesagt hatte, abrupt aufsehen ließ.

Er studierte den Arzt, der ruhig zu ihm zurück sah, mit seiner Magie.

„Sie sind ein Medi-Zauberer!", rief Snape. Lansing nickte, trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation, mit einem Lächeln. „Aber Sie arbeiten in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus?"

„Als Voldemort meine Frau und Kinder tötete, schwor ich, niemals in diese Welt zurückzukehren. Seitdem lebe ich mit den Muggeln und bin keineswegs schlauer als sie."

„Heiler Lansing, ist es sicher Harry nach Hogwarts zu transportieren? Madame Pomfrey wird ihm helfen wollen, so gut sie kann."

„Ja. Ich kann ihn in einen temporären Heilschlaf versetzen, der morgen seine Wirkung verliert. Ich vermute, Sie wollen ihn heute Abend verlegen?"

„So schnell ich kann. Es mag zu spät sein, seine Stimme zu retten, aber ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um sicher zu stellen, dass es ihm besser geht."

„Trotz allem, was ich gehört habe, sind Sie ein guter Mensch … Professor Snape." Lansing nickte einmal in tiefem Respekt und Snape erwiderte die Geste.

Lansing ließ ihn allein, während er ging, um Harrys Überweisungspapiere auszufüllen. Snape zog schnell Feder und Pergament hervor und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht an Draco.

_Draco … triff mich im Hogwarts-Krankenflügel, sobald du dies erhältst. Es ist von größter Wichtigkeit. Bring auch Lucius mit. Dobby wird euch beide mitnehmen._

_S._

„Dobby?", rief er vorsichtig aus, nicht sicher, ob der kleine Elf ihn hören würde. Mit einem leisen ‚Plopp', stand Dobby neben ihm. In den letzten Jahren hatte Dobby begonnen, sich besser zu kleiden und besser zu sprechen, da Harry ihn einmal darum gebeten hatte. Er würde alles für Harry tun und Snape nutzte dies zu seinem Vorteil.

Momentan trug Dobby stolz einen schwarzen Anzug mit einem hellblauen Shirt darunter.

„Sie riefen nach Dobby, Professor Snape?"

„Ich möchte dich darum bitten, diese Nachricht zu Draco und Lucius nach Malfoy Manor zu schaffen und sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen, sobald sie sie gelesen haben. Es ist für Harry." Dobbys Augen weiteten sich.

„Etwas Schlimmes ist geschehen, oder?"

„Das stimmt, Dobby, aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Vergeltung. Harrys Wohlbefinden kommt zuerst."

„Ich verstehe, Master Snape. Dobby wird dies für Harry tun. Harry ist Dobbys Freund." Er nahm die Nachricht von Snape und verschwand schnell.

Lansing kehrte zurück und bedeutete Snape, ihm zu Harrys Bett zu folgen.

~*~*~

Snape war nicht darauf vorbereitet, wie Harry aussah und er musste auf seine Lippen beißen, um nicht zu ächzen. Harrys Gesicht hatte verschiedene Verfärbungen von schwarz und blau. Beide Augen waren zugeschwollen und ein Verband befand sich um seinen Kopf. Sein Zauberstabarm befand sich in einer Schlinge und sein Handgelenk sah leicht verdreht aus.

„Gebrochenes Handgelenk und dreifach gebrochener Arm", erklärte ihm Lansing.

Das schlimmste des Schadens war der dunkle Ring Fingerabdrücke, der in die Haut an Harrys Hals gedrückt war. Dort, wo seine Stimmbänder sein sollten, war der Hals eingedrückt.

Mit einer Behutsamkeit, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie besaß, strich er eine dunkle Locke von Harrys Haar von seiner Stirn und deckte damit die berühmte Narbe auf, die langsam zu verblassen begann. Er nahm Harrys linke Hand in seine und streichelte sie.

„Ich schwöre dir, Harry Potter, dass ich dieses Unrecht rächen werde und dir, mit allen meinen Möglichkeiten helfen werde zu heilen. Ich schwöre es auf meine Magie." Er spürte die Wirkung der Bindung durch den Schwur und erlaubte sich ein böses Lächeln.

„Professor Snape, ich habe einen Portschlüssel erschaffen, der Sie direkt zum Krankenflügel der Schule bringen wird. Poppy kontaktierte mich vorhin und weiß, dass Sie kommen. Hier ist eine Kopie von Harrys Akte. Sie könnte sie brauchen." Er gab Snape den dicken Ordner. Snape schrumpfte ihn und verstaute ihn in seiner Tasche.

„Danke, Heiler Lansing, für alles, was Sie für ihn getan haben. Es tut mir leid, aber Harrys Zeit in der Muggelwelt ist vorüber."

„Ich stimme dem zu. Sorgen Sie für ihn, Professor."

„Das werde ich."

Lansing gab ihm eine Bettpfanne, die Snape auf Harrys Brustkorb legte. In dem Augenblick, in dem sie sie berührten, fühlte er den bekannten Zug hinter seinem Nabel und sie verschwanden im Sturm des Portschlüssels.

1 Altec Lansing ist der Name einer Firma, die Lautsprecher (desktop computer speakers) herstellt und verkauft. Die Autorin schaute auf ihre, sah den Namen und dachte, dass er perfekt wäre für einen Zauberer, der sich in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus versteckt.


	3. Wütend auf Dumbledore

**Kapitel 3 – Wütend auf Dumbledore**

Draco schritt zwischen den Betten des Krankenflügels hin und her, darauf wartend, dass Snape zurückkehrte.

„Draco, hör auf auf- und abzugehen", seufzte Lucius von seinem Platz auf einem der leeren Betten aus.

„Es tut mir leid, Vater, aber ich bin besorgt."

„Severus geht es gut."

„Können wir sicher sein? Seine Nachricht war sehr vage."

„Denk darüber nach, Sohn. Was für einen möglichen Grund könnte er für solch eine nichtssagende Nachricht haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", rief Draco aus und ballte seine Hände in seinem Haar zu Fäusten. Er lief an Lucius vorbei, welcher nach seinem Arm griff und ihn neben sich zog.

„Beruhige dich, mein Drache. Du wirst die Antworten finden, die du suchst, wenn du dich beruhigst."

Draco nickte und bemühte sich seinen rasenden Puls und Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

~*~*~

Als Draco und Lucius zeitiger am Abend in Hogwarts ankamen, lief Poppy wie wahnsinnig herum, überprüfte medizinische Bücher, Tränke, die Bettwäsche und Ersatz-Kleidung.

Das war der Moment, wo Draco Angst um seinen Paten verspürte.

Er wusste, dass Severus für sich selbst in schwierigen Situationen sorgen konnte, aber mit den Todessern, die immer noch auf freiem Fuß waren, wollte Draco nicht, dass er unnötige Risiken auf sich nahm, solche, in denen sich Harry häufig befand.

~*~*~

Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

_Harry! Oh Merlin! Irgendetwas ist mit Harry passiert!_ Draco blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Dies war der Moment, in dem der Portschlüssel Snape und Harry im Raum erschienen ließ. Snape schrie nach Poppy, bevor er überhaupt gelandet war.

Poppy kam angelaufen, mehrere Tränke bereits in den Händen, als Snape vorsichtig einen zuckenden Harry Potter auf ein Bett legte.

„Halte ihn, Sev!", schrie Poppy und öffnete den Mund des jungen Mannes.

„Lucius, greif seine Hüften, Draco, halte seine Beine fest!", rief Severus als er die beiden Malfoys entdeckte. Sie taten, worum sie gebeten wurden und hielten ihren Atem an, als Poppy drei Tränke in Harrys Rachen hinab zwang.

Einen Moment später, verlangsamten sich Harrys Krämpfe, bevor sie stoppten und er in Schweiß gebadet zitterte. Poppy schwang ihren Zauberstab über ihn, trocknete ihn und das Bett und zog ihm ein standardmäßiges Krankenhaus-Gewand an.

Da sah er, in was für einem Zustand Harry war.

Ein scharfes Schluchzen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er merkte, dass es aus seinem eigenen Mund gekommen war.

„Severus, Heiler Lansing sagte, sein Onkel hat ihm das angetan. Was ist passiert?", fragte Poppy. Schwer seufzend, den jungen Mann aufmerksam beobachtend, der mehr für die Zaubererwelt getan hatte, als er es sollte, ging Snape ins Detail und ließ dabei nichts aus. Seine Stimme brach, als er den dreien über Harrys neuesten Zustand berichtete, ein Zeugnis dafür, wie wenig er die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen noch hatte.

Als seine Geschichte endete, war Poppy wütend.

„Ich habe diesem alten Ziegenbock von Harry und seinen Verwandten erzählt! Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass Harry jedes Jahr dünner und kränklicher zur Schule zurückkommt als im letzten Jahr. ‚Er ist ein wachsender Junge, er durchläuft die Pubertät', sagte er immer. Von wegen!" Poppy wirbelte herum, zielte mit einem Sprengzauber auf eine leere Vitrine und zersprengte sie in winzige Stücke.

„Sagst du, dass Dumbledore wusste, wie diese Muggel Harry behandelten, und er hat nichts getan?" Lucius war geschockt.

Eine weitere Alarmglocke erklang in Snapes Kopf.

„Heiler Lansing deutete an, dass jede Beschwerde, die er einreichte, irgendwie ignoriert wurde. Jemand von Jugendamt würde nach Harry sehen und würde immer berichten, dass alles in Ordnung ist, dass sie keine Anzeichen dafür sehen, dass Harry misshandelt oder vernachlässigt würde."

Draco erkannte es sofort.

„_Glamoure Confundius_", flüsterte er. Snape sah ihn scharf an.

„Was?", zischte er.

„Der _Glamoure Confundius_ Zauber. Wir haben letztes Jahr in Zauberkunst etwas darüber gelernt. Er kombiniert Elemente eines Verschleierungs-Zaubers und eines Verwirrungs-Zaubers. Er kann auf eine Person oder einen Ort gelegt werden, und jeder der in der Nähe ist, sieht, was er sehen will anstelle dessen, was wirklich da ist. Meine Vermutung ist, dass er auf dem Haus der Muggel lag."

„Würde das nicht mit den Schutzzaubern in Konflikt geraten?", fragte Poppy.

„Nicht, wenn es nie Schutzzauber gegeben hat", antwortete Lucius.

Alle schwiegen geschockt.

„Entschuldigt mich", sagte Snape und stand auf. Mit einem Aufbauschen seiner Roben fegte er aus dem Raum.

„Oh, Scheiße!", fluchte Lucius beim Anblick des Ausdrucks in den Augen des Tränkemeisters. Draco starrte seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. Er hatte seinen Vater noch nie zuvor so fluchen hören.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihm nachgehen, bevor er etwas unglaublich dummes tut, richtig?", fragte Draco. Lucius nickte. Poppy ging zu ihrem Kamin und kontaktierte sofort Minerva in ihrem Büro.

„Min, Draco und Lucius Malfoy flohen jetzt sofort zu dir rauf. Severus ist auf dem Weg nach oben und er ist nicht gerade bester Stimmung."

„Treten Sie durch, Gentlemen", nickte Minerva.

Beide Malfoys bezogen Posten neben der Bürotür. Einen Moment später, flog die Tür auf und Snape stürmte hindurch, sein Gesicht rot vor Wut.

Er zielte seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledores Portrait, den _Incendio_-Fluch schon auf der Zunge.

„_EXPELLIARMUS_!", schrie Lucius und fing Snapes Zauberstab mit Leichtigkeit. Snape knurrte verärgert, bereit Lucius anzugreifen, um seinen Stab zurück zu bekommen, als Draco sich von hinten anschlich.

„_STUPOR!"_

Snape erstarrte sofort und Minerva ließ ihn zu einem ihrer Sofas schweben. Sie hob den Zauber über seinem Mund und Gesicht auf, damit er sprechen konnte. Seine Augen drehten sich zum Portrait von Dumbledore, wo der Mann sich momentan hinter seinem neon-lilafarbenen Lieblings-Chintzsessel verbarg.

„Wie konntest du nur, Albus? Du wusstest davon! Die gesamte verfluchte Zeit wusstest du davon und hast nichts getan, um es zu stoppen! Was zum Teufel hattest du vor?"

„Ich machte den jungen Harry zu einer stärkeren Person. Wenn er den Widrigkeiten in seinem bisherigen Leben gegenüberstehen konnte, dann würde er keine Angst haben, wenn er sich gegen Voldemort wandte. Und es war genau das, was er tat."

„Und auf wessen Kosten? Er ist gebrochen, Albus! Und ich denke, dass weder Poppy noch ich in der Lage sein werden, ihn wieder aufzubauen."

„Es wird ihm gut gehen. Gib ihm einfach ein paar Tage damit umzugehen."

„IHM WIRD ES NIE WIEDER GUT GEHEN! DIESER SCHMIERIGE FETTE WAL EINES MUGGEL-ONKELS HAT IHM VERDAMMT NOCH MAL FAST DIE KEHLE HERAUSGERISSEN! HARRY WIRD NIE WIEDER IN DER LAGE SEIN ZU SPRECHEN! UND DAS IST ALLES DEINE. VERDAMMTE. SCHULD!", brüllte Snape. Das letzte bisschen, was seine Gefühle in Schach hielt, verschwand.

Draco war geschockt von der Intensitätder Sorge seines Paten um Harry. Und genauso war es, wie es schien, Lucius. Snape war mit dem Schreien jedoch noch nicht fertig.

„Dank Merlin, Lily ist jetzt nicht am Leben. Sie würde dich eigenhändig umbringen. Sie hat dich versprechen lassen, dass, wenn ihr oder James etwas zustoßen sollte, Harry mit mir leben sollte, und wie immer, hast du dich über ihre Wünsche hinweggesetzt."

„Ist das der Grund, warum er dir in seinem ersten Jahr so egal war?", fragte Draco. Snape schaute ihn an und nickte einmal.

„Das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit, Sev, oder?", fragte Lucius und begann einige Dinge zu verstehen.

„Nein. Kurz nachdem Lily erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war, kam sie zu mir. Sie fragte mich, als ihren Freund, dass, sollte ihr etwas zustoßen, ich Harry auf jede mögliche Art und Weise schützen sollte. Ich habe einen richtig guten Job gemacht, oder?", schnaubte er.

„Du nahmst einen Unbrechbaren Schwur, oder?", fragte Minerva. Snape nickte, seine Augen waren etwas feucht, aber Tränen flossen keine.

„Ich tat nur, was das Beste für unsere Welt war. Du musst das verstehen", machte Dumbledore deutlich.

„Was das Beste für unsere Welt war? WAS WAR DAMIT, WAS DAS BESTE FÜR HARRY WAR?", schrie Snape. „Er war nur ein Kind, Albus. Ein verdammtes Kind! Er sollte nicht dem ausgesetzt werden! Er sollte bei einer Zaubererfamilie aufwachsen, die ihm all die Liebe zeigen kann, die er jahrelang vermisst hat. Er ist nicht irgendein – irgendein _Ding_ zum Kontrollieren und Formen, wie du ihn willst! Er ist nur ein verdammter Junge! Verdammt, ich hätte ihn aufgezogen! Verdammt seiest du, Albus! Hol dich der Teufel!"

Es war der Anblick von Tränen, die aus Snapes Augen flossen, der alle im Zimmer schockte. Draco beendete den Spruch ungesagt und Lucius ging zu seinem Freund und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Snape hing an Lucius, als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde, seine Schluchzer wurden durch Lucius' Umhang gedämpft.

Sogar Severus Snape konnte menschlich sein, wenn er sich selbst eine Chance erlaubte. Draco war von der Erfahrung erniedrigt.

„Ich weiß ganz ehrlich nicht, was ich sagen soll", meinte Minerva mit einer festen Stimme, nachdem einige Zeit vergangen war. Snape bekam seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle, fühlte sich aber immer noch ziemlich rau.

„Minerva, sicher verstehst du …", begann Dumbledore, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Albus, es ist das Beste für alle, wenn du diese Aussage nicht beendest", schnappte sie. Er verstummte. „Im Augenblick müssen wir uns auf Harry und seine Heilung konzentrieren. Hat Poppy irgendetwas herausgefunden, irgendetwas?"

„Er könnte mit einem Sprach-Zauber belegt werden, aber es würde nicht seine eigene Stimme zu hören sein. Und wie wir Harry kennen, würde er das nicht wollen." Severus seufzte, seine Stimme kratzte.

„Dann wird es das Beste sein, wenn wir warten bis er aufwacht und dann weiter sehen", legte Lucius fest.

Draco nutzte diesen Moment, um aus dem Zimmer zu schlüpfen.

~*~*~

Die Krankenstation war nachts während des Sommers ein ruhiger Ort, stellte er fest. Madame Pomfrey schaute von einem medizinischen Buch auf, das sie gerade las.

„Mr Malfoy, was tun Sie hier?"

„Ich- Ich möchte nur bei ihm sitzen. Bitte?"

„In Ordnung. Nur stören Sie ihn nicht. Und wenn Sie müde werden, können Sie eines der freien Betten nutzen."

„Danke", lächelte er. Sie nickte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Er stoppte und drehte sich wieder zu der Krankenschwester.

„Warum hat er so gekrampft?"

„Portschlüssel-Reisen sind nicht die sicherste Art einen Verletzten zu transportieren, aber es ist die schnellste", antwortete sie.

„Warum konnte Onkel nicht flohen?"

„Er kam aus einem Muggel-Krankenhaus, Mr Malfoy. Außerdem bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass Heiler Lansing keinen Kamin in seinem Büro hat."

„Oh", erwiderte er. „Danke, dass Sie es mir erklärt haben."

„Nichts zu danken, junger Mann. Gehen Sie und machen Sie ihren Besuch."

„Wird er mich hören?"

„Meiner Erfahrung nach hört Mr Potter alles, was um ihn herum vor sich geht, während er hier ist. Sie werden alles richtig machen." Sie lächelte. Er nickte und drehte sich wieder seinem Ziel zu.

Draco lief die Bettenreihe entlang bis zum letzten Bett links, unter dem Fenster. Es war Vollmond und ein blasser Schein beleuchtete den Jungen in dem Bett.

Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm vorsichtig die unverletzte Hand des Jungen mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar in seine eigene blasse, er fragte sich, wie sie zu diesem Punkt in ihren Leben gekommen waren.

~*~*~

_Vier Wochen zuvor_

Als Severus beide, Harry und Draco, in einem Raum hatte, klärte er Draco über Harrys Briefe-schreiben-Projekt auf.

Zuerst hatte Draco es verweigert … und das ziemlich laut.

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Er ist ein Idiot!"

„Wenn das die beste Beleidigung ist, mit der du aufwarten kannst, dann weiß ich nicht, warum ich mir Sorgen mache", schnaubte Harry. Er war bis dahin still gewesen.

Draco starrte ihn an. Da war keine Bosheit in Harrys Ton gewesen, nur absolute Gleichgültigkeit. Dies ließ Draco innehalten.

Und dann dachte er darüber in seiner eigenen Slytherin-Art nach.

_Vielleicht können wir schließlich die Freunde werden, die wir schon im ersten Jahr sein sollten,_ meinte er zu sich selbst.

Also stimmte Draco zu …

Harry erster Brief an ihn war eine kurze, vier Wörter lange Aussage:

_Du bist ein Schwachkopf._

Also sendete Draco eine zurück.

_Ich mag ein Schwachkopf sein, aber du bist ein vieräugiger Trottel._

Am nächsten Tag kam Harrys Antwort.

_Wenn ich ein vieräugiger Trottel bin, dann bist du ein tuntiger Schwuler, der sich mehr _

_um sein Haar sorgt, als um alles andere._

Draco konnte das nicht ohne eine Antwort auf sich sitzen lassen.

_Wenigstens ähnelt mein Haar nicht etwas, in dem ein Kneazle schlafen würde. Sag mal, Potter, hast du Flöhe?_

Natürlich musste Harry zurück sticheln.

_Du weißt sehr genau, dass ich keine Flöhe habe, du Schwuchtel! Stopfst du dir deine Hosen mit zusammengerollten Socken aus?_

Daraufhin schnaubte Draco.

_Vielleicht solltest du einmal vorbeikommen, damit ich es dir zeigen kann, wenn du so gewillt bist._

Harrys Erwiderung schockierte Draco zutiefst.

_Nein, danke. Ich mag meine Männer weit weniger tuntig._

Draco konnte es nicht glauben!

_Potter, bist du schwul?_

Als Harrys Antwort kam, war sein Ton ein ganzes Stück zivilisierter, als es Draco von dem Gryffindor gewohnt war.

_Ja, bin ich. Hast du ein Problem damit?_

Nein, Draco hatte kein Problem damit und schrieb ihm das in seinem nächsten Brief. Als Harry seinen Brief schickte, war die zweite Ferienwoche schon weit vorangeschritten, eine Woche vor Vernons Angriff.

_Schau, Malfoy. Es stört mich nicht, wenn du schwul bist und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir egal ist, wenn ich es bin. Ich möchte einfach nur diesen Sommer überstehen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, und endgültig weg von meinem Onkel. Ich denke, ich verdiene eine kleine Pause nach der ganzen Scheiße, die ich in den letzten fünf Jahren überstehen musste. Also können wir vielleicht Freunde sein dieses Jahr, anstelle von Feinden? Ganz ehrlich, es macht keinen Spaß mehr dich zu ärgern._

Es war so direkt und sachlich, dass Draco lächeln musste, ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust.

_Das würde mir gefallen. Wenn wir Freunde sein wollen, solltest du vielleicht anfangen mich bei meinem Namen zu nennen._

Harrys Antwort kam mit einem kleinen Smiley in der linken unteren Ecke.

_Okay, Draco. Also, was hast du bisher so gemacht in diesen Sommer?_

Bald waren Dracos Nachmittage damit gefüllt, Harrys Briefe zu beantworten und viel mehr über seinen neuesten Freund zu lernen und über sein Leben vor der Schule.

Am Nachmittag des Angriffs auf Harry erhielt Draco den zweiten Brief, den Harry ihm an diesem Tag schreiben sollte, eine dicke Rolle Pergament, von Hedwig gebracht. Er nahm sie ihr ab und streichelte ihre weichen Federn, bevor sie liebevoll in seine Finger zwickte und wieder nach draußen flog.

_Draco,_

_Dies ist wahrscheinlich der schwierigste Brief, den ich jemals schreiben musste. Mit dir zu reden, dich besser kennen zu lernen, war eines der besten Dinge, die mir je passiert sind. Aber es gibt Dinge, von denen ich dir noch nie zuvor erzählt habe und ich denke, ich sollte es, damit du verstehen kannst, wie es ist, da wo ich herkomme._

_Die Dinge war nicht … angenehm in letzter Zeit, wegen meines Onkels. Er hat kürzlich seinen Job verloren und verbringt mehr und mehr Zeit zu Hause, trinkend und mich anstarrend, wenn er denkt, dass ich nicht hinschaue. Es ist nervenaufreibend._

_Ich denke, er plant etwas, mit meinem Glück, meinen Mord._

_Bitte sei nicht geschockt. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass Vernon Mordabsichten mir gegenüber hat und bis jetzt habe ich alles getan, um mich zu schützen. In aller Ehrlichkeit, ich denke nicht, dass ich meinen siebzehnten Geburtstag Ende des Monats erleben werde. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass das Zaubereiministerium das Alter der Zauberereibeschränkung herabsetzen würde, aber mit diesem aufgeblasenen Trottel Fudge im Amt, wird das wahrscheinlich nie passieren._

Draco hatte damit zu kämpfen bei der Beleidigung nicht zu lachen, trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der anderen Worte Harrys. Widerwillig las er weiter.

_Wenn etwas … Unschönes … mit mir passiert, möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass deine Freundschaft mir die Welt bedeutete und ich kann mit diesem Wissen glücklich sterben._

_Ich denke, ich kann sogar mit Sicherheit sagen, dass … du … mir etwas bedeutest, Draco, jenseits der einfachen Beziehung von Feinden und Freunden … möglicherweise Geliebte, wenn ich die Zeit hätte es zu ergründen und wenn du zugeneigt wärest. Ich würde dich nicht dazu zwingen. Es ist mein eigener Gryffindor-Mut, denke ich, der mich dazu bringt dir diese Dinge jetzt zu offenbaren, weil ich es sonst wahrscheinlich nicht tun würde. Wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selbst bin, kann ich wohl sagen, dass ich dich liebe, irgendwie ein bisschen._

_Schau nicht so geschockt, ich weiß, dass dein Mund offen steht (*lach*)._

Tatsächlich, Dracos Mund war weit offen, wie bei einem Fisch auf dem Land. _Harry denkt, er liebt mich? Oh, bitte Merlin, bitte lass es so sein!,_ dachte er sich. Er las weiter.

_Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich, wie ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe, obwohl wir nur Briefe geschrieben haben und es nur drei Wochen waren. Es ist einfach etwas, was ich tief in meiner Seele weiß. Ich bete, dass diese Gefühle echt sind. Und falls ich durch irgendein Wunder zurück zur Schule komme, würde ich gerne sehen, wohin uns unsere Beziehung führt. Und ich hoffe, dir geht es genauso. Ich fühle mich, als würdest du mich besser kennen als Ron und Hermine. Sieben Jahre haben wir gebraucht, Draco. Vielleicht war es die ganze Zeit über sexuelle Anziehung. Denk darüber nach, wenn du die Möglichkeit hast._

_Bitte sorge für Hedwig für mich. Sie hat begonnen dich sehr zu mögen in den letzten Wochen und sie würde dir gute Dienste leisten. Alles in meinem Schulkoffer ist dein, tu damit, was du willst. Du wirst ein scheinbar leeres Blatt gefaltetes Pergament bei meinen Sachen finden. Es gehörte meinem Vater. Er und seine Freunde erschufen es, als sie Schüler waren und nannten es ‚Die Karte des Rumtreibers'. Berühr es einfach mit deinem Zauberstab und sage: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin" und eine Karte von Hogwarts, die zeigt, wo sich jeder im Schloss befindet, wird erscheinen. Um die Karte zu deaktivieren, berühr die Karte wieder mit deinem Zauberstab und sage: „Missetat begangen" und es wird wieder leer sein._

_Ich vertraue dir mein Familienerbe an, so klein wie es auch ist._

_Ich vertraue dir wirklich, so schockierend es auch scheinen mag, und ich weiß, du wirst all diese Gegenstände mit Respekt behandeln._

_Alles um was ich bitte ist, dass, wenn der Tag gekommen ist, diese Gegenstände einem Museum geschenkt werden, dass all diejenigen ehrt, die während der Zaubererkriege gestorben sind, besonders James und Lily Potter._

_Pass auf dich auf, Draco Malfoy._

_Bitte trauere mir nicht zu sehr nach. Dumbledore erzählte mir einmal, dass der Tod nicht das Ende, sondern der Anfang des nächsten großen Abenteuers ist. Und ich gehe mit hoch erhobenem Kopf auf das zu, das mich erwartet._

_Und um Merlins Willen, bitte bring Ron nicht zu sehr gegen dich auf, wenn die Schule anfängt. Ich würde es hassen, wenn du mir folgen würdest, du hast zu viel, für das es sich zu leben lohnt._

_Und so beende ich dies, jetzt und in meinem nächsten Leben._

_Dein Harry._

_P.S. Es gibt einen freien Hauselfen, angestellt in Hogwarts Küchen, der dir dienen würde, wenn ich ihn darum bitten würde und ich habe ihm bereits einen Brief geschrieben. Wenn er zustimmt, würde er dir ebenso treu dienen, wie er mir und deinem Vater gedient hat. Ich denke, du kennst ihn. Ein niedlicher kleiner Elf mit dem Namen ‚Dobby'._

Draco staunte überrascht. _Also, das ist es, wohin der kleine Teufel verschwunden ist!_

Er fuhr mit dem Lesen fort.

_Nun wunderst du dich wahrscheinlich, wie er frei kam. Es passierte in unserem zweiten Jahr. Ich hatte gerade Ginny Weasley von Voldemorts Basilisk in der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet und Lucius kam, um mit Dumbledore darüber zu sprechen. Ich konfrontierte deinen Vater im Korridor mit dem Horkrux, den er Ginny in Form von Riddles Tagebuch finden ließ. Als Lucius nicht schaute, legte ich eine meiner Socken zwischen die Seiten und gab es Lucius zurück. Dies nicht erkennend, gab er das Buch Dobby, welcher sehr erfreut war, als er das Buch öffnete und die Socke sah. Dein Vater war wütend und versuchte den Todesfluch auf mich zu sprechen (ja, mitten im Korridor vor Dumbledores Büro!) und Dobby stoppte ihn, schleuderte ihn etwa zehn Fuß zurück und brachte sein Haar durcheinander (*lach*)._

_Es war lustig deinen Vater so durcheinander zu sehen. Ich zweifle, dass ich es noch einmal sehen werde._

_Ich muss das jetzt beenden, Vernon brüllt aus dem Wohnzimmer und ich glaube, Petunia nahm Dudley auf eine Art Ausflug mit, um ihm zu entkommen, also wird es mir überlassen, den Bedürfnissen des aufgeblähten Clowns beizuwohnen._

_Bleibe stark, Draco. Und erinnere dich an mich._

Es war der letzte Brief, den Draco bekam. Später an diesem Abend, war Hedwig in seinem Schlafzimmer erschienen, mit einem fast gebrochenen Flügel und blutüberströmt. Es war nur vier Stunden später, als Dobby mit einer Nachricht von Snape für ihn und seinen Vater erschien …


	4. Zurück in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 4 – Zurück in Hogwarts**

_Eine Woche später …_

Harry driftete mit den weichen Klängen von Schnarchen, die an sein Ohr klangen, wieder ins Bewusstsein. Er drehte seinen Kopf nach links und sah Draco schlafend im Bett neben ihm. Leicht lächelnd nahm er seine Umgebung war und stellte fest, dass er zurück in Hogwarts war. Er erinnerte sich daran, was mit ihm geschehen war, als er in Surrey gewesen war und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

_Verdammt seiest du, Vernon!_

Er setzte sich langsam auf, froh darüber, dass er in einem Bett war, denn sonst wäre er erneut ohnmächtig geworden, als ihm schwindlig wurde. Er schloss seine Augen und wartete, dass es vorüber war.

Als er sie erneut öffnete, stand Madame Pomfrey vor ihm.

„Willkommen zurück, Mr Potter", lächelte sie.

Er hob seine Hand und begann mit seinem Finger Wörter in die Luft zu schreiben.

_**Du hast mich immer ‚Harry' genannt. Es ist alles okay, Poppy. Ich weiß genau, was mit mir geschehen ist und wer es verursacht hat und es geht in Ordnung. Es ist nur eine weitere Eigentümlichkeit in meinem Leben, etwas, an das ich schon gewöhnt bin.**_

Poppy betrachtete ihn geschockt. „Du hast das stablos gemacht!"

_**Die Professoren Snape und Lupin hatten mich privat unterrichtet für den Fall, dass ich jemals von Voldemort sprechunfähig gemacht werden sollte.**_

„Und deine Zaubersprüche?"

_**Ungesagte Zauber. Sieh!**_

Er deutete auf eine Zaubertrankflasche auf dem Nachttisch und einen Moment später begann sie zu schweben, bevor sie wieder zur Ruhe kam.

Pomfrey lächelte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ich denke, dann habe ich mir umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Und geht es dir gut damit, dass deine Stimme weg ist?"

_**Nein, es ist nicht okay, aber ich habe gelernt, dass das Leben zu kurz ist, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich werde mich daran gewöhnen. Ich hoffe nur, dass meine Freunde damit klarkommen.**_

„Wenn sie richtige Freunde sind, werden sie es", antwortete sie. Sie gab ihm eine Phiole hellgelben Trankes. „Das ist ein Nährstoff-Trank. Du bist noch nicht ganz bereit für feste Nahrung und ich will mit einer Brühe keine Risiken eingehen." Er nickte und trank ihn schnell und spülte mit einem Glas Kürbissaft nach, das sie ihm gab, um den Nachgeschmack loszuwerden.

Er gähnte einen Moment später und starrte die Krankenschwester zornig an. Sie gluckste, weil sie den Blick verstand.

„Schlaf etwas, Harry. Merlin weiß, du brauchst ihn." Sie lächelte und beobachtete ihn, als er in das Bett sank. Er rollte mit den Augen, bevor er sie schloss, und ein weiteres Mal einschlief. Sie deckte ihn zu, schaute kurz zum immer noch schlafenden Draco und ging dann zurück in ihr Büro, um Snape wissen zu lassen, dass Harry aufgewacht war.

~*~*~

Severus Snape war ein Mann auf einer Mission. Nachdem er sich im Ministerium angemeldet hatte, ging er in die Aufzeichnungsabteilung, um etwas herauszufinden, was ihn seit langer Zeit beunruhigt hatte.

„Professor Snape, ich bin Clerk Willoughby. Wie kann ich Ihnen heute helfen?" Sie lächelte.

„Ich will das offizielle Testament von James und Lily Potter lesen. Ich habe Grund zur Annahme, dass ihren Wünschen nicht Folge geleistet wurde."

„Das ist in der Tat eine ernste Angelegenheit. Wie Sie wissen, liegt auf allen magischen Testamenten ein Bindungseid, damit, wenn die Wünsche nicht befolgt werden, der Brecher des Eides schrecklich für das Vergehen leiden wird."

„Wenn das, was ich denke, richtig ist, dann hat der Brecher des Eides nicht annähernd genug gelitten." Er schaute düster drein.

Sie starrte ihn eine ganze Minute lang an, bevor sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihren Schreibtisch tippte.

„Das Testament von James und Lily Potter, bitte", sagte sie. Eine Sekunde später erschien die Akte auf ihrem Tisch und sie öffnete sie, um darüber zu lesen. Die Büroangestellte runzelte sofort die Stirn.

„Was ist falsch?", fragte Snape.

„Das ist nicht die richtige Akte."

„Wie können Sie das sagen?"

„Ich bin die einzige, die Nachlässe bearbeitet. Immer wenn ein Testament oder eine Anweisung zum Erbe zu mir gelangt, setze ich mein persönliches Zeichen auf jede Seite des gefragten Dokumentes. Nur ich kenne das Passwort, um das Zeichen sichtbar zu machen und nur ich weiß, wie man es entfernen oder verändern kann. Mein Zeichen ist auf keiner dieser Seiten." Sie drehte die Akte zu ihm, damit er mit ihr lesen konnte.

„Sehen Sie diesen Abschnitt hier, der, der besagt, dass, wenn die Potters sterben, all ihre Wertgegenstände, Besitztümer und ihr Vermögen an ihr ältestes Kind gehen sollten?"

„Ja!"

„Jemand hat die Anweisung verändert."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Mr Potter sollte alles erben, was seine Verwandten und Vorfahren besaßen. Das schließt einige Schulen … einschließlich Hogwarts mit ein."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich, als sich die Büroangestellte zu einer kleinen, glühenden Kugel neben ihr drehte.

„Rechtsabteilung, Sie sprechen mit Auror Shacklebolt", kam eine bekannte Stimme.

„Kingsley, Liebling. Hier ist Iona."

„Iona! Was verlangt die Aufzeichnungsabteilung heute von mir?"

„Würdest du so lieb sein und herunter in mein Büro kommen? Wir haben ein kleines Problem."

„Was ist es?"

„Irgendjemand ersetzte ein Testament ohne mein Wissen mit einer Fälschung."

Es gab eine Pause.

„Fuck!", fluchte Kingsley.

„Du weißt etwas, oder?"

„Es kam mir gerade wieder in den Sinn. Ich bin in einer Sekunde unten."

Er machte Schluss und flohte einen Moment später herein. Er schien nicht überrascht, dass Snape da war.

„Was weißt du, Kingsley?", fragte er.

„Alles."

„Erkläre."

„Wir sollten uns dafür besser hinsetzen, weil es lang ist und nicht schön."

Iona beschwor einige Stühle herauf und verlangte, dass ihnen Tee gebracht werde.

„Bevor James und Lily sich mit Harry versteckten, dachten sie, dass es wichtig sei, all ihre Angelegenheiten zu regeln, für den Fall, dass etwas passierte. Iona, Dumbledore und ich waren ihre Zeugen.

James und Lily hatten vereinbart, dass Harry mit dir leben und von dir aufgezogen werden sollte und dass all ihre Sachen für Harry in Hogwarts aufbewahrt werden sollten, bis zu seinem ersten Schuljahr, ob es in Hogwarts oder anderswo sein würde. Harry sollte sein Erbe erhalten, wenn er elf wurde.

Sie waren felsenfest dagegen, Harry zu ihrer Schwester und ihrer Familie zu schicken, weil sie immer noch mit Petunia zerstritten war und, wie ich es verstand, Vernon alles Magische hasste. Dumbledore versuchte, dass sie ihre Meinung darüber, Harry zu dir zu schicken, änderten, weil du in dieser Zeit immer noch für Voldemort und Dumbledore spioniert hast und es nicht so richtig klar war, wo deine Loyalitäten lagen.

Sobald sie alle Dokumente vor Zeugen unterschrieben hatten, sollten Iona und ich sie persönlich in die Aufzeichnungsabteilung bringen, damit sie korrekt erfasst werden konnten. Das war der Augenblick, in dem Dumbledore uns mit dem _Oblivate_ belegte und die Aufzeichnungen änderte.

Ich erinnere mich jetzt nur daran, weil der _Oblivate_, als Dumbledore starb, schwächer wurde. Als Iona eine veränderte Akte erwähnte, kehrten alle meine Erinnerungen zurück."

„Und jetzt meine. Ich erinnere mich so gut an den Tag. Harry war gerade sechs Monate alt und verfolgte auf dem Boden krabbelnd einen Schnatz", lächelte Iona wehmütig.

„Verdammt sei dieser Mann in die zehnte Hölle!" Snape blickte finster. „Er hat Harrys Leben königlich versaut."

„Ist etwas passiert, worüber ich Bescheid wissen sollte?", fragte Kingsley. Snape schloss seine Augen und kniff seine Nasenwurzel, darüber entscheidend, wie viel dem Mann erzählt werden sollte. Einen Moment später, erzählte er ihm alles, schließlich war der Mann ein Mitglied des Ordens.

„Dumbledore schickte Harry zurück zu den Dursleys, nachdem der Krieg beendet war, und sein Onkel versuchte vor ein paar Wochen ihn zu töten. Harry kann nicht mehr sprechen, sein Kehlkopf ist total zertrümmert."

„Oh Merlin! Was zur Hölle hat sich Dumbledore gedacht?", rief Kingsley aus.

„Er war ‚besorgt' um Harrys Sicherheit, weil einige Todesser ihrer Gefangennahme entgehen konnten", knurrte Snape.

„Er wäre in Hogwarts absolut sicher gewesen!", stellte Iona fest. „Die Schule hätte ihn beschützt, wie sie schon Generationen von Potters beschützt hat, seitdem die Schule gebaut wurde."

„Was geschah mit dem richtigen Dokument?", fragte Snape.

„Vielleicht versteckte es Dumbledore in der Schule?", vermutete Kingsley, war sich jedoch nicht wirklich sicher.

„Ich wette, das finden wir heraus", erwiderte Snape. „Dobby?"

Dobby erschien einen Augenblick später. „Professor Snape. Wie kann Dobby heute behilflich sein?"

„Dobby, Professor Dumbledore hatte ein sehr wichtiges Dokument, das Harry gehört. Denkst du, dass du es finden kannst?", fragte Snape. Dobbys Augen leuchteten begeistert auf.

„Dobby kann es finden. Harry Potter, Dobbys Freund. Accio Harry Potters Dokument", sagte Dobby und schnippte mit den Fingern. Ein kleiner Stapel Blätter erschien einen Moment später auf dem Tisch vor ihnen. Snape las das Titelblatt.

_**Testament von James und Lily Potter**_

_Nun kann ich einige Antworten bekommen, die ich brauche._ Snape schaute finster, als er die Blätter aufnahm, um sie zu lesen.

~*~*~

Es war ein sehr bedrückter Snape, der an diesem Abend wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, zwei Fläschchen mit Denkariums-Erinnerungen in seiner Tasche. Madame Pomfrey hatte eine Nachricht an seiner Tür hinterlassen, die besagte, dass Harry wach war und darum bat ihn zu sehen. Er betrat seine Kammern und ging zum Kamin.

„Severus, du bist zurück!", lächelte die Krankenschwester.

„Ich entschuldige mich dafür gegangen zu sein, ohne Ihnen etwas zu sagen, Madame, aber ich musste etwas überprüfen. Ist es sicher, Harry in mein Quartier zu bringen? Es gibt da etwas, das er unter vier Augen sehen sollte."

„Ja, das ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte ihn sowieso zum Abendessen entlassen."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass etwas hierher gebracht wird. Können Sie, wenn es möglich ist, Minerva, Draco und Lucius auffinden und herunterschicken? Sie kommen natürlich auch."

„Es klingt ernst."

„Das ist es und ich würde es lieber nicht öffentlich besprechen. Die Wände haben Augen und Ohren, wenn ich so sagen darf."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Poppy. Das war Snapes Art und Weise zu sagen „Hier in meinen Räumen gibt es keine Portraits und Dumbledore wird keine Ahnung haben, über was wir reden werden."

~*~*~

Die Malfoys, McGonagall und Poppy mit Harry erschienen etwas eine Stunde später vor seinen Räumen. Die Hauselfen hatten auf einer Seite des Zimmers ein kleines Buffet-artiges Abendessen arrangiert und Snape hatte seinen Esstisch für seine Gäste vergrößert.

„Severus, was ist los?", fragte McGonagall.

„Bitte, Minerva. Lass uns zuerst essen, bevor ich euch erzähle, warum ich euch alle hergerufen habe", bat Snape. Niemand hatte Snape jemals aus irgendeinem Grund ‚bitte' sagen hören und mehr als eine Person war neugierig, worum es bei dieser kleinen Versammlung ging.

Sie füllten ihre Teller und setzten sich hin, Harry nahm zwischen Draco und Snape Platz. Sein Professor sah ihn fragend an.

_**Mir geht es gut, Professor**_, schrieb Harry.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war, Harry."

_**Es ist jetzt vorbei. Ich werde nicht dorthin zurückgehen und Vernon kann mir nichts mehr antun.**_

„Genauso wenig wird er jemals wieder eine Chance dazu bekommen!", meinte Snape finster. Harry strich eine Hand über die Braue des Mannes und überraschte damit jeden, der sie beobachtete. Er und Harry teilten sich einen Blick, den niemand interpretieren konnte, aber jeder verstand, dass es privat war und sie wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Essen zu.

Neben Harry kochte Draco vor Wut und Eifersucht.

_Was hat mein Pate, was ich nicht habe? Harry sollte mit mir sein. Snape ist alt genug sein Vater zu sein!_

Draco ballte seine Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten, hart genug, um seine Nägel in seinen Handflächen zu vergraben. Er hieß den leichten Schmerz willkommen, da es den Schmerz in seinem Herzen erleichterte.

Im Augenwinkel sah Lucius, dass Draco sich versteifte, als Harry Snape berührte.

_Ah. Also empfindet mein Sohn doch etwas für Harry. Ich frage mich, was Severus über diese Entwicklung sagen würde?_

Gespräche wurden aufgenommen, als die meisten Erwachsenen über das kommende Schuljahr sprachen. Harry war zufrieden damit, sein Abendessen zu essen und alle seine Sorgen in den Hinterkopf zu verschieben. Er hatte versucht, Draco in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wurden seine Anstrengungen ignoriert.

~*~*~

Einer der Elfen hatte alles weggeräumt, Snape zog eines seiner größeren Denkarien hervor und schüttete die beiden Fläschchen hinein. Er wandte sich an alle im Raum, die ihn interessiert anschauten.

„Heute habe ich einige beunruhigende Neuigkeiten erfahren, etwas, das einige von euch schocken wird, etwas, das einigen von euch ziemlich weh tun wird." Er starrte Harry an, als er das Letzte sagte, Harry erblasste sichtbar und Poppy legte eine Hand beruhigend auf seine Schulter.

„Worüber, Severus?", fragte Lucius.

„Ich kann es nicht erklären, Lucius. Alles, was ich machen kann, ist euch die Erinnerungen eines Treffens zu zeigen, bei dem ich heute Nachmittag war. Wenn ich bitten darf?" Er trat zur Seite und erlaubte es den anderen sich darum zu stellen. Gemeinsam betraten sie seine Erinnerungen und Snape setzte sich hin, um zu warten.

~*~*~

Wie er es erwartet hatte, war Harry der erste, der wieder aus dem Denkarium erschien und Snape bemerkte die Tränen im Gesicht des Mannes.

„Harry?" Snape war sofort an seiner Seite. In dem Moment, als Snape seine Schulter berührte, zuckte Harry weg, seine Augen waren wild und seine Magie knisterte gefährlich um ihn herum. Poppy und McGonagall versuchten sich ihm zu nähern, aber Snape wies sie an, zurück zu bleiben. Das einzige Mal, dass Snape Harry so wütend gesehen hatte, führte zu Voldemorts Tod, nachdem dieser Harrys ersten Freund Hagrid getötet hatte.

Harrys Magie breitete sich in dem gesamten Zimmer aus und zerbrach dabei Gläser, Spiegel und Phiolen. Ein Loch begann sich in die Wand hinter den anderen Erwachsenen zu brennen und Snape errichtete einen Schildzauber um sie herum.

„Harry, denk daran, was du tust", meinte Snape. „Andere Leute könnten verletzt werden, wenn du dich nicht sofort beruhigst."

Harry starrte sie alle an, seine Augen flammten voller Traurigkeit und Wut. Sein Mund bewegte sich, um irgendeinen Ton hervor zu bringen, seine Hände waren an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu schreien, aber alles, was herauskam war ein undeutliches Keuchen. Sich auf dem Absatz umdrehend, rannte Harry aus dem Raum, Snape und Draco waren ihm sofort auf den Fersen.

Harry wusste nicht, wohin er ging, er wusste nur, dass er nach draußen musste, bevor er die Schule beschädigte, sein einziges Zuhause.

Die Treppen in halsbrecherischem Tempo hinauf rennend, schlug er sich seinen Weg aus den großen Türen und in einen wütenden Sturm hinein, welcher zu seiner Stimmung zu passen schien. Er rannte weiter, bis er über etwas stolperte und mit einem ‚Platsch' im nassen Schlamm landete. Er lag da, atmete schwer und schlug gelegentlich mit der Faust auf den Boden. Schneller und schneller schlug er, bis er sich mit Schwung hinkniete, himmelwärts schaute und schrie, der Ton kam von irgendwo tief im Inneren seiner Seele.

Snape hörte es zuerst und fragte sich, welche gefolterte Seele solch einen Ton erschaffen konnte, bevor er bemerkte, dass er von Harry gekommen war.

„Was war das?", keuchte Draco.

„Das war der Ton einer Seele, die in zwei Teile gerissen wird", flüsterte Snape.

„Harry machte dieses Geräusch?"

„Ja, Draco."

„Wie?"

„Das ist etwas, was nicht erklärt werden kann. Es ist ein Teil von uns, ein lang vergessener Teil unserer Seele. Wenn wir diesen Teil von uns verlieren, können wir ihn niemals zurückbekommen."

Snape rannte weiter und folgte den Geräuschen schweren Schluchzens zum Quidditch-Feld.

_Ich hätte daran denken sollen. Er kommt immer hier her, wenn er aufgebracht ist._

Er fand Harry kniend auf dem Boden nahe den Torringen, seine Faust auf seinen Augen, um die Tränen zu stoppen. Sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass es regnete oder dass seine Kleidung schlammig wurde, kniete Snape vor Harry und berührte freundlich seine Schulter. Harry schaute auf, seine Augen rot und feucht. Snape schaute ihn verstehend an und Draco beobachtete, wie Harry sich in die Umarmung des Mannes begab und Snape ihn mit geschlossenen Augen fest an sich drückte.

Resigniert aufgrund des Faktes, dass Harry und sein Pate bereits in einer Beziehung waren, drehte sich Draco auf dem Absatz um und ließ sie allein.


	5. Draco hat ein Problem

Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz. Dafür kommt es aber auch schon früher. *g*

**Kapitel 5 – Draco hat ein Problem**

Es dauerte zwei Tage bevor jemand Harry wieder zu Gesicht bekam. Er wollte niemanden sehen und mit niemandem sprechen und erreichte dies, indem er sich im Schlafsaal versteckte und nur aß, wenn Dobby ihm etwas brachte.

McGonagall sah täglich nach ihm, überzeugt, dass es ihm einigermaßen gut ging. Aber Harry wusste, dass es ihm niemals gut gehen würde, zumindest nicht im normalen Sinn.

Er lag auf seinem Bett und arbeitete an seinen Sommer-Hausaufgaben, als die Fette Dame im Portrait über der Tür des Schlafsaales erschien.

„Harry?"

Harry schaute auf und lächelte sie an.

„Professor Snape bittet darum, dich zu sehen. Er steht vor dem Portrait-Eingang. Soll ich ihn herein schicken?"

Harry nickte und begann seine Sachen weg zu räumen, als sie wieder verschwand. Einen Moment später gab es ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür. Er schwang seine Hand, um seinen Verschluß-Zauber aufzuheben und die Tür öffnete sich und gestattete dem Mann, den er als Vater ansah, den Eintritt. Er war froh, dass er sich gegen Ende des fünften Jahres entschieden hatte, sich mit dem Zaubertränke-Professor auszusprechen.

Snape schaute ihn an, nach Zeichen für Erschöpfung suchend, aber Harry sah gut ausgeruht aus. Er blickte finster.

„Trägt du einen Glamour-Zauber?"

Harry lächelte breit und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Snape schaute ihm in die Augen und Harry ließ seine Erinnerungen durchleuchten, so dass Snape wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Zufrieden setzte sich Snape an Harrys Bettende.

„Granger und Weasley haben dir in den letzten Tagen Briefe geschickt. Auch Molly ist etwas besorgt. Ich denke, dies wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt ein paar Tage mit deinen Freunden zu verbringen."

_**Muss ich?**_

„Ich denke schon. Ganz gleich, was ich über sie denke, sie haben dir immer gut getan."

_**Alles, über was sie sich sorgen, sind sie selbst. Nicht ein einziges Mal haben sie mir geschrieben, als ich in Surrey war.**_

Snape war etwas von dieser Neuigkeit überrascht. „Nicht einmal?"

_**Nicht einmal an meinem Geburtstag. Molly, die Zwillinge und Ginny haben mir etwas geschickt, aber von diesen beiden habe ich nichts erhalten.**_

Harry blickte finster.

„Vielleicht solltest du herausfinden warum."

_**Kann Draco mitkommen?**_

„Wenn er möchte. Ich bin sicher, er würde gern für ein paar Tage aus dem Schloss heraus kommen."

_**Dann werde ich ihn fragen.**_

Harry stellte sich auf und ergriff seine Jacke. Er folgte Snape aus dem Zimmer.

Snape führte ihn zu den Slytherin-Schlafsälen und zeigte zur Tür von Dracos Zimmer, bevor er ihn verließ. Harry atmete tief durch und klopfte an der Tür.

„Komm rein", kam eine kühle Stimme. Er ergriff die Türklinke und öffnete langsam die Tür. Draco saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm an seinem Schreibtisch in einer Ecke des Zimmers.

Harry nahm sich einen Moment, um ihn zu betrachten und bemerkte, dass sein Haar länger als letztes Jahr war und, dass er es nicht mehr zurückgegelt trug. Es sah gut bei ihm aus und er hatte das Verlangen mit seinen Fingern durch die platinfarbenen Strähnen zu fahren, um zu sehen, ob es so weich war, wie es aussah. Er rieb seine plötzlich schwitzigen Hände an seiner Jeans ab.

Draco bemerkte schließlich seine Anwesenheit, als er sich in seinem Stuhl drehte. Als er Harry sah, sah er ihn sauer an.

„Was willst du?", schnappte er.

_**Ich … äh …**_

„Sprachgewandt wie immer, wie ich sehe", spottete Draco.

_**Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich?**_

„Und wie kommst du darauf?"

_**Ich habe mich nur gefragt.**_

„Schau, Potter. Es ist nichts, also lass es sein. Was willst du überhaupt?"

_**Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mit mir für ein paar Stunden zum Fuchsbau kommen würdest. Sie haben mich genervt sie zu besuchen und ich finde die Idee allein zu gehen nicht reizvoll.**_

„Warum bittest du nicht Snape mit dir zu gehen, da ihr beiden euch plötzlich so verdammt nahe zu stehen scheint!", schnappte Draco ohne nachzudenken. Harrys Augen weiteten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie verdächtig schmal wurden.

_**Warum bist du sauer auf Snape?**_

„Du bist wirklich so dumm, wie sie sagen, oder?", schnaubte Draco. Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

_**Entweder bist du sauer auf mich oder auf Snape. Was davon ist es?**_

„Nicht alles dreht sich um dich, Potter!"

_**Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Du bist aus Gründen, die ich nicht einmal ansatzweise verstehen kann, wegen irgendetwas sauer auf mich und weigerst dich mir zu erzählen, was es ist. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde. Ich dachte, dass wir auf dem Weg zu mehr waren.**_

„Du hast falsch gedacht. Verschwinde, Potter. Geh und besuche deine Wieselgruppe und lass mich allein."

Und damit drehte Draco ihm seinen Rücken zu und verbannte Harry damit erfolgreich aus seinem Blickfeld.

Verletzt und verwirrt, verließ Harry leise das Zimmer. Er sah die einsame Träne nicht, die aus den blassen grauen Augen rollte.


	6. Erklärungen und Verständigungsprobleme

Großes Dankeschön an die Reviewer: _Madame Minuit12, zissy(2x), bane1602, istina und Reinadoreen. _(Reviews aller Kapitel)

**Kapitel 6 – Erklärungen und Verständigungsprobleme**

„Bist du sicher, das ist, was du tun möchtest, Severus?"

Severus Snape schaute von den Dokumenten auf, die er durchsah, mit einem Ausdruck, den sein Begleiter noch nie in dem stoischen und blassen Gesicht gesehen hatte. Es war ein Teil Resignation, ein Teil Glück, ein Teil Entschlossenheit und ein Teil Genugtuung.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher. James und ich kamen nie miteinander aus, aber ich weiß in meinem Herzen, dass er wollen würde, was für seinen Sohn das Beste ist. Lily hätte ihn wahrscheinlich verhext, um ihn zum Zustimmen zu bringen, aber er würde dennoch zustimmen. Ich muss das tun."

„Naja, ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Merlin weiß, dass dieser junge Mann etwas Stabilität in seinem Leben braucht."

„Definitiv."

~*~*~

Es war ein verwirrter und melancholischer Harry, der aus dem Kamin in das Haus der Weasleys stolperte. Starke Hände ergriffen ihn, bevor er auf dem Boden auftraf und er wurde nach oben in die bekannte Umarmung von Molly gezogen. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, bevor sie von ihm zurücktrat.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie mit aufrichtiger Sorge. Er nickte. Er schaute sich neugierig um und sie erfasste schnell, was er fragte. „Ron, Hermine und die Zwillinge sind im Garten. Ginny wäre hier gewesen, aber sie ist aus mit Seamus, um die letzten Details für die Hochzeit zu überprüfen."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Ich habe ihnen nichts über deine Behinderung erzählt. Professor Snape sagte, du würdest das selbst tun wollen", fuhr sie fort. Harry seufzte und nickte erneut. Er sah die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten und umarmte sie erneut, küsste sie auf die Wange, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass es okay war, dass er klarkommen würde, wie er es immer tat. Sie klopfte auf seinen Rücken und wischte sich die Augen. „Nun geh schon. Ich bringe euch gleich ein paar Snacks."

~*~*~

Harry entdeckte seine Freunde unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum und machte sich in ihre Richtung. Er schnappte einen Teil des Gesprächs auf, als er näher kam.

„… Ich verstehe nicht, warum Ginny nicht mit Harry zusammen sein konnte. Ich dachte, sie mochten sich", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Seamus ist ein anständiger Kerl, Ron, gib ihm eine Chance.", meinte Fred mit rollenden Augen.

„Aber wenn Ginny stattdessen Harry heiraten würde, dann würde er wirklich unser Bruder sein."

„Ron, denk darüber nach, was du sagst. Harry und Ginny waren einfach nie füreinander bestimmt. Sie haben dies beide verstanden, als er Voldemort bekämpfte. Sicher, sie waren glücklich in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie zusammen waren, aber Ginny verstand, dass Harry ihr nicht die Hingabe geben konnte, die sie wollte. Er sollte gemäß dieser Prophezeiung niemals überleben, aber das ist Harry, über den wir hier sprechen – das Unmögliche geschieht immer, wenn er dabei ist", schimpfte sie ihn sanft aus.

„Außerdem ist Harry schwul", fügte George hinzu. Ron schaute seinen Bruder geschockt an.

„Nun, er ist es!"

„Ich glaube dir nicht! Nimm das zurück!", knurrte Ron.

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag ihn selbst. Er steht hinter dir", meinte Fred. Hermine und Ron drehten sich gemeinsam um und sahen Harry, wie er sie angrinste. Sie warfen sich auf ihn und verwickelten ihn in eine wilde Umarmung, die er erwiderte.

„Wo warst du, Kumpel? Wir haben Briefe nach Surrey geschickt und sie kamen alle zurück", forderte Ron zu wissen. Harry zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern. Hermine runzelte bei seiner fehlenden Antwort mit der Stirn.

„Harry, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte sie. Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf und lächelte sie an.

Bevor irgendjemand weitere Fragen stellen konnte, erschien Molly mit einem Tablett mit Essen und Getränken und die Gruppe machte es sich auf dem Boden bequem, um ihr spontanes Picknick zu genießen. Witze und Geschichten wurden ausgetauscht und Harry lächelte an den passenden Stellen, sprach aber nie auch nur ein Wort. Hermine beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln im Gesicht.

Sobald das Essen verschlungen war und sie sich alle mit dem Schokoladenkuchen, den Molly gebacken hatte, vollgestopft hatten, legten sie sich zufrieden zurück in die Nachmittagssonne. Ron stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah Harry an.

„Was ist mit dir, Kumpel? Du hast die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesagt."

Harry seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. Er zeigte auf seinen Hals und machte eine schneidende Bewegung mit seiner Hand.

„Ist das eine Art Rebellion gegen das Ministerium? Nerven sie dich immer noch? Oder ist es der Prophet und du weigerst dich zu sprechen?", wollte Ron wissen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, Harry, dass das ziemlich schnell ziemlich alt wird. Nun sag schon endlich etwas!"

„Ron, lass ihn in Ruhe", warnte Fred.

„Nein, ich werde ihn nicht in Ruhe lasse. Bist du dir plötzlich zu gut mit uns zu sprechen, Harry? Es ist nicht mehr lustig."

Harry atmete tief durch und überdachte schnell den Spruch, über den er am Tag zuvor recherchiert hatte. Ein kleiner Energieball erschien über seiner linken Schulter. Ron und Hermine traten eingeschüchtert einen Schritt zurück.

„Du kannst zauberstablose Magie wirken?", fragte Hermine. Harry nickte.

„Was ist das, Harry?", fragte Ron, auf die Kugel deutend.

„_Das ist eine Gedankenblase. Sie lässt euch meine Gedanken hören als würde ich sie laut aussprechen."_

„Für wofür brauchst du sie?"

„_Weil, Ron, etwas mit mir geschehen ist, während ich bei den Dursleys war. Ich habe eure Post nicht erhalten, weil ich in den letzten Wochen in Hogwarts war."_

Entsetztes Aufkeuchen folgte dieser Ansage und Hermine fing sogar an zu weinen.

„_Er fand heraus, dass ich schwul bin und eines Abends, während ich den Müll nach draußen brachte, riss einer der Beutel auf und der Müll verteilte sich auf dem Rasen. Vernon kam heraus gestürmt und fing an mich zu würgen, meinen Kopf auf den Boden zu schlagen und über meine Homosexualität zu murmeln. Ich spürte etwas in mir zerbrechen und begann das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Ich hatte große Schmerzen. Das ist das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere und als ich aufwachte, war ich im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts."_

„Ich werde diesen Bastard umbringen!", knurrte Ron.

„_Ich denke nicht, dass du das kannst, Ron. Soweit mir gesagt wurde, rief jemand die Polizei und Vernon wurde verhaftet. Es gab zu viele Zeugen, _als dass er einfach frei rumlaufen konnte.

„Wie kamst du nach Hogwarts?", fragte Hermine.

„_Ich erinnere mich daran in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus aufgewacht zu sein und einen Medi-Zauberer neben meinem Bett stehen gesehen zu haben. Er erkannte mich irgendwie und kontaktierte Professor Snape. So denke ich. Meine Erinnerung dieser Nacht ist etwas schwach."_

„Also warum die Gedankenblase?", fragte George.

„_Während Vernon meinen Hals quetschte, fügte er meinen Stimmbändern einigen Schaden zu. Wenn Madame Pomfrey mich zeitiger hätte behandeln können, hätte sie sie retten können. So wie es ist, habe ich keine Stimmbänder mehr und werde wahrscheinlich nie welche haben",_ endete Harry.

„Sicher könnte ein Stimm-Zauber …", begann Ron, aber Harry unterbrach ihn.

„_Nein, Ron. Das will ich nicht."_

„Warum nicht?", forderte er. „Hast du nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Denkst du nicht, dass es Zeit ist, nach etwas für dich zu fragen, etwas völlig egoistisches?"

„_Nein. Ich war nie eine egoistische Person, Ron. Du weißt das."_

„Das ist nicht fair, Harry. Du hast schon so viel durchgestanden. Du solltest etwas daraus bekommen", meinte Hermine sanft, ihre Tränen wegwischend.

„_Ich will gar nichts. Ich habe getan, worum ich gebeten wurde und jetzt möchte ich einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden, um mein Leben in Frieden zu leben. Jemanden zum Lieben finden, eine Familie haben, solche Dinge. Wenn mich das egoistisch macht, dann soll es so sein, aber ich werde niemanden um etwas bitten, es sei denn es wird angeboten."_

Er beendete seine leidenschaftliche Rede mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Trotzdem verdienst du mehr", fügte Ron mit tauber Stimme hinzu.

„_Ron, ich bin glücklich damit, wo ich mich derzeit in meinem Leben befinde, Stimme oder keine Stimme. Lass es gut sein." _Harry berührte Ron an der Schulter und lächelte als Ron die Hand mit seiner bedeckte.

„Du bist ein starker Mann, Harry Potter und ich bin geehrt, dein Freund zu sein", lächelte Hermine und lehnte sich herüber, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.

„_Danke, Hermine. Ihr alle kommt Geschwistern näher, als es jemals jemand sein wird und ich bin froh darüber."_

In diesem Moment streckte Molly ihren Kopf zum Küchenfenster hinaus.

„Harry, Professor Snape verlangt nach dir in Hogwarts."

Er nickte ihr zu und beendete seinen Gedanken-Zauber mit einem Schwung seiner Hand.

„Geil!", rief Ron aus. Harry grinste und stand auf, wischte den Dreck und das Gras von seiner Jeans.

„Harry, komm mal zu …"

„… WZZ, wenn du …"

„… Zeit hast. Wir haben einige …"

„… neue Produkte, die wir …"

„… bald mit dir besprechen wollen", baten Fred und George. Harry nickte.

Nachdem sie ihm alles Gute gewünscht und eine kleine Mahlzeit für ihn eingepackt hatte, sandte Molly Harry zurück nach Hogwarts.

~*~*~

Er stolperte aus dem Kamin in Snapes Zimmer und blickte den Kamin finster an, als die Flammen ihre natürliche Farbe annahmen.

„Graziös wie immer, Potter", schnaubte Snape offensichtlich amüsiert. Harry aktivierte seinen Gedanken-Zauber erneut.

„_Idiot"_, grinste Harry liebevoll. Snape hob eine Augenbraue und starrte auf Harrys Gedanken-Zauber.

„Ich sehe, dass du gelernt hast."

„_Nicht viel zu tun hier, bis der Unterricht beginnt."_

„Das ist wahr", nickte Snape. Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass Snape mit seinen Fingern auf seinem Knie trommelte. Er erkannte dies als eine seiner Angewohnheiten, wenn er nervös war und setzte sich neben ihn auf die schwarze Ledercouch.

„_Stimmt etwas nicht, Sir?",_ fragte Harry.

„Ich muss dich etwas fragen und ich weiß nicht ganz, wie du es aufnehmen wirst."

„_Du wirst meine Antwort nicht kennen bis du fragst",_ bemerkte Harry.

„Ja, naja, das ist sehr schwer für mich, Harry. Ich war immer etwas temperamentvoll, besonders bei dir und deinen Freunden."

„_Das kann man so sagen_", schnaubte Harry lachend.

„Frechheit!", grummelte Snape. Er atmete tief ein und begann einfach. „Harry, ich war heute im Ministerium, genauer in der Abteilung für Adoptionen, und habe einen Antrag gestellt, dich legal zu adoptieren." Er starrte Harry an, welcher völlig geschockt zurückstarrte.

„_Was hast du gerade gesagt?", _fragte Harry, nicht sicher, dass er richtig gehört hatte.

„Ich möchte dich adoptieren, Harry. Dich in allem, außer Blut, zu meinem Sohn und rechtmäßigen Erbe machen."

„_D-Du will ein V-Vater sein? Für m-mich_?"

„Das möchte ich. Ich habe mich Lupin darüber geredet und er hielt es für eine grandiose Idee."

„Ich…"

„Du kannst dir etwas Zeit nehmen, um darüber nachzudenken, wenn du möchtest. Aber ich möchte dich offiziell fragen, Harry Potter, ob du für den Rest unseres Lebens mit mir leben möchtest?"

~*~*~

Draco hatte sich wirklich schlecht gefühlt darüber, dass er Harry angeschnappt hatte und er entschied sich ihn aufzusuchen, um sich zu entschuldigen. Er wusste, dass er von den Weasleys zurück sein musste und wahrscheinlich in Professor Snapes Quartieren war. Tief durchatmend öffnete er langsam die Tür zu Snapes Räumen und stoppte. Snape und Harry saßen nah beieinander auf der Couch, Harry mit einem geschockten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„… Aber ich möchte dich offiziell fragen, Harry Potter, ob du für den Rest unseres Lebens mit mir leben möchtest?", hörte Draco Snape fragen.

Draco fühlte sein Herz zu Boden fallen. Unbemerkt von den beiden Männern zog er sich leise zurück, um seinen Vater ausfindig zu machen. Er wollte nicht eine Nacht mehr in Hogwarts bleiben.


	7. Die Triade

Ein großes Dankeschön an die Reviewer: Reinadoreen und sweetheart

**Kapitel 7 – Die Triade**

Draco stürmte in die Zimmer, die er sich mit seinem Vater teilte, Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Sein Vater starrte ihn alarmiert an. Er hatte seinen Sohn noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen.

„Draco, was ist los?", fragte er. Draco wirbelte herum und starrte ihn an.

„Severus hat gerade eben Harry gefragt, ob er ihn heiraten will! Ich bin nicht geblieben, um mir die Antwort anzuhören!"

„Was? Sicher liegst du da falsch?"

„Ich habe gesehen, was ich gesehen habe, Vater! Ich bin noch nicht senil!" Draco drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in sein Zimmer. Lucius folgte und sah, wie er wütend seine Sachen in seinen Koffer warf.

„Wohin gehst du?"

„Zurück zum Manor bis die Schule beginnt. Ich bleibe nicht hier und sehe zu, wie die beiden um sich herum schwänzeln!"

Als er sah, dass sein Sohn nicht von seiner Absicht abzubringen war, drehte er sich um und ging zum Kamin und flohte zu Severus Quartieren.

„Was ist los, Lucius?", fragte Severus, als sein Kopf in den grünen Flammen erschien.

„Severus, Draco hat mir gerade etwas Verwirrendes erzählt. Kann ich durchkommen?"

„Sicher", stimmte Severus zu und trat zurück. Einen Augenblick später stieg Lucius aus dem Feuer und wischte den Staub von seinem Umhang. Harry saß auf der Couch und lächelte Lucius begrüßend an.

„Etwas zu trinken?", fragte Severus und ging zur Bar.

„Bitte?", bat Lucius und ließ sich in einem der Sessel nieder. Severus schenkte beiden Feuerwhiskey ein und reichte Harry ein Glas Limonade. Sobald sich Severus in den anderen Sessel gesetzt hatte, kam Lucius sofort zum Punkt.

„Was läuft da zwischen euch beiden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Lucius." Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Draco stürmte in unser Quartier und schimpfte über dich und Harry. Er scheint den Eindruck zu haben, dass du und Harry heiraten werdet."

Severus, der gerade ein Schluck genommen hatte, verschluckte sich sofort. Er hustete und spuckte, die brennende Flüssigkeit überall verteilend. Harry sprang auf, um ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen, er lachte (oder tat das, was in seiner Verfassung als Lachen gelten konnte) die ganze Zeit.

Als Severus es geschafft hatte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, schaute er Lucius an.

„Woher zum Teufel hat er denn diese Idee?"

„Allem Anschein nach bekam er zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen euch beiden mit. Ich vermute, dass seine Vermutung unzutreffend ist?"

„_Tatsächlich eine Vermutung!",_ schnaubte Harry lachend.

„Ich denke, wir brauchen weitere Antworten darüber, was genau Draco gehört hat", legte Severus fest. Lucius stand auf und ging zum Kamin.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy, beweg deinen Arsch herunter zu Severus' Quartieren, sofort!", schrie er in die Flammen. Keinen Moment später erschien Draco. Er sah auf die anderen Anwesenden im Zimmer.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Erzähl mir, Draco, was _**genau**_ du gehört hast, als du herunter gekommen bist", forderte Severus finster blickend. Draco schluckte und wiederholte wortwörtlich, was er gehört hatte, als er nach Harry gesucht hatte. Als er geendet hatte, lachte Harry ein weiteres Mal hysterisch. Severus versuchte ebenfalls sich vom Lachen abzuhalten, verlor den Kampf jedoch schnell.

„Ich sehe nicht, was so verdammt lustig ist", grollte Draco.

„Ich ebenso wenig", sagte Lucius missbilligend. „Was geht vor sich?"

„_Draco, du eifersüchtiger Idiot! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich küssen, erwürgen oder zuerst küssen und dann erwürgen soll!",_ kicherte Harry. _„Severus will mich nicht heiraten, er will mich adoptieren." _Er gab den Malfoys einen Stapel Papier, den diese durchsahen. Es war wirklich ein Adoptionsantrag und Harrys Unterschrift trocknete noch dort, wo er seinen Namen geschrieben hatte.

„Ist das wahr, Severus?", fragte Lucius und schaute auf seinen langfristigen Freund und zuweilen Geliebten.

„Aber ich dachte, ihr habt euch gehasst?", fügte Draco hinzu. Harry und Severus sahen sich in einer stillen Konversation an, bevor Harry sprach.

„_Ich weiß nicht, wie ich erklären soll, wie dies geschehen ist. Nachdem Professor Dumbledore gestorben war, war ich verloren und verwirrt. Ich hatte gerade herausgefunden, dass ich schwul war und als ich dies meinen so genannten Freunden mitteilte, wandten sie sich genau so effektiv von mir ab, als hätte Voldemort mich eigenhändig umgebracht. Severus und Remus Lupin waren diejenigen, die mir halfen stablose Magie und ungesagte Zauber zu lernen. Severus war da, als Hagrid starb. Er war da, als ich zusammenbrach, nachdem ich meine Freunde verloren hatte. Severus war immer im Hintergrund gewesen, mich beobachtend und beschützend, aber ich war zu blind, um dies zu erkennen. Dieser Mann beleidigte mich an meinem ersten Schultag, ich wusste nichts von seinen Aktivitäten als Spion. Aber er war für mich mehr ein Vater, als irgendein erwachsener Mann je in meinem Leben und ich bin so froh ihn in meinem Leben zu haben. Ich liebe und respektiere ihn und er gibt mir dasselbe."_

„Bezüglich meiner selbst: Ich ließ den Hass gegen die Rumtreiber meine Gedanken und Gefühle für so lange kontrollieren, ich konnte Harry von seinem Vater unterscheiden. Je besser ich ihn jedoch kennen lernte, desto mehr respektierte ich ihn und begann zu sehen, weshalb er von so vielen gemocht und geliebt wurde. Er flößt den Leuten diese Liebe und Loyalität durch das ein, was er ist, was in seinem Herzen ist. Er ist in keiner Weise egoistisch und würde sterben, um die zu schützen, die er liebt. Er gewann meinen Respekt, als er mich aufsuchte, nachdem Albus gestorben war. Er gewann meine Liebe kurz danach. Er ist mein Sohn in Allem, was zählt", schloss Severus ab und zog Harry an seine Seite in eine einarmige Umarmung. Sie sahen zusammen so _richtig_ aus und Lucius war stolz auf seinen Freund.

„Dann fühle ich mich geehrt, dich als einen Teil unserer Familie zu haben, Harry", meinte Lucius. Dracos Kopf wirbelte so schnell herum, dass Harry dachte, die Muskeln protestieren zu hören.

„Was?" Dracos Mund stand weit offen. Harry schaute zu dem Mann auf, der bald sein Vater sein sollte.

„_Ich nehme an, dass keiner von euch es ihm erzählt hat."_

Lucius errötete, während Severus einen ausdruckslosen Blick aufsetzte.

„Mir was erzählt?", forderte Draco. Bevor einer der Männer antworten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Harry öffnete sie und fand sich in der warmen Umarmung von Remus Lupin wieder.

„Wie geht es dir, Kleiner?", lächelte Remus und trat zurück.

„_Mir geht es großartig, Moony. Du kommst genau zur richtigen Zeit. Lucius und Dad waren gerade dabei Draco das GROSSE GEHEIMNIS zu erzählen."_

Severus setzte ein uncharakteristisches albernes Grinsen auf, als er hörte, wie Harry ihn ‚Dad' nannte.

„Draco ist neugierig, was?"

„Ja, Draco ist neugierig auf das Große Geheimnis, das ihm niemand erzählt hat", meinte Draco.

„Soll ich die ehrenvolle Aufgabe übernehmen?", fragte Remus.

Dieses Mal konnten weder Lucius noch Severus sprechen. Remus sah Draco an.

„Nun ja, siehst du, Draco. Dein Vater, Severus und ich sind verbunden."

„Das ist das große Geheimnis?", rief Draco aus. „Ich weiß, dass Vater mit Mutter verbunden ist, aber ich wusste nicht, dass du und Severus es seid. Wer sind die glücklichen Bräute?", grinste Draco. Harry rollte mit den Augen und stellte sich vor den Blonden.

„_Lucius' Bund mit deiner Mutter erlosch, als sie starb. Severus und Remus sind genau so schwul wie du und ich. Die drei sind verbunden … miteinander. Draco, sie sind die einzige existierende Triade."_

Draco beobachtete seinen Vater, der zu den anderen beiden Männern lief und die beiden küsste, die drei legten ihre Arme umeinander. Draco starrte die vier an, keinerlei Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht. Harry schaute über seine Schulter.

„_Ich denke, ich habe ihn gebrochen",_ kicherte er.

„Draco? Sagst du denn gar nichts?", fragte Remus.

„Entschuldigt mich einen Moment", erwiderte Draco und drehte sich zum Gehen um. Er nahm einen Schritt, bevor sein Körper ihn verriet und etwas tat, was noch kein Malfoy je getan hatte.

Er fiel in Ohnmacht.


	8. Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit

**Kapitel 8 – Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit**

Draco kam etwa eine Stunde später zu sich. Sein Kopf hämmerte ziemlich schrecklich und er stöhnte: „Oh, mein Kopf!"

Ein kühler Lappen wurde auf seine Stirn gelegt und eine beruhigende Hand strich sein Haar aus seinem Gesicht.

„Bist du ok, Sohn?", fragte sein Vater.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden", kam die Stimme seines Paten. „Bist mit deinem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, bevor dich jemand auffangen konnte."

„Das muss der Grund sein, warum ich mich fühle, als hätte mir ein wütender Drache gegen den Kopf getreten."

Ein Fläschchen wurde in seine Hand gelegt und er trank es schnell, fühlte den Schmerz in seinem Kopf schwinden. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah ein Paar strahlend grüne Augen, die ihn anstarrten. Er bemerkte, dass sein Kopf in Harrys Schoß lag und dass es Harry war, der sein Haar streichelte.

„_Fühlst du dich besser?",_ fragte Harry. Draco setzte sich auf - Harry bewegte schnell seine Hände – und drehte sich um. Er sah auf Remus, seinen Vater und Snape.

„Habe ich das geträumt? Habe ich wirklich gehört, dass ihr drei eine Triade seid?"

„Es ist wahr, Draco", nickte Lucius. „Ich war an einem Tiefpunkt in meinem Leben, nachdem deine Mutter verstarb und Severus, der bereits in einer Beziehung mit Remus war, kam zu mir und sagte mir, dass ich ihr Dritter sei. Am Anfang stritt ich es natürlich ab, schließlich war ich Lucius Malfoy, reinblütiger Zauberer. Ich sollte nicht schwul sein. Mein Vater hatte eine Aversion gegen Homosexualität, obwohl es in unserer Gesellschaft normal war, und er drillte mich mit diesen Lektionen."

„Aber… wie wurde ich geboren? Du hattest Sex mit Mutter." Er zögerte. „Oder nicht?"

„Ich … ähm …" Lucius sah verloren und verwirrt aus, hatte sich nie vorgestellt, dass er erklären musste, wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut entstanden war. Glücklicherweise trat Severus vor, um es zu erklären, legte eine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter seines Partners.

„Draco, deine Mutter war nicht diejenige, die dich zur Welt brachte. Sie konnte das Leben in ihrer Gebärmutter nicht lange genug aufrechterhalten, damit sich ein Fötus festhalten konnte und war, jedes Mal, wenn sie schwanger war, für Fehlgeburten anfällig."

„Wie oft?", flüsterte Draco leise. Harry reichte hinüber, um Dracos Hand zu nehmen und Trost und Unterstützung zu geben. Draco drückte – dankbar für den Kontakt – seine Hand.

„Sieben mal", murmelte Lucius. Dracos Gedanken drehten sich. Er hätte Geschwister haben können. Das war umwerfend.

„Sobald wir feststellten, was geschah, entschieden wir, mit einem Zaubertrank und einem Zauber, dass Lucius derjenige sein würde, der dich gebar. Wir nahmen eine befruchtete Eizelle deiner Mutter und pflanzten sie Lucius ein. Zauber und Trank kombiniert, versahen ihn mit einer Gebärmutter, um dich sicher für die volle Zeit auszutragen, dann wurdest du über einem Kaiserschnitt geboren. So ist Lucius gewissermaßen nicht nur dein Vater, sondern ebenso deine Mutter." Severus brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande, welches Draco nicht erwiderte.

„Draco, verstehst du, dass Severus und Remus mich beide besonders lieben und ich sie liebe? Ich könnte sie jetzt nicht aufgeben, nicht einmal für dich, so sehr ich dich auch liebe."

„Sogar nachdem, was Großvater dir angetan hat?" Draco sah schließlich zu seinem Vater auf. (_Mutter,_ erinnerte ihn sein Verstand.)

„Sogar danach. Er ist tot, Draco. Er hat keinen Einfluss mehr auf mein Leben. Und diesmal bin ich glücklich." Und Draco konnte das sehen. Sein Vater hatte ein sorgenfreies Lächeln im Gesicht, eines, das Draco nicht gesehen hatte, seit er ein kleiner Junge im Alter von drei Jahren gewesen war und seinen ersten fehlerfreien _Wingardium Leviosa_ gesprochen hatte. Die Linien und Runzeln, die sein Gesicht während des Krieges verunstaltet hatten, waren fast verschwunden, und Lucius sah mindestens zehn Jahre jünger aus.

„Ich denke, ich kann das akzeptieren", lächelte Draco. Er sah Remus an. „Also, wie nenne ich Sie nun, Sir?"

„Nun ja, wie nennst du Severus?"

„Ich rufe ihn meistens ‚Onkel'."

„Ich akzeptiere ‚Onkel Moony' genannt zu werden, wenn du das akzeptabel findest, Draco."

„Akzeptabel", nickte Draco. Die drei Erwachsenen schauten auf die beiden jungen Männer auf dem Sofa und Severus räusperte sich.

„Harry, warum gehst du mit Draco nicht etwas spazieren. Ihr beide habt ein paar Dinge zwischen euch zu besprechen."

„_Ja, Dad. Das ist eine großartige Idee",_ nickte Harry und zog Draco auf die Füße. Er sah das alberne Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines neuen Dads, froh über sich selbst, dass er es dorthin gesetzt hatte. Es war lustig einen Vater zu haben, besonders, wenn er jenes alberne Lächeln anstelle des ehemals mürrischen Gesichts des Zaubertränke-Meisters stellte. Aus einem verrückten Impuls heraus, gab er Dracos Hand frei und drehte sich um, um den Mann zu umarmen, der ihn adoptiert hatte. Überrascht und zufrieden erwiderte Severus die Umarmung, setzte einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf, bevor er ihn frei gab und ihn los schickte.

„Oh und Harry?", rief Severus. Harry sah ihn an.

„Du und ich müssen immer noch über das Briefe-schreiben-Talent deiner Freunde sprechen." Harrys fröhliche Stimmung sank ein kleines bisschen. Dies hatte er vergessen, sogar, als er den Besuch gemacht hatte. Sie waren so glücklich gewesen ihn zu sehen, dass er den Mangel an Briefen in diesem Sommer aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt hatte.

Er nickte seinem Vater zu, bevor er mit Draco das Zimmer verließ.

Remus schlug ihn auf den Arm, nachdem die Jungs gegangen waren.

„Au! Wofür hast du das verdammt noch mal getan?" Severus blickte finster.

„Du hättest warten können, um ihn daran zu erinnern." Lucius grinste. Severus spielte das Gespräch noch einmal in seinem Kopf ab und begriff, dass er ein bisschen hart gewesen war. Er grinste schüchtern.

„Ich entschuldige mich später. Jetzt, wo ich euch beide allein habe, habe ich Pläne für euch", grinste er teuflisch. Remus schaute Lucius an und beide hatten dieselbe Idee, schnell schlossen sie ihren Gefährten ein und stießen ihn zum Schlafzimmer.


	9. Getrüber Glaube

**Kapitel 9 – Getrübter Glaube**

Die Sonne, die langsam über den Horizont stieg, tauchte das Quidditchfeld in eine Fülle bronzener und goldener Farben. Harry führte Draco zur Ravenclawtribüne und sie setzten sich auf die Bank. Harry wartete geduldig darauf, dass Draco sprach.

Endlich atmete Draco tief ein und wandte sich Harry zu.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er. Harry hob seinen Finger und schrieb in der Luft zwischen ihnen.

_**Was?**_

„Alles. Ich hab es im Moment unseres Kennenlernens vermasselt und wie es scheint, mache ich es immer noch."

_**Du bist ein Malfoy. Du kannst nichts dafür, die ganze Zeit ein Idiot zu sein**_.

Harry kicherte. Er wurde mit einem kleinen Lächeln seitens Draco belohnt. Harry reichte hinüber und strich sanft mit seinen Fingern durch die blonden Strähnen. Draco schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich in die Berührung; sie war sehr willkommen. Als er das nächste Mal seine Augen öffnete, war das Grau dunkler und Harry erschauderte leicht.

„Harry", hauchte Draco. Dieses Wort hallte in Harrys Seele wider und er überwand schnell die Distanz zwischen ihnen, legte seine Lippen auf Dracos. Mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen öffnete sich Dracos Mund und Harry ließ seine Zunge hinein gleiten und traf Dracos.

Es fühlte sich richtig zwischen ihnen an, wie nach einer langen Reise endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Den Kuss nicht brechend, setzte sich Harry quer auf die Bank, zog Draco in seinen Schoß und legte seine Arme um die Taille des anderen Mannes. Draco stöhnte in Harrys Mund als seine rasch hart werdende Erregung gegen Harrys Bauch gedrückt wurde. Harry drängte Draco fast unmerklich dazu, sich gegen seinen Bauch zu reiben; das atemlose Stöhnen, das aus diesem köstlichen Mund kam, genießend. Er zog sich zurück und legte seine Lippen auf Dracos Hals, das süße Fleisch zwickend und beißend.

„Gott, Harry!", stöhnte Draco und stieß härter gegen Harrys Bauch, um einen Orgasmus zu erreichen, der sehr schnell kam.

Harry griff zwischen ihre Körper, umfasste Dracos Glied durch den Stoff seiner Hose und Draco kam, sich in Harrys Armen nach hinten wölbend und aufschreiend. Das Geräusch hallte über das gesamte Feld. Harry fuhr fort, Dracos Orgasmus aus ihm zu melken, Dracos Zittern ebbte leicht ab.

Draco ließ seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter fallen, verblüfft, dass er so schnell und für so lange gekommen war. Er schaute auf in Harrys grüne Augen. Sie waren mit Lust gefüllt, für ihn ganz allein. Dies war der Augenblick, in dem er bemerkte, dass Harry unter ihm hart war und presste ihn sofort zwischen seine Pospalte.

„Du bist nicht … uh …" Draco errötete, fühlte sich wie eine Jungfrau in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht. Harrys atemloses Lachen war seine Antwort. Harry aktivierte seine Gedanken-Blase, ließ Draco nicht aus seinen Armen frei.

„_Nein, bin ich nicht. Das war für dich allein. Du brauchtest etwas Versicherung, dass das, was ich für dich fühle, real und völlig verschieden von dem ist, was ich für Severus fühle. Er ist mein Vater, du bist mein fester Freund. Das sind zwei verschiedene Arten von Liebe."_

Draco kicherte beim Gedanken daran, jemandes, nämlich Harrys, fester Freund zu sein. Harry dachte, dass es ein niedliches Geräusch war und schwor, es häufiger zu hören. Er küsste die Spitze von Dracos Nase.

„_Kommst du damit klar, dass dein Vater mit Remus und Severus zusammen ist?"_

„Jah. Es hat mich einfach nur überrascht, das ist alles. Es ist als ob die Leute dir erzählen, dass der Ostenhase real ist und dann findest du heraus, dass es nur eine ausgedachte Geschichte für Muggel-Kinder ist. Vater ließ sich immer darüber aus, dass Homosexualität absonderlich ist und dass kein Malfoy, der es wert war so genannt zu werden, sich mit einem verbünden würde. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass er Großvaters Worte sprach. Mein Großvater war ein voreingenommener Bastard, das ist mir jetzt bewusst." Draco seufzte, rieb seine Finger an den feinen Haaren in Harrys Nacken entlang.

„_Muggel in gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen werden dafür gemieden. Die Leute fürchten, was sie nicht verstehen können. Ich finde, dass Zauberer viel toleranter sind. Remus hat mir einmal erzählt, dass man nichts daran ändern kann, wen man liebt. Es ist einfach ein Teil des Lebens."_

„Kluger Rat", nickte Draco. Seine Augen fielen auf Harrys Lippen und er wünschte sich, dass er ihn wieder küssen würde.

„_Du musst nur fragen. Ich gebe sie dir freiwillig und ohne zu zögern",_ grinste Harry und küsste Draco ein weiteres Mal. Draco schloss glückselig seine Augen und wünschte sich, dass das Gefühl niemals vorbei gehen würde. Natürlich bekam er nie, was er wollte.

Ein erschrecktes Keuchen durchbrach ihren Schleier der Lust und beide jungen Männer ließen voneinander ab und funkelten den Eindringling an.

„Was geht hier verflucht noch mal vor sich?"


	10. Nicht alles, was glänzt, ist Gold

Ich wünsche euch allen Frohe Ostern und ein paar erholsame freie Tage, vielleicht sogar Ferien oder Urlaub. =)

**Kapitel 10 – Nicht alles, was glänzt, ist Gold**

Bisher:

„Was geht hier verflucht noch mal vor sich?"

~*~*~

Ron Weasley stand vor ihnen und blickte sie finster an. Draco öffnete seinen Mund, um scharf zu antworten, aber ein leichter Stups von Harry ließ ihn verstummen.

„_Ron, wann bist du angekommen? Und warum genau bist du hier?", _fragte Harry.

„Mum hat mich geschickt, um zu fragen, ob du und Professor Snape zum Abendessen kommen möchtet." Rons Gesicht verzog sich vor Ekel als er von Professor Snape sprach.

„_Nicht, wenn du gemein bist",_ erwiderte Harry. _„Ich werde meinen Vater nicht deinen verletzenden Bemerkungen aussetzen, auch wenn er sich dagegen behaupten kann."_

„Deinen was?" Rons Mund stand weit offen. „Harry, worüber redest du?"

„Ab dem heutigen Tag ist Professor Severus Snape der alleinige und gesetzliche Vormund von Harry James Potter. Im Todesfall soll Mr Potter das gesamte Prince- und Snapevermögen erben", antwortete Draco, unendlich zufrieden damit zu sehen, dass jede Farbe aus Rons Gesicht wich.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Harry, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Wie konntest du dich in die Klauen dieses – dieses Todesserbastards begeben?"

„_Professor Snape hat mich beschützt, seit ich in diese Welt gekommen bin, ob ich es wusste oder nicht. Er war mehr ein Vater für mich als sonst irgendjemand und ich verstehe es jetzt viel besser als ich es konnte, als ich elf war."_

„Und was Hermine und ich für dich getan haben, zählt nicht? Dass wir immer und immer wieder unser Leben für dich riskiert haben?"

„_Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Aber wer war es, der sich im vierten Schuljahr beim Beginn des Turniers plötzlich gegen mich wandte?"_

„Na klar, fang wieder damit an!" Ron blickte grimmig. „Das erklärt nicht, warum du plötzlich mit dem Feind verkehrst."

„_Ron, hörst du überhaupt, was du sagst? Draco ist nicht der Feind, Professor Snape ist nicht der Feind. Mein Onkel, mein Cousin, Voldemort – sie waren meine Feinde und ich muss mich nicht länger mit ihnen auseinandersetzen."_

„Nimm eine kleine Schlange und werd' selbst zu einer, ist es nicht so?", schnappte Ron. Draco atmete scharf ein und riskierte einen Blick zu Harry. Harrys Gesicht war ruhig, aber seine grünen Augen blitzten vor Wut. Draco war froh, dass sie nicht ihm galt. Ein wütender Harry war Furcht einflößend.

„_Ich werde dich in ein kleines Geheimnis einweihen, Ron. Nicht einmal Remus kennt es. Der Sprechende Hut wollte mich in meinem ersten Jahr nach Slytherin stecken."_

Rons scharfes Luftholen hing laut im Raum.

„Das ist eine Lüge!"

„_Ich lüge nie, Ron."_ Harry blickte finster, strich gedankenversunken über seine rechte Hand. _„Professor Snape riskierte sein Leben bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit, sobald er Voldemort Bericht erstatten musste. Er hätte mich beim allerersten Mal, als ich mit ihm allein war, ausliefern können, aber er tat es nicht. Das sollte dir etwas bedeuten."_

Ron schien direkt durch ihn hindurch zu starren.

„Was ist mit dir geschehen, Harry? Du hast mir und Hermine immer vertraut."

„_Was ist diesen Sommer mit euch geschehen? Ich habe euch beiden Briefe geschickt und keiner von euch hat mir geantwortet. Du wusstest, wie es dort für mich war!"_

„Wir dachten, dass du nicht wolltest, dass wir dir schreiben, also taten wir es nicht."

„_Wie zur Hölle kommst du auf diese Idee? Ihr solltet meine Freunde sein. Wo wart ihr, als mein Onkel meinen Arm brach, weil sein Sohn entschieden hatte, dass er seine Eier nicht mag und den ganzen Teller auf den Boden warf? Oder als er mich die Treppen hinunter stieß, weil ich geniest hatte? Und das war nur der erste Tag, nachdem die Schule geendet hatte! Der Gedanke, aufmunternde Briefe von meinen Freunden zu bekommen, war das einzige, was mich davon abhielt verrückt zu werden! Wo war eure Sorge, als ich nach Hogwarts gebracht wurde? Ich weiß, dass deine Mum euch hätte gehen lassen, um mich zu besuchen. Aber wieder: nichts, keine Nachricht, keine Blumen, nichts. Nicht einmal eine Geburtstagskarte. Danke, Ron, für deine unendliche Sorge." _Harry atmete heftig am Ende seines Wortschwalls, unvergossene Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Draco, der noch auf seinem Schoß saß, liebkoste die angespannten Schultern.

„Manchmal hasse ich dich tatsächlich geradezu, Harry Potter." Ron schaute finster.

„_Das Gefühl beruht auf völliger Gegenseitigkeit … Weasley_", schnappte Harry zurück, wodurch die Freundschaft des Jahrhunderts beendet wurde. Auf dem Absatz kehrt machend, lief Ron schnell davon.

Totenstille herrschte, nachdem Ron gegangen war. Draco beobachtete Harry, der in die Ferne starrte. Draco legte seine Hände auf Harrys Wangen und zog dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Lass los, Harry", flüsterte Draco. Harrys Unterlippe zitterte leicht. „Lass los, Liebling."

Und Harry tat es, brach an Dracos Schulter in atemloses Schluchzen aus, hielt ihn fest, während Draco in beruhigenden Kreisen über seinen Rücken strich.

_Du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass du ihn verletzt hast, Weasley. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du bezahlst_ schwor Draco.


	11. Ein Gespräch mit Molly oder

Erst einmal ein großes Dankeschön an Mary Marvellous für deine Reviews. Das die Charaktere sehr von den Büchern abweichen stimmt, aber das ist ja im ersten Kapitel in den Warnungen erwähnt (OOC). Außerdem ist es nicht meine Story sondern nur eine Übersetzung. Also kann ich auch nichts verändern. Schön, dass du sie trotzdem ließt.

GLG Aidualc

**Kapitel 11 – Ein Gespräch mit Molly oder Wie Ron sich für eine Woche nicht hinsetzen konnte**

Harry und Draco waren bedrückt, als sie etwas später zu Severus' Räumen zurückkehrten. Draco war erfreut alle drei Männer bekleidet zu sehen, auch wenn es nur Hausumhänge waren. Severus sah die getrockneten Tränenspuren auf Harrys Gesicht sofort und war innerhalb eines Herzschlags bei ihm. Harry schien in seine Umarmung zu fallen, ein paar verirrte Tränen flossen aus seinen Augen.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte Remus und kam, um sich neben die beiden zu stellen. Er rieb Harrys Rücken mit einer beruhigenden Geste und Harry zitterte. Jedoch beantwortete er die Frage nicht. Remus sah Draco an.

„Draco?", fragte Lucius.

„Es war Ron Weasley. Er sagte ein paar wirklich hasserfüllte Dinge zu Harry, über mich, über Severus und ihre Beziehung. Ich wollte diesen Idiot verfluchen, aber Harry brauchte mich mehr."

„Danke, dass du etwas Selbstbeherrschung gezeigt hast, Draco", grinste Lucius.

In der Zwischenzeit verhärtete sich Severus' Blick, als er hörte, dass jemand seinen Sohn verletzt hatte.

„Draco, darf ich sehen, was vorgefallen ist?", fragte Severus und schob Harry in Remus' Arme.

„Ja", nickte Draco und hielt Blickkontakt mit seinem Paten. Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Legilimens!"

Draco schob die Erinnerung nach vorn, damit Severus einen leichten Zugang zu ihr hatte. Als Severus seinen Kopf einen kleinen Augenblick später verließ, schritt er zum Kamin und warf Flohpuder hinein.

„Molly Weasley, Fuchsbau!", rief er aus.

~*~*~

Molly war gerade mitten am Kochen, als der Küchenkamin grün aufflammte und Severus' Kopf vor ihr erschien.

„Severus! Hast du deine Meinung zum Kommen also geändert? Ron sagte, du und Harry, ihr wäret beschäftigt und nicht in der Lage es zu schaffen."

„Hat er dir erzählt, warum das so war?"

„Nein, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke. Ist Harry krank? Ist es das?"

„Nein, Molly. Ron und Harry hatten einen Streit und dein Sohn sagte einige wirklich hasserfüllte Sachen zu meinem."

Molly ließ den Löffel fallen, den sie gehalten hatte, ein Stirnrunzeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley! Du hast zwei Sekunden um augenblicklich deinen Arsch herunter in die Küche zu bewegen!", schrie sie.

Einen Moment später betrat Ron die Küche, sah nicht, wer im Kamin war.

„Mum, ich war gerade mitten in einem Schachspiel mit Ginny."

„Das kümmert mich verdammt noch mal nicht! Was hast du heute zu Harry gesagt?"

Rons Augen weiteten sich und er bemerkte endlich das finstere Gesicht von Severus Snape in ihrem Kamin.

„N-Nichts!", stotterte er.

„Ronald. Ich liebe dich, aber ich habe dir immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass ich Lügen in diesem Haus nicht toleriere. Nun raus damit."

„Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass er mehr Zeit mit diesen schleimigen Ba- ich meine diesen Slytherin-Trotteln verbringt, als mit mir oder Hermine. Er hat uns diesen Sommer nicht einmal geschrieben!"

„Hat er Ihnen erzählt, woran das lag, Mr Weasley?", fragte Severus. „Oder haben Sie ihm keine Chance gegeben es zu erklären."

„Er hat es uns erzählt. Das entschuldigt nicht, dass er uns nicht geschrieben hat!"

„Er lag im Koma, Mr Weasley, mit einem gebrochenen Arm und zertrümmertem Kehlkopf. Erwarteten Sie von ihm, dass er anfangen würde Foxtrott zu tanzen oder sonst etwas Dummes zu tun? Und seit wann ist es seine Verantwortung, ihnen zuerst zu schreiben? Sie wissen, wie man schreibt, oder nicht?", schnappte Severus.

„Ich wollte ihm schreiben, aber ich erinnerte mich an das letzte Mal, als ich es tat. Er wurde launisch und mürrisch, dass ich ihm schrieb und ich wollte mich nicht mehr mit seinen Stimmungen befassen!"

„Kam es Ihnen jemals in den Sinn, dass sein einziger Trost, während er bei diesen Muggeln gefangen war, Briefe seiner Freunde waren? Dass er sich auf jede Information über Ihren Sommer freute, die Sie mit ihm teilen konnten? Er lebte seine Sommer durch Ihre Briefe, Mr Weasley. Sich vorstellend mit Ihnen und Ihren Brüdern Quidditch zu spielen oder Bücher mit Ms Granger zu lesen. Und Sie nahmen ihm das weg. Ich bin überrascht, dass er im Moment nicht geisteskrank ist, wenn man bedenkt, was er durchgestanden hat. Aber wieder einmal haben Sie, durch Ihre Bitterkeit gegen Slytherins, einen der größten Menschen, den Sie je treffen werden, verloren. Ich hoffe, Sie sind glücklich, Mr Weasley", schalt Severus den Teenager. Rons Gesicht leuchtete rot und die Worte verließen seinen Mund, bevor er sie stoppen konnte.

„Ich begreife es jetzt. Den wahren Grund, warum Sie Harry ‚adoptierten'. Sie wollen ihn selbst vögeln!"

Seine Mutter zog scharf die Luft ein und öffnete ihren Mund.

„RONALD WEASLEY! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!", kreischte sie. Erschrocken schaute Ron auf seine Mutter.

„Aber Mum-!"

„Kein Wort mehr, Ronald. Du bist schon so in genug Schwierigkeiten."

„Aber Harry vögelt Snape und Malfoy! Siehst du, wie falsch das ist?"

„Das einzige, was ich in diesem Moment sehe, ist ein bestimmter meiner Söhne, der sich für eine SEHR lange Zeit nicht mehr bequem hinsetzen kann!" Molly sah ihn böse an. Ron bemerkte endlich, dass er bei seiner Mutter eine Grenze überschritten hatte und er musste seine Hände zusammenpressen, damit sie nicht zitterten. Er hatte seine Mutter noch nie zuvor so wütend auf eines ihrer Kinder gesehen. Sie wies auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke des Zimmers, ihr zorniger Blick ließ ihn nicht wagen, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Er setzte sich hin und fragte sich, was seine Strafe sein würde.

Molly drehte sich wieder Severus zu.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Severus. Bitte gib meine Entschuldigung für Rons Verhalten an Harry weiter. Es war völlig unangebracht und ich werde es sofort in Ordnung bringen." Harrys Kopf erschien in den Flammen neben seinem Vater und Molly konnte die Traurigkeit in seinem Gesicht eingeprägt sehen.

„_Es ist okay, Molly. I-Ich denke nicht, dass Ron und ich weiterhin Freunde sein werden."_

„Trotzdem denke ich, dass ich ein langes Gespräch über seine Vorurteile mit ihm führen muss", erwiderte Molly, griff in die Flammen, um Harrys Wange zu streicheln. „Du und Severus seit hier immer willkommen, trotz Ron."

„Danke, Molly. Wir werden dich damit verlassen. Harry braucht ein wenig Ruhe."

„Guten Abend euch beiden", nickte Molly.

Als sich Severus und Harry aus den Flammen zurückzogen, erreichte das Echo eines Schlages, gefolgt von einem hohen Schrei die Ohren aller in Severus' Zimmer.

„Ich glaube, Mr Weasley sollte für sich für eine Woche oder so nicht mehr bequem hinsetzen können", kicherte Lucius. Dies brachte ihm ein kleines Lächeln von Harry ein.

„_Ich denke, ich werde schlafen gehen. Ich d-danke euch allen, dass ihr euch so sehr um mich sorgt", _erklärte Harry. Er umarmte die drei älteren Männer, bevor er in sein Zimmer ging und leise die Tür schloss. Severus setzte sich hin, ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen.

„Elternteil zu sein, ist nicht einfach, oder?", fragte er niemanden besonderen. Lucius legte einen Arm um Dracos Schultern und drückte ihn leicht.

„Nein, Severus, ist es nicht. Aber der Lohn zu wissen, dass irgendjemand, irgendwo dich liebt und umgekehrt, ist den ganzen Schmerz und Kummer wert", antwortete er seinem Partner, seinem Sohn ein kleines Lächeln schenkend. Draco strahlte, froh, dass er endlich wusste, wie viel er seinem Vater bedeutete.

„Und ich mag vielleicht nicht meine eigenen biologischen Kinder haben, aber Harry ist so gut wie eines und ich will der beste Elternteil für ihn sein, der ich sein kann", antwortete Remus und setzte sich neben ihn. Er küsste seine Wange. „Du machst deine Sache gut, Liebling."

Severus schaute auf seine beiden Partner und seinen Patensohn.

„Draco, kannst du-"

„Ich werde heute Nacht bei ihm bleiben. Tut mir nur einen Gefallen und benutzt Stille-Zauber. Ich will nicht meinen Vater, meinen Paten und Harrys Paten Sex haben hören." Draco schüttelte es bei den Gedankenbildern, die er bekam. Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zu Harrys Zimmer. Er klopfte einmal, bevor er hinein schlüpfte und die Tür schloss. Sie spürten, dass Schutz- und Stille-Zauber errichtet wurden, bevor Severus zurück in sein eigenes Bett gezogen wurde.

~*~*~

Draco lehnte gegen die geschlossene Tür und starrte auf das Bett, wo Harry lag. Harry hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen, seine Brille abgelegt und umarmte fest ein Kissen, Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab.

„Harry?", fragte Draco sanft. Harry wischte schnell über seine Augen als Draco hinter ihn kroch.

„_Mir geht es gut",_ murmelte Harry.

„Nein, tut es nicht, Harry. Lass es einfach hinter dir. Du brauchst etwas Ruhe."

„_Wirst du bei mir bleiben?",_ fragte Harry und schaute hinter sich.

„Nirgendwo würde ich lieber sein." Draco lächelte ihn an und küsste seine Wange. Harry nickte und lehnte sich zurück gegen Dracos Körper. Draco legte einen Arm um seine Taille und Harry ergriff leicht die Hand, die auf seinem Brustkorb lag. Draco nutzte seinen anderen Arm, um Harrys Kopf zu liebkosen. Dies erlaubte es ihm, seine Finger durch Harrys Haar zu streichen. Es war eine tröstende Geste für beide und so glitten sie in den Schlaf.


	12. Hermines Entscheidung

**Kapitel 12 – Hermines Entscheidung**

Hermine las den Brief in ihren Händen noch zweimal. Sie starrte auf die Worte und hoffte, dass die sich vor ihren Augen verändern würden. Es musste eine Art kranker Scherz sein.

_Hermine,_

_Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Harry vögelt Malfoy und Snape! Ich habe Harry vor gerade einmal einer Woche Malfoy küssen gesehen und jetzt wohnt Harry mit Snape in seinen Räumen in Hogwarts! Ich wette, das ist der Grund, warum uns Harry den Sommer über nicht geschrieben hat. Und ich wette, er täuscht die ganze Sache mit seiner Stimme nur vor! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich darauf reingefallen bin. Die ganze Zeit hat er vor unserer Nase diese zwei Bastarde gevögelt! Es ist genau wie im vierten Jahr und es macht mich krank!_

_Mum hat mich dafür bestraft, dass ich Harry beleidigt habe. Sie hat mir den Arsch versohlt, als wäre ich wieder fünf Jahre alt und würde Freds Besen stehlen! Weißt du, wie erniedrigend das ist? Ginny wollte nicht aufhören zu lachen, als ich es ihr erzählt habe. Sie sagte, ich verdiene es für die Dinge, die ich über Harry gesagt hatte. Meine eigene Schwester, die Verräterin!_

_Wie auch immer. Ich bin für den Rest des Sommers im Haus gefangen. Kann nächste Woche nicht einmal in die Winkelgasse gehen, um meine Schulsachen zu besorgen. Also denke ich, dass ich dich sehe, wenn die Schule beginnt._

_V-Vielleicht können w-wir zusammen irgendwann zusammen in Hogsmeade Mittagessen gehen? Ich bitte dich um ein Date, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt hast._

_Schreib bald._

_Ron_

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um ihren Zorn zu ersticken. Als das nicht funktionierte, zählt sie auf deutsch von eins bis eintausend. Als dies fehlschlug sie zu beruhigen, ging sie in den Keller ihrer Familie, wo sie ihren eigenen ‚Raum der Wünsche' erschaffen hatte, um einige Gegenstände, die sie zu diesem Zweck aufgestellt hatte, in die Luft zu jagen.

Dies besänftigte sie etwas, als sie wieder nach oben ging. Ihre Mutter sah sie vom Herd aus an, als Hermine hastig ein Glas Wasser trank.

„Alles ok, Hermine?", fragte Jane Granger.

„Alles in Ordnung", erwiderte sie.

„Es hörte sich nicht ‚in Ordnung' an, was ich gerade von unten gehört habe. Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nicht jetzt, Mum. Ich muss einen Brief schreiben."

„Abendessen gibt es um sechs. Dein Vater wird sich verspäten."

„Danke, Mum." Hermine küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange, bevor sie zurück in ihr Zimmer ging. An ihrem Schreibtisch sitzend, zog sie ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder hervor und begann zu schreiben …


	13. Konfrontationen

**Kapitel 13 – Konfrontationen**

Das Abendessen war eine bedrückende Angelegenheit. Keiner sprach, das einzige Geräusch war das Besteck, das auf dem Geschirr klapperte. Er reichte nach einer Scheibe Brot, als eine Eule in den Raum schoss und einen schlichten Umschlag auf seinem Teller ablegte. Er sah nach von wem er war und lächelte als er Hermines Namen in der Ecke erblickte. Er wischte seine Hände ab und öffnete den Umschlag. Was heraus kam, war kein Brief, sondern ein Heuler. Er erwachte zum Leben und der Klang hallte im Zimmer wieder, für alle hörbar.

„_**RONALD WEASLEY, WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? ICH KANN NICHT GLAUBEN, DASS DU DAS HARRY ANGETAN HAST! HAST DU DICH ÜBERHAUPT BEMÜHT IHN ZU FRAGEN, WAS SEINE BEZIEHUNG ZU SNAPE UND MALFOY ZU BEDEUTEN HAT? WENN DU DICH BEMÜHT HÄTTEST, ES MIT MIR HERAUSZUFINDEN, BEVOR DU DEINEN FUß IN DEIN GROßES MAUL GESTECKT HATTEST, HÄTTEST DU GEWUSST, DASS SNAPE SCHON SEIT EINIGER ZEIT PLANTE HARRY ZU ADOPTIEREN! UND AUSGERECHNET DU SOLLTEST WISSEN, DASS HOMOSEXUALITÄT IN DER ZAUBERERWELT VÖLLIG AKZEPTABEL IST! WAS ZWISCHEN HARRY UND MALFOY LÄUFT, GEHT NUR HARRY UND MALFOY ETWAS AN, UND DU WÄRST KLUG DICH DA VERDAMMT NOCH MAL RAUSZUHALTEN! IM FALL, DU HAST DIE NEUIGKEIT VEPASST: HARRY IST SCHWUL, RONALD! SCHWUL! ICH BIN FROH, DASS DEINE MUTTER DEINEN ARSCH VERSOHLT HAT! DU WILLST DICH WIE EIN KINDISCHES BALG VERHALTEN, ALSO SOLLTEST DU WIE EINES BEHANDELT WERDEN! BIS DU ETWAS DEMUT UND VERSTÄNDNIS GELERNT HAST, WILL ICH NICHT, DASS DU MIT MIR SPRICHST, MIR SCHREIBST UND ICH HABE SICHER NICHT DIE ABSICHT IRGENDWO, IN DER SCHULE ODER AUßERHALB, MIT DIR HINZUGEHEN!"**_

Der Heuler explodierte am Ende in seinem Gesicht. Geschockt starrte Ron auf die Papierfetzen, die auf seinem Teller verstreut waren. Seine Familie war als Nachwirkung der Explosion des Heulers ebenfalls still. Und dann begann Ginny zu lachen. Ron sah seine Schwester böse an und brachte sie dazu noch stärker zu lachen. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches begannen auch Fred und George zu lachen und Ron wandte seinen zornigen Blick ihnen zu.

„Was ist so verdammt lustig?", forderte er. Molly, mit dem Versuch ihr eigenes Lachen einzudämmen, rief einen Spiegel herbei und gab ihn ihm. Er sah hinein und würgte beinah. Sein Gesicht war schwarz-grün gestreift und die Worte ‚Meine Mami hat mir wie einem kleinen Jungen den Popo versohlt' waren magisch auf seine Stirn tätowiert. Geschockt stand er so schnell vom Tisch auf, dass er seinen Stuhl umschmiss. Er rannte hinauf in sein Zimmer und blieb dort für den Rest des Abends.

~*~*~

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und starrte auf den Betthimmel über ihm. Er hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt, seit er an diesem Morgen erwacht war und entdeckte, dass Draco nicht neben ihm lag. Der Blonde war verschwunden, während er geschlafen hatte.

Er seufzte.

_Genau wie alles andere Gute in meinem Leben. In einem Moment da, im nächsten verschwunden._

Es klopfte an seiner Schlafzimmertür. Er aktivierte den Spiegel neben seiner Tür, um zusehen, wer es war. Er entdeckte, dass Remus auf der anderen Seite stand und ein Frühstückstablett hielt. Er schwang seine Hand in Richtung Tür, um sie zu entriegeln und zu öffnen und setzte sich dabei auf.

„Wie geht es dir heute Morgen, Kleiner?", fragte Remus und setzte sich neben ihn. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, um anzudeuten, dass er ok war.

„Hermine flohte heute Morgen. Sie schien aufrichtig besorgt um dich. Weißt du warum?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hermine ihn genau so hasste wie Ron.

„Vielleicht solltest du mit ihr reden?" Es war mehr eine Frage als ein Statement.

_**Ich weiß nicht, Remus. Hermines Temperament ist fast so bekannt wie Rons,**_ erwiderte Harry.

„Hermine ist muggelgeboren, Harry. Ich denke, sie wird sehr verständnisvoll sein. Sie hat einen schlauen Kopf auf ihren Schultern."

_**Jah, hat sie,**_ seufzte Harry.

„Soll ich sie also zum Essen einladen?"

_**Wenn Severus es aushält, sie hier zu haben,**_ antwortete Harry und trank einen Schluck Saft.

„Sorge dich nicht um Severus. Lucius und ich haben ihn fest in der Hand." Remus grinste verschmitzt. Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk und Remus klopfte ihm auf dem Rücken, die ganze Zeit über lachend.

_**Danke für die Vorstellung, Remus.**_ Harry schauderte.

„Immer wieder gern, Kleiner", lächelte Remus. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Seine Hand war auf der Türklinke, als der Geist einer Stimme seinen Namen rief. Er drehte sich zurück zu Harry, der plötzlich sehr nervös aussah.

„_Ha-hast du heute Morgen Draco gesehen?"_

„In der Tat, das habe ich. Er sagte etwas darüber in die Stadt zu gehen und dir ein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk zu kaufen. Aber das hast du nicht von mir", grinste Remus und zwinkerte ihm zu. Harrys Lächeln erleuchtete den Raum und Remus überließ ihn seinem Frühstück.

~*~*~

Hass war etwas Hässliches. Er lässt dich nicht länger Kontrolle über deine Taten und Gedanken spüren. Er lässt dich fühlen, als würdest du von innen heraus verbrannt. Und wenn der Hass stark genug, wird der Wahnsinn sicher folgen.

Er starrte sich im Spiegel an, in seinen Augen loderte all der Hass, den er aufbringen konnte. Mit dem Messer, das er vom Tisch nahm, ritzte er fünf Buchstaben in das Fleisch seines Bauches ein. Es gab viel zu zahlen und er würde die ausführende Hand sein.

Als er fertig war, spürte er keinen Schmerz. Nur ein Taubheitsgefühl, das in seine Knochen sickerte und sein Herz kälter werden ließ. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch das Blut, das seinen Bauch hinunterlief, verfolgte die Buchstaben, die er in sein Fleisch geritzt hatte.

**D R A C O**

Dann lachte er. Wenn irgendjemand in der Nähe sein Lachen gehört hätte, wäre er vor Angst davon gelaufen. Es war das Lachen eines wahnsinnigen Verstandes. Wehe denen, auf die er es abgesehen hatte.


	14. Ewige Freundschaft

A/N: Ich würde mich wirklich sehr über Reviews freuen!!!

**Kapitel 14 – Ewige Freundschaft**

Hermine stieg graziös aus dem Kamin und nutzte ihren Zauberstab, um den Ruß zu entfernen. Sie war erschrocken Remus Lupin und Lucius Malfoy mit Severus zwischen ihnen auf der Couch sitzen zu sehen.

„Ähm…" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Ms Granger, erlauben Sie mir Remus und Lucius Lufoy-Snape vorzustellen", grüßte Severus. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie realisierte, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Lucius rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mich davon überzeugt hast meinen Nachnamen so zu verschandeln."

„Würdest du lieber Lucius Malfoy Lupin Snape genannt werden?", fragte Remus. „Du musst zugeben, das ist ziemlich lang."

„Schön!", schnaubte Lucius. Hermine lächelte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie Lucius Malfoy so völlig gelassen sehen würde, und noch dazu in der Gegenwart von Remus Lupin und Severus Snape.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie alle drei glücklich mit diesem Arrangement sind?", fragte sie.

„Das sind wir wahrhaftig, Ms Granger", erwiderte Lucius. „Ich glaube, Sie werden Mr Potter und meinen Sohn auf dem Balkon finden."

„Ein Balkon? Hier unten?" Hermines Mund stand weit offen.

„Sie wären überrascht, was das Schloss für seine Einwohner zu bieten hat", antwortete Severus. Sie nickte und ging los, als eine Hand ihren Weg blockierte. Sie fand sich in die dunklen Augen ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors starrend wieder. „Bitte geh behutsam mit ihm um. Rons Verrat hat ihn sehr viel mehr verletzt, als er zugibt."

„Ich bin nicht hier, um ihn noch mehr zu verletzen, als er es bereits ist. Ronald Weasley ist ein Bastard, ich bereue den Tag, an dem ich ihn getroffen habe." Sie blickte finster. Severus nickte und ließ sie gehen.

~*~*~

Als sie sich der Tür näherte, hörte sie etwas, das wie ein heftiger Streit klang. Es war ziemlich einseitig, wenn einer der Beteiligten nicht sprechen konnte. Sie kicherte als sie mithörte.

„Ach, komm schon, Harry. Du musst etwas essen! … Es interessiert mich verflucht noch mal nicht, ob du nervös bist, du wirst trotzdem etwas essen! … Wie kannst du es wissen, bevor du mit ihr gesprochen hast? … Onkel Severus hat Recht. Sie hat ihren eigenen Verstand … Sie ist kein hirnloser Zombie, der Weasley jeden Wunsch erfüllt. Trau ihr etwas zu … Ich sagte, ich bewundere sie. Ich muss niemanden leiden, um ihn zu bewundern … Aber sicher! Komm wieder damit an! Wir waren Kinder. Ich war ein Arsch ihr gegenüber, sie hatte jedes Recht mir ins Gesicht zu schlagen! … Sehr lustig, Potter!" Hermine kicherte erneut und entschied ihre Anwesenheit bekannt zu machen. Sie hatten ihr ihre Rücken zugewandt, somit bemerkten sie ihre Ankunft nicht. Draco saß in Harrys Schoß und sie blicken auf das Quidditch-Feld.

„Hallo, Gentlemen", grüßte sie. Erschrocken sprang Harry auf und warf den Mann von seinem Schoß auf den steinernen Boden.

„Au! Harry!", jammerte Draco. Harry warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, als er seinem festen Freund auf die Füße half.

Hermine und Harry starrten einander lange an.

„Um Merlins Willen, umarmt euch endlich!", brummte Draco und stieß Harry in ihre Richtung. Harry näherte sich, bis sie ihren Arm ausstrecken und ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legen konnte, wenn sie es wollen würde. Er starrte sie an, eine Frage stand deutlich in seinen leuchtend grünen Augen.

„Harry James Potter, du bist es jetzt und wirst immer mein allerbester Freund sein." Sie lächelte. Ihre Stimme war sanft und gefühlsgeladen. „Es kümmert mich nicht, was Ronald Weasley darüber denkt, dass du von einem Slytherin adoptiert wurdest und einen Slytherin als festen Freund hast. Ich kenne dein Herz und das ist alles, was mir etwas bedeutet."

Das schien das Richtige zu sein, was sie sagen konnte, denn nur einen Augenblick später fand sie sich von seinen Armen in einer warmen Umarmung umschlossen.

„Danke, Schwester meines Herzens", echote seine Stimme. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie schloss sie fest.

„Wenn sie anfängt zu flennen, gehe ich", erklang eine verärgerte Stimme hinter ihnen. Hermine kicherte und trat von Harry zurück. Sie wischte sich die Nässe aus ihren Augen.

„Sorry, Malfoy", sagte sie ihm ehrlich.

„Äh … nenn mich Draco", schnaubte Draco. „Da wir beide bei Harry sein werden."

„Nur wenn du dich dazu bringen kannst mich Hermine zu nennen", erwiderte sie.

„Ich verspreche nichts, aber ich werde es versuchen", nickte er, als sie sich die Hände gaben. Sie sah Harry an.

„Also: wirst du mir von deinem Sommer erzählen oder muss ich dir alle Details aus der Nase ziehen?"

„Nein. Bei meiner Ehre als Gryffindor: Ich werde dir alles erzählen. Das schulde ich dir."

Und so setzten sich die drei hin und Harry hielt nichts zurück. Er gab ihr alle Details von dem, was passiert war, von manchen hatte noch nicht einmal Draco etwas gehört. Als er fertig war, waren alle in Tränen aufgelöst.

Draco sah ihn an.

„Harry, ich hasse es, es dir noch schwerer zu machen … aber denkst du nicht, dass nichts von alledem passiert wäre, wenn Dumbledores Portrait dich nicht dorthin zurück geschickt hätte?", fragte er. Dies ließ Harry innehalten.

„Er hat Recht, Harry. Warum hast du auf das sprechende Portrait eines toten Mannes gehört? Erscheint dir das nicht etwas merkwürdig?", fragte Hermine.

„_Was hätte ich tun sollen? Er ist Dumbledore. Ich schulde dem Mann meinen Respekt, selbst wenn er tot ist."_

„Aber darum geht es, Harry. Er ist tot. Er kommt nicht zurück. Und du bist in den Augen unserer Welt ein Erwachsener. Du hättest überhaupt nicht dorthin zurückgehen sollen", erwiderte Hermine.

„Ich denke, du und das Portrait solltet bald ein langes Gespräch führen", warf Draco ein.

Harry konnte nur nicken, als er über diese neue Entwicklung nachdachte.


	15. Ich bin nur ein Mensch, Harry

**Kapitel 15 – Ich bin nur ein Mensch, Harry, und nicht perfekt**

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du nicht Severus oder mich bei dir sein lässt", grummelte Draco, als er und Harry die Korridore zum McGonagalls Büro entlang liefen.

„_Weil keiner von euch seinen Zorn über das, was mir passiert ist, kontrollieren kann. Ich befürchte, dass ihr sein Portrait verhext, bevor er eine Chance hat zu erklären_", erwiderte Harry.

„Kann ich wenigstens vor der Tür auf dich warten. Oder wäre das zu störend?", spottete Draco. Harry stoppte sofort und zog Draco in seine Arme.

„_Ich fände es sehr schön, wenn du auf mich warten würdest_", lächelte Harry und küsste Draco kurz auf die Lippen. Draco schmolz ein kleines bisschen dahin.

„Schön, ich werde warten. Aber ich muss es nicht mögen", meinte er und stieß Harry gegen die Brust.

„_Das dachte ich auch nicht_", grinste Harry. Sie kamen beim Wasserspeier zum McGonagalls Büro an und Draco sah ihn an.

„Harry ist hier, Professor", sprach er. Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich zur Seite, um die sich bewegende Treppe freizugeben. Mit einem weiteren Kuss für Draco stieg Harry hinauf.

Draco beschwor einen Stuhl herauf und setzte sich, um zu warten. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass ihn jemand aus den Schatten beobachtete.

~*~*~

„Einen schönen Nachmittag, Harry. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er bisher angenehm war?", fragte Professor McGonagall als er den Raum betrat.

_**Er war ziemlich ereignislos,**_ erwiderte Harry. Jemand hinter ihm räusperte sich. Er drehte sich um und sah Professor Dumbledore, der ihn aus seinem Portrait anstarrte.

_**Professor,**_ nickte Harry.

„Nun. Ich werde euch allein lassen. Albus, benimm dich", meinte McGonagall, während sie aufstand. Sie verließ das Zimmer und eine seltsame Stille breitete sich darin aus.

„Harry, ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich sagen kann, um es wieder gut zu machen", seufzte Dumbledore.

„_Warum haben Sie mich an diesen Ort zurückgeschickt? Es wäre mir völlig gut gegangen, wenn ich am Grimmauldplatz oder hier in Hogwarts geblieben wäre."_

„Ich habe zu der Zeit ehrlich gedacht, dass es das Beste sei, was ich für dich tun könnte."

„_Wie oft habe ich Sie in den ganzen Jahren angefleht, mich nicht dorthin zurück zu schicken, als das Schuljahr endete? Nicht ein einziges Mal haben Sie auf mich gehört."_

„Ich bedauere mehr als du denkst, dass ich nicht auf dich gehört habe."

„_Aber warum?"_

„Harry, als deine Mutter starb, war dies ein großes Opfer dir zugunsten, damit du weiter leben würdest. Ich habe dir von der Schutzmagie erzählt, die auf dich gelegt wurde, aber ich habe dir nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Diese Schutzmagie sollte dich vor Schaden bewahren, sowohl magischem als auch von Muggeln verursachten, so lange der Ort, an dem du dich aufhältst von dir als Zuhause bezeichnet werden kann. Ich verstehe nun, dass du niemals von den Dursleys als dein Zuhause gedacht hast. Und ich bedauere es sehr, dies nicht früher gesehen zu haben, sonst hätte ich dich schon vor langer Zeit aus dieser Situation befreit."

„_Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum Sie mich jetzt zurückschickten. Warum jetzt? Voldemort ist tot und kann mir nichts mehr anhaben. Die Auroren verfolgen alle Flüchtigen. Es wäre für mich in Ordnung gewesen bei den Weasleys oder bei Remus zu bleiben."_

„Diese Schutzmagie, so alt wie sie ist, sollte bis zu deinem sechzehnten Geburtstag aktiv bleiben. Dies ist der Grund, warum ich dich immer zurückschickte. Ich war versichert, dass du vor Schaden sicher bleiben würdest, dass niemand in der Lage sein würde die Zauber zu übertreten, um dich zu verletzen."

„_Mein Onkel brauchte keinen Vorwand. Er hasst mich von dem Tag an, als ich auf seiner Türschwelle landete",_ seufzte Harry und ließ seinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände fallen.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Wenn ich die Chance hätte, es ändern, würde ich sie ergreifen. Aber du hast in deinem dritten Jahr gesehen, wie verzwickt die Zeit sein kann. Ich gebe es zu: Ich bin nur ein Mensch, Harry, nicht perfekt. Ich habe meine Mängel, genau wie du, wie Severus, sogar Draco. Ich war blind für alles außer zu sehen, dass Voldemort wahrhaftig von unserer Welt verschwunden ist, sodass wir in Frieden leben können. Und mit einem großen Preis, den du zahlen musstest, wurde es geschafft. Ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages einem alten Mann für seine Mängel vergeben kannst."

Harry sah erneut auf und sah, dass Dumbledore leicht weinte. Eigene Tränen füllten seine Augen.

„_Ich werde es versuchen. Es wird schwer sein, aber ich werde es versuchen."_

„Das ist alles, worum ich dich bitten kann", nickte Dumbledore. Er atmete tief durch, um sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Und nun, Harry. Da gibt es etwas, was du wissen solltest." Harry setzte sich in seinem Stuhl gerade hin.

„_Was ist es?"_

„Du solltest ein Auge auf Draco haben, immer. Ich fürchte, dass jemand versuchen könnte ihn zu verletzen, um an dich heranzukommen oder umgekehrt."

„_Todesser?",_ fragte Harry.

„Es ist schwer zu sagen. Aber ich fühle ihren Hass. Ich bin mir nur unsicher, ob er gegen dich oder ihn gerichtet ist."

„_Immer wachsam, wie Moody gern sagte_", nickte Harry.

„Versprich mir nur, dass du, wenn etwas passiert, einen Erwachsenen um Hilfe bittest. Ich will, dass du das, was von deiner Teenagerzeit übrig geblieben ist, genießt, bevor du der Welt als Erwachsener gegenüber trittst."

„_Sir, nichts für ungut, aber ich bin schon seit sehr langer Zeit kein Kind mehr. Ich wüsste im Moment nicht einmal, wie ich eines sein soll_", meinte Harry. _„Ich sollte jetzt gehen. Draco wartet auf mich und er tendiert dazu sehr schnell die Geduld zu verlieren."_

„Komm mich besuchen, wann auch immer du das Bedürfnis verspürst zu reden."

„_Das werde ich Sir. Danke_." Harry stand auf und ging. Dabei fühlte er sich, als hätten er und Dumbledore nicht wirklich irgendetwas geklärt.

Als er den Fuß der Treppen erreicht hatte, war Draco nicht mehr dort, wo er ihn verlassen hatte. Ein lautes Stöhnen erreichte seine Ohren und er beeilte sich der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Er fand Draco hinter einer Ritterrüstung auf der rechten Seite des steinernen Wasserspeiers. Der Blonde war bewusstlos und ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief an der Seite seines Gesichtes herunter. Harry ließ ihn schnell auf eine Trage schweben und brachte ihn zum Krankenflügel. Dabei bemerkte er nicht die finstere Visage, die ein ganzes Stück hinter ihm schwebte.

~*~*~

_Das war knapp gewesen. _Die Person hinter Harry blickte düster. Es war die perfekte Möglichkeit gewesen Rache auszuüben. Draco war im Korridor allein gewesen. Es war ein einfach eine Sache von sich hinter ihm anschleichen und ihn wegzuziehen. Draco hatte k.o. geschlagen und gefesselt so süß ausgesehen und sein Angreifer war von ihm wie gebannt. Aber die Zeit war davongelaufen und viel zu zeitig war Harry zurückgekehrt, bevor die Gerechtigkeit ausgeübt werden konnte.

Frust fraß an dem dunklen Herz, das im Inneren schlug.

_Ich werde dich noch bekommen, Malfoy. Dein geschätzter Potter wird nicht immer da sein._

Eine Hand streichelte den bedeckten Bauch, wo Dracos Name versteckt war. Die Schule würde wieder beginnen und es würde reichlich Möglichkeiten geben, dem Feind nahe zu kommen.

_Ich werde den rechten Augenblick abwarten. Aber bald … bald werde ich das haben, das mir zusteht._


	16. Anspielung und Ausflucht

**Kapitel 16 – Anspielung und Ausflucht**

Dracos Augenlider flatterten und er stöhnte als das grelle Licht des Krankenflügels in seinen Augen schmerzte. Er schloss sie schnell.

„Draco?", kam eine bekannte Stimme.

„Hermine?", krächzte er.

„Gott sei dank geht es dir gut. Was ist passiert?" Er fühlte, dass jemand etwas an seinen Mund drückte und öffnete ihn. Kühles Wasser lief seinen Rachen hinunter und behob die Trockenheit.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wartete auf Harry in der Nähe von McGonagalls Büro und plötzlich roch ich Geißblatt. Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass ich hier aufgewacht bin. Was ist passiert?"

„Irgendjemand hat dich von hinten angegriffen. Harry war derjenige, der dich gefunden hat", erklärte Hermine. „Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wer dir schaden will? Skrupellose Todesser?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wo ist Harry?"

„Er ist bei Snape. Er war sehr aufgebracht, als er dich fand. Snape und Remus brauchten fast eine Stunde, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen oder er hätte Snapes Zimmer zersprengt."

„Wow!", staunte Draco. Er begann aus dem Bett aufzustehen, aber Hermine schob ihn wieder zurück.

„Wo denkst du, gehst du hin?"

„Harry sehen, was denkst du denn?"

„Du stehst nicht aus dem Bett auf, bis Madame Pomfrey es erlaubt, und wenn du es versuchst, hex ich dir deine Eier weg. Ich denke nicht, dass Harry darüber besonders glücklich wäre, aber ich werde tun, was ich muss." Sie sah ihn böse an. Draco erschauderte und ging schnell zurück ins Bett.

„Du bist verdammt nervig!", grummelte Draco.

„Dies ist mir zu Ohren gekommen", grinste sie. Madame Pomfrey hetzte in den Raum und untersuchte Draco schnell.

„Irgendwelche Kopfschmerzen?", fragte sie und leuchtete dabei mit ihrem Zauberstab in seine Augen.

„Nein."

„Schwindelgefühle oder Übelkeit?"

„Nein, Madame", erwiderte Draco, als sie ihre Finger gegen seinen Hinterkopf drückte.

„Verbleibende Schmerzen?"

„Mir geht es gut."

„Dann haben Severus' Heiltränke ihren Job getan. Sie können gehen, Mr Malfoy und um Merlins Willen: versuchen Sie diesmal mehr als einen Monat fern zu bleiben!"

„Ich werde mein bestes geben", kicherte Draco und stand auf. Hermine wartete, während er sich umzog und brachte ihn zurück hinunter in die Kerker. Sie verließ seine Seite nicht, bis er sicher in Professor Snapes Räumen war.

Lucius stürzte sich sofort auf ihn, knuffte und untersuchte ihn. Er winkte ihn ab.

„Mir geht es gut, Vater", schnaubte Draco von der Aufmerksamkeit genervt.

„Ich beruhige nur meine Gedanken, Sohn. Als Harry uns erzählte, dass du angegriffen wurdest, wollte ich sofort an deine Seite rennen, aber Severus und Lupin ließen mich nicht. Sie sagten, dass Harry sich um dich kümmern soll."

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Draco.

„Wohin geht er immer, wenn er besorgt oder aufgebracht ist?", fragte Severus. Draco unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und ging, um seinen Besen zu holen. Hermines Augenbrauen schossen nach oben als sie sah, was in seiner Hand war.

„Wo zur Hölle denkst du, gehst du hin?", forderte sie, die Hände auf ihre Hüften gestützt.

„Raus zum Feld. Wohin sonst?", erwiderte er. Lucius, Remus und Severus wichen weise zurück.

„Die Hölle wird einfrieren, bevor ich dich auf einen Besen lasse, Draco Malfoy!" Sie schaute ihn böse an.

„Wie bitte?" Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Wenn du denkst, dass ich dich auf einen Besen steigen lasse und dich Dummheiten anstellen lasse, während du gerade wegen eines Schädeltraumas aus dem Krankenflügel kommst, dann hast du dich mächtig geschnitten!"

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter, Granger. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe!"

„Als Harrys beste Freundin stehe ich sogar noch über deiner Mutter! Bring diesen Besen dorthin zurück, wo du ihn gefunden hast oder ich lasse Ginnys Flederwichtfluch wie einen Kitzelzauber aussehen, so wahr mir Gott helfe!"

Eine wütende Hermine war mit Sicherheit Furcht einflößend und er tat klugerweise, was ihm gesagt wurde. Er kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, seine Wangen rot gefärbt voller Beschämung, dass sein Vater und seine Onkels diese Szene miterlebt hatten.

„Und jetzt können wir gehen und nach Harry sehen", lächelte sie.

„Wer hat dich plötzlich zu meinem Bodyguard gemacht?"

„Das war ich und nun komm", schmunzelte sie. Er warf besiegt seine Hände in die Luft und verließ den Raum, Hermine direkt hinter ihm. Im Moment als sich die Tür schloss, überschlugen sich die drei Männer im Zimmer vor Lachen.

„Erinnere mich daran, niemals Grangers böse Seite zu spüren zu bekommen", sagte Lucius außer Atem.

„Du dachtest, meine Tage sind schlimm? Ihre lassen meine wie einen Spaziergang erscheinen", lachte Remus laut.

„Sie nimmt, wie du gerade gesehen hast, ihren Job als Harrys Vertrauensperson sehr ernst", grinste Severus, während er Tränen der Heiterkeit aus seinen Augen wischte.

„Merlin weiß, dass es jemand tun muss nach der ganzen Scheiße, die er durchstehen musste", meinte Lucius.

„Von der einiges dir zugeschrieben werden kann", erwiderte Severus.

„Ich erinnere mich, dass du irgendwie ein bisschen geholfen hast … irgendetwas von einer zur Hälfte gehörten Prophezeiung, wenn ich mich recht entsinne." Lucius schaute böse. Severus starrte ihn wütend an.

„Du egoistischer, ichbezogener, _mmmppphhhh_!" Severus war auf dem besten Weg in eine ausgewachsene Schimpftirade auszubrechen, als er plötzlich von ein paar Lippen über seinen eigenen unterbrochen wurde. Als er sich zurückzog, benommen und leicht angeturnt, grinste Remus ihn an.

„Weiß du, wie verdammt heiß du bist, wenn du wütend bist?", schmunzelte Remus und strich seine Handflächen sanft an Severus' schlanken Hüften.

„Nein, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber du kannst es mir vermutlich zeigen", grinste Severus.

„Hey! Was ist mit mir?", rief Lucius aus und klang dabei wie ein Kind, das gerade sein Lieblingsspielzeug verloren hatte. Remus ließ einen Arm um Severus' Taille und drehte sich, um Lucius anzusehen.

„Hmmm … Ich denke, du musst dafür bestraft werden, ein paar für alle von uns unschöne Erinnerungen geweckt zu haben." Remus schmunzelte Lucius tatsächlich an. Severus widerstand dem Drang zu grinsen. Lucius machte geschockt Stielaugen. Remus sah Severus an. „Was schlägst du vor, Liebe meines Lebens?"

Severus' Augen funkelten böse und ließen Lucius erschaudern. Er hatte diesen Blick von Severus schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen.

„Remus, erinnerst du dich an diese Box unter meinem Bett?"

„Die, die ich aus Ägypten mitgebracht habe, als ich zuletzt dort war? Die mit all den…?"

„Ja, genau die."

„Severus, du perverser kleiner Mistkerl!", kicherte Remus.

„Das habe ich von dir gelernt, Remus", grinste Severus. Beide drehten sich Lucius zu, der sie misstrauisch beäugte.

„Was plant ihr beide?", forderte er.

„Vergeltung, mein lieber Lucius. Eine von der ich denke, dass wir alle profitieren", flüsterte Severus mit einer sexy Stimme. Lucius unterdrückte den Drang zu stöhnen, ließ jedoch einen fast mädchenhaften Aufschrei erklingen, als Remus seine wölfische Kraft demonstrierte, Lucius über seine Schulter warf und zum Schlafzimmer lief.

„Lass mich sofort runter! Ich bin kein verdammtes Mädchen!", schrie er. Er schrie erneut mädchenhaft auf, als Lupin ihm auf sein Hinterteil schlug.

„Glaube mir, Lucius. Der Ständer, der sich an meine Schulter presst, beweist diese Tatsache."

„Halt den Mund!", grummelte Lucius als er kurzerhand auf das Bett fallen gelassen wurde. In weniger als einer Minute waren seine beiden Liebhaber und er nackt. Er war mit den ägyptischen Seidenschals, die in der von Severus genannten Box gewesen waren, an die Bettposten gebunden. Lucius sprach für eine Weile kein anderes Wort als „Oh Merlin, Severus!" und „Fick mich härter, Remus!".

~*~*~

Draco grummelte auf dem ganzen Weg zum Feld über „nervende Hexen, die sich nicht um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern" und „und die ganze Ungerechtigkeit". Hermine kicherte einfach und tätschelte ihm den Rücken.

Harry war wirklich draußen auf dem Feld. Er saß an dem einen Ort, wo er sich immer zuhause fühlte – im Torring auf der linken Seite des Feldes. Draco und Hermine hielten genau unter ihm an und starrten ihn an. Hermine sprach einen Sonorus und rief zu ihm hinauf. Als er herunter schaute und Draco neben ihr stehen sah, kletterte er auf seinen Besen, war im Nu an Dracos Seite und umarmte ihn fest.

Draco wurde damit spielend fertig und strich sanft kreisend über seinen Rücken.

„Ich möchte bald atmen, Harry", lächelte Draco. Harry gab ihn schnell frei und lächelte ihn verlegen an.

„_Geht es dir gut?",_ fragte er.

„Mir geht es gut, Liebling. Ich habe einen Dickschädel, weißt du", scherzte Draco.

„_Mach darüber bitte keine Witze. Ich war zu Tode erschrocken, als ich dich dort liegen sah mit dem Blut, das von deinem Kopf floss_", erzählte Harry ihm. Das Lächeln verließ Dracos Gesicht und er nahm Harrys Hand in seine.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe ehrlich keine Idee, wer es auf mich abgesehen haben könnte, außer irgendwelchen Todessern, die immer noch da draußen sind. Aber wie würden die nach Hogwarts kommen? McGonagall und Lupin haben mit deiner Karte sichergestellt, dass alle Geheimgänge in die Schule blockiert und geschützt sind."

„Ist es einem von euch in den Sinn gekommen, dass es ein Schüler sein könnte?", fragte Hermine. Harry und Draco sahen sie geschockt an.

„_Aber sie haben jeden Schüler der Schule überprüft und diejenigen mit dem Dunklen Mal auf ihrem Arm verwiesen_", erwiderte Harry von dieser Tatsache ziemlich beunruhigt.

„Vielleicht ist es jemand mit einem Groll gegen Draco."

„Das wäre die gesamte verdammte Schule, Hermine! Ich war, wie du sehr wohl weißt, keine besonders nette Person", schnaubte Draco.

„_Also sollten wir jedem gegenüber wachsam sein_?", fragte Harry.

„Irgendjemand hat es darauf abgesehen Draco zu verletzen", nickte Hermine. Ohne ein Wort gingen die drei zurück nach drinnen, um Schutzzauber für jeden von ihnen zu diskutieren. Die Erwachsenen waren nirgendwo zu sehen, als sie zurückkamen.

„_Ich schau in ihrem Zimmer nach_", meinte Harry. Er ging und war innerhalb einer halben Minute zurück, sein Gesicht rot vor Beschämung.

„Was zur Hölle?" Draco starrte seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an.

„WIE KONNTEST DU VERGESSEN DIE TÜR ZU SCHLIESSEN? ER IST WAHRSCHEINLICH ZU TODE ERSCHROCKEN!", kam Severus' Schrei einen Augenblick später. Harry schien in seinem Sessel zu versinken und versteckte sich hinter Dracos Umhang. Draco schaltete schnell und sah etwas grün um die Nase aus, als Remus ins Zimmer kam und sich hastig einen Umhang um die Hüfte band. Als er Harrys Gesicht sah, öffnete er seinem Mund, um zu erklären, aber Draco hielt eine Hand nach oben.

„Wir. Wollen. Es. Nicht. Wissen. Niemals. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest. Ich denke, ich werde Harry zu Madame Pomfrey bringen und diese spezielle Erinnerung aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen lassen. Und aus meinem, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke." Harry umarmte ihn dankbar und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange. Remus lächelte und drehte sich nickend zu Hermine, die einen nachdenklichen Blick trug.

„Hermine?", fragte Draco.

„Kann ich zugucken kommen?", grinste sie und starrte Remus in die Augen. Er verschluckte sich an seinem Lachen als Draco entrüstet aussah und Harry ihr auf den Arm schlug. Remus lachte laut auf und ging zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Er riskierte einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter.

„Erwartet nicht, dass sich eure Väter heute zum Abendessen anschließen. Sie werden für die Dauer des Abends etwas ... _angebunden_ sein." Er verließ den Raum. Draco sah Harry an, welcher zurück starrte.

„Lasst uns zu Madame Pomfrey gehen", meinte Draco als Harry energisch nickte. Hermines Lachen verfolgte sie den ganzen Weg nach oben.

Was sie nicht wussten war, dass jemand sie aus dem Schatten beobachtete. Seine Augen glitzerten voll Bosheit.


	17. Unterbringung

**Kapitel 17 – Unterbringung**

Am Abend bevor die Schüler zurückkommen sollten, klopfte es an Severus' Tür. Jeder war still, als er sie öffnete. Minerva stand auf der Türschwelle.

„Schulleiterin", nickte Severus und trat zur Seite, um sie einzulassen. Harry, Draco, Lucius und Remus standen vom Tisch auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie stoppte sie.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht beim Abendessen stören. Besonders Sie, Mr Potter", lächelte sie. „Ich habe genau genommen etwas mit Ihnen allen zu besprechen."

„Würden Sie uns Gesellschaft leisten, Minerva? Wir wollten gerade zu Abend essen", fragte Remus.

„Wenn Severus nichts dagegen einzuwenden hat, ich könnte eine Mahlzeit vertragen. Ich war damit beschäftigt Vorbereitungen für morgen zu treffen und habe dabei die Zeit vergessen."

„Ich wäre geehrt, wenn Sie mit uns speisen würden, Minerva", lächelte Severus und fügte ein weiteres Gedeck hinzu. Er wartete bis sie sich gesetzt hatte, bevor er ihr das Abendessen servierte – Fasanenbraten.

Sie aßen für eine Weile in Stille, bevor Lucius das Thema, weswegen sie gekommen war, aufgriff.

„Über was wollten Sie mit uns reden?"

„Oh! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen", lachte sie. „Es geht um Harrys und Dracos Unterbringung in den Schlafsälen."

Harry sah Severus mit offensichtlicher Panik in seinen strahlend grünen Augen an. Er wollte nicht zurück in den Schlafsaal. Severus sah Harry jedoch nicht an.

„Auf gar keinen Fall", meinte er. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Dies blieb jedoch von allen außer Draco unbemerkt. Sanft drückte er Harrys Hand.

„Severus, sicher wäre Harry gerne wieder zurück bei seinen Freunden?", meinte Minerva und bemerkte seine negative Reaktion nicht.

„Nein, Minerva. So lange noch ein Weasley in Gryffindor ist, weigere ich mich meinen Sohn seinen Hassreden auszusetzen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir Harry fragen, was er will. Es ist mehr seine Entscheidung als die jedes anderen", meinte Remus. Alle Augen wandten sich dem gefragten jungen Mann zu.

_**Ich will nicht nach Gryffindor zurückkehren. Es tut mir Leid, Professor.**_

„Warum nicht, Harry? Ich möchte deine Gründe hören."

_**Weil in der ganzen Zeit, in der ich in Hogwarts war, wenn etwas schief lief oder etwas Seltsames geschah, ich derjenige war, der beschuldigt wurde. Jeder in Gryffindor, mit der Ausnahme von Neville, wandte sich von mir ab und ließ es so scheinen, als wäre es meine Schuld. Das vierte Jahr war höchstwahrscheinlich das schlimmste, als jeder dachte, dass ich meinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen hätte. Ron hat fast einen Monat nicht mit mir geredet. Und nun hasst er mich völlig und würde mich wahrscheinlich im Schlaf verhexen. Alles, was er sieht ist das, was er als Verrat bezeichnet. Er hasst Slytherin und jeden, der mit dem Haus in Verbindung gebracht wird und ich will seinen Hass nicht spüren. Ich habe mich hier unten sowieso schon immer wohler gefühlt,**_ fügte er nachträglich hinzu.

Minerva kräuselte ihre Lippen, missbilligte deutlich diese Entscheidung entgegen ihrer eigenen. Sie mochte es nicht, aber sie konnte Harry nicht zwingen dort zu sein, wo er nicht sein wollte. Sie nickte widerwillig und niemandem entging Harrys erleichtertes Seufzen.

„Also, Mr Malfoy…"

„Ich bleibe, wo auch immer Harry ist", unterbrach Draco.

„Und ich hoffe bei Merlin, dass dies nicht in den Slytherin Schlafsälen ist", meinte Lucius.

„Wenn Sie mich ausreden lassen würden", erwiderte Minerva gereizt. Beide Malfoys hatten den Anstand zu erröten. „Was ich sagen wollte, Mr Malfoy. Als Schulsprecher dieses Jahr, können Sie sich Ihre Räumlichkeiten selbst aussuchen."

„Oh. Das geht dann in Ordnung, solange Harry bei mir bleibt."

„Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

„Warum nicht?" Lucius schaute finster.

„Harry würde sich sehr wahrscheinlich als Ablenkung zu Dracos Schulsprecherpflichten erweisen."

„Das ist großer Schwachsinn und das wissen Sie!", explodierte Lucius. Draco sah seinen Vater mit Stielaugen an. In seinem achtzehnjährigen Leben hatte er nie das Wort ‚Schwachsinn' von den Lippen des großartigen Lucius Malfoy kommen hören. Draco sah Harry an und sah, dass dieser genauso geschockt war.

„Wie bitte?", staunte McGonagall.

„Draco war, auf mein und Severus' Bestehen, immer auf sein Lernen fokussiert. Seine Noten haben sich nicht ein einziges Mal verschlechtert, selbst als er und Harry sich permanent gestritten haben. Ich denke, seine Prüfungsergebnisse beweisen diese Tatsache. Also stehen Sie nicht hier und kommen mir so, das kaufe ich Ihnen nicht ab."

Minerva kräuselte erneut ihre Lippen und sah Remus an.

„Remus, sicher verstehst du, dass es Harry und Draco nicht erlaubt sein sollte zusammen zu wohnen."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich sehe nicht, was das Problem ist."

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich?", fragte sie.

„Ähm. Nein. Sollte es?" Remus' Stimme wurde alarmierend.

„Ich kann es tolerieren, dass ihr drei zusammen lebt, als etwas sehr Seltenes und Wundersames. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass dies auch Schüler tun."

„Ah, also ist es ihre sexuelle Vorliebe, mit der Sie Probleme haben!", krähte Remus. Severus und Lucius sahen sich amüsiert an und standen im Hintergrund, um Remus' Wirken zu sehen.

„Sie sind Schüler, Remus."

„Und sie sind beide volljährig, Minerva", schoss er zurück.

„Warum diskutieren wir überhaupt darüber?", fragte sie.

„Du hast es angefangen, nicht ich. Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass Harry und Draco zusammen wohnen. Sie sind immerhin verlobt."

Es wurde so still im Zimmer, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Minerva wandte sich den beiden jüngsten Männern im Zimmer zu. Harry hielt seine linke Hand nach oben und ließ seinen Verschleierungszauber fallen. Damit gab er die Sicht auf den Verlobungsring der Familie Malfoy an seiner Hand frei.

„Und ich glaube, dass die Gesetze in diesem Fall eindeutig sind, Minerva. Wenn zwei Personen verlobt sind, haben sie jedes Recht gemeinsam in dem Domizil ihrer Wahl zu leben. Du hast bei dieser Angelegenheit kein Mitspracherecht."

„Es scheint, dass ich falsch lag", gab Minerva leise zu. Sie sah Harry und Draco an. „Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet. Ich werde euch zeigen, wo ihr dieses Jahr wohnen werdet."

Sie drehte sich zur Tür, aber eine Hand auf ihrem Arm stoppte sie. Sie drehte sich zurück zu Harry, mit einer Augenbraue fragend nach oben gezogen. Als Antwort lehnte er sich nach oben und küsste ihre Wange. Daraufhin lächelte sie, wissend, dass ihr ihre Bemerkungen vergeben wurden. Sie tätschelte seine Hand, rang darum nicht zu weinen und führte die beiden aus dem Raum.

Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, fand sich Remus schneller als er blinzeln konnte ins Schlafzimmer gezogen und nackt ausgezogen wieder.

„Schließt die – _Oh Merlin, Severus!_ – Tür!", brachte er zustande zu keuchen, als seine Liebhaber seinen Körper liebkosten.

~*~*~

Minerva brachte sie kurze Zeit später zurück, vor allem um ihre Diskussion zu beenden. Sie war etwas überrascht, die drei Männer in Morgenmänteln zu sehen, fragte aber nicht nach. Harry und Draco sahen sich die Augen verdrehend an.

„Die andere Angelegenheit, die ich besprechen wollte, ist Lucius' Funktion hier an der Schule", begann sie, als sie sich hinsetzte.

„Ja, wir können ihn nicht faulenzen lassen", grinste Severus. „Er würde schnell dick und rund werden."

„Ich kann dir sagen, dass an mir kein Gramm Fett ist, also sei ruhig", erwiderte Lucius.

„Wie könnte ich das nicht wissen", meinte Remus sich die Lippen leckend.

„Bitte nicht vor uns. Wir versuchen immer noch diesen letzten Zwischenfall aus unseren Gedächtnissen zu verbannen", stöhnte Draco. Minerva hatte die Ehre sowohl Lucius als auch Severus erröten zu sehen, etwas, was sie nie gedacht hatte zu sehen. Sie lächelte sie an.

„Ich hatte daran gedacht, dass Lucius dein Tränke-Assistent sein könnte, Severus. Seine Noten waren die drittbesten hinter deinen und Lilys."

„Aber seine Verteidigungsergebnisse waren besser als meine. Er sollte Remus assistieren", argumentierte Severus.

„Und das wird er", erwiderte sie. „Er wird dir bei den Erst- bis Drittklässlern mit Zaubertränke helfen und bei den Fünft- und Sechstklässlern bei Verteidigung."

„Was ist mit den Siebtklässlern?", konnte Draco sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Harry schlug ihn auf den Hinterkopf.

„_Ehrlich, Draco. Denkst du wirklich, dass wir Hilfe in Verteidigung und Zaubertränke brauchen nach all dem, was wir durchgestanden haben? Wir könnten die Heilerprüfung mit geschlossenen Augen bestehen_", lachte Harry.

„Du hast nicht ganz Unrecht", stimmte Draco zu. „Aber du brauchst immer noch Hilfe in Zaubertränke, Potter", konnte er nicht lassen hinzuzufügen und schmunzelte die ganze Zeit. Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Draco, das war nicht nett. Harry hatte nicht den Vorteil von Privatlehrern wie du. Er macht seine Sache in Zaubertränke gut, wenn er sich bemüht", tadelte Severus. Harry streckte Draco seine Zunge raus.

„Ich kann mir einen anderen Nutzen für deine Zunge denken", flüsterte Draco in Harrys Ohr. Harrys Gesicht leuchtete knallrot.

_**Versprechungen, Versprechungen,**_ lachte Harry.

„Also vermute ich, dass dieses Arrangement jeden zufrieden stellt?", fragte Minerva. Jeder im Zimmer nickte, außer Harry. „Harry?"

„_Es tut mir leid … Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht fragen. Aber wenn ich sehe, dass dies unser letztes Jahr ist: Ich würde gern ein letztes Mal mit dem Hogwarts Express fahren."_

„Bist du sicher, Harry? Du weißt, dass Weasley und all seine Kohorten im Zug sein werden", fragte Severus besorgt.

„_Ich will es. Außerdem, Hermine wird da sein. Sie kann mit Ron besser umgehen als ich es kann."_

„Nur, wenn du mir versprichst einige Schutzzauber zu tragen, die ich für dich spreche. Ich will mit deiner Gesundheit keine Risiken eingehen."

„Ich verspreche es, Dad", lächelte Harry. Und da war schon wieder dieses alberne Grinsen. Minerva grinste bei dem Anblick.

„Also, Gentlemen. Ich werde Sie nun allein lassen und ich werde Sie alle beim Willkommensfest sehen."

„Gute Nacht, Schulleiterin", nickte Lucius.

Minerva stand auf, um zu gehen. Sie lächelte, als sie den Blick auf Severus erhaschte, der Harry kitzelte und Harrys schrilles keuchendes Lachen.


	18. Neusortieren

**Kapitel 18 – Neusortieren**

**~*~*~**

Harry, Draco und Hermine standen auf dem Bahnsteig und warteten auf die Ankunft des Hogwarts-Express. Sie saßen da auf einer Bank und plauderten als Neville hinzustieß.

„Hi Neville!" Hermine lächelte breit und umarmte ihren Freund.

„Hi Hermine. Wie war dein Sommer?"

„Ausnahmsweise mal ereignislos. Und deiner?"

„Spektakulär. Ich habe ihn mit Professor Sprout bei den Hängenden Gärten verbracht."

„Oh, ich wollte sie immer schon sehen. Sind sie so wunderschön, wie gesagt wird?"

„Sogar noch mehr. Ich denke nicht, dass es im Englischen genügend Worte gibt, um sie zu beschreiben." Neville lächelte. Er sah über ihre Schulter auf Harry und Draco.

„Hi Harry!" lächelte Neville. Harry winkte ihm zu.

„Malfoy", sagte Neville gleichgültig.

„Longbottom," erwiderte Draco.

„Wo ist Ron? Ich dachte er würde auch hier sein." Wunderte sich Neville und sah Harry an. Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und Neville starrte erstaunt, als Draco Harrys Hand nahm und sie sanft drückte. „ Und offensichtlich habe ich etwas verpasst. Was geht hier vor sich?"

Hermine schaute Harry an, ihn um Erlaubnis bittend seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Sein Blick sagte: „Mach schon, es wird beim Fest sowieso jeder erfahren, also lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

„Neville setz dich. Das könnte eine Weile dauern", seufzte Hermine

**~*~*~**

Als Hermine fertig war, sah Neville beträchtlich blasser aus als normalerweise. Er sah Harry an.

„Du weißt, dass ich für dich für dich da bin, wenn ich kann."

„_Ich weiß Neville. Du warst in den letzten Jahren ein wundervoller Freund."_

„Trotzdem kann ich es nicht glauben, das ausgerechnet Ron, sich so gegen dich gestellt hat. Was zur Hölle ist los mit ihm?"

„Ron kann einfach nicht von seinen Vorurteilen loslassen", seufzte Hermine. Neville nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Es tut mir leid Hermina. Das muss für dich genauso hart sein."

„Schon okay, Neville. Ich habe immer an Harry geglaubt und ich werde jetzt nicht damit aufhören. Sogar wenn er eine Beziehung mit Malfoy hat", stichelte sie.

„Hey!" rief Draco. „Ich bin den ganzen Sommer über nett zu dir gewesen, Hermine!"

„Ich hab dich nur geärgert, Draco. Dummkopf", rügte sie ihn leicht und brachte ihn zum Erröten. Harry kicherte auf seine stille Art und Weise. Er sah über Hermines Schulter jemanden näher kommen und sein Ausdruck verschloss sich augenblicklich.

„Ach sieh an. Was haben wir hier? Einen Krüppel, ein Frettchen und eine Besserwisser-Bitch", meinte Ron mit abfälliger Stimme. „Neville, du solltest jetzt von hier verschwinden, bevor du dir eine der Krankheiten einfängst, die sie haben."

Neville starrte mit offenem Mund in Rons herausforderndes Gesicht und die Worte auf seiner Stirn. Und dann erfasste er Rons Worte und blickte finster.

„Hüte deine Zunge, Ronald oder ich werde deiner Mutter einen Brief schreiben", zischte – wahrhaftig zischte – Neville Ron an. Rons Augen weiteten sich.

„Also stehst du jetzt auf ihrer Seite, oder nicht?" forderte er.

„Der Beweis steht auf deinem Gesicht", zuckte Neville mit den Schultern.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Neville."

„Es braucht wohl einen, um einen zu erkennen, denke ich", erwiderte Neville ruhiger als er sich seit Langem gefühlt hatte. Ron machte Stielaugen.

„Verschwinde, Ron, bevor ich mich dazu entschließe Teile deiner Anatomie zu entfernen … mit Muggelmethoden", knurrte Hermine. Ron stolperte aufgrund ihres grimmigen Ausdrucks und der Gefahr der er ausgesetzt war. Jemand stellt ihm ein Bein und er fiel Arsch über Kopf und landete mit einem Platsch in einer Pfütze, die definitiv nicht aus Wasser war. Allein der Geruch war genug, dass ihm übel wurde. Unter dem Gelächtern der versammelten Schüler, schlich Ron davon um sich seine Wunden zu lecken und seine Rache zu planen

**~*~*~**

„Ich weiß nicht, was zur Hölle ich je in ihm gesehen habe", seufzte Hermine als sie den wütenden Rothaarigen weglaufen sahen.

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich weiß auch nicht, was du jemals in ihm gesehen hast", grinste Draco, „aber ihr beiden schient aus irgendeinem Grund einfach zusammen zu passen."

„_Ich denke es war gemäß dem, was die Leute von ihnen erwarteten zu tun, nachdem sie sie sechs Jahre lang miteinander zusammen gesehen hatten", _erwiderte Harry.

„Die Leute erwarteten, dass wir beide uns gegenseitig umbringen", meinte Draco zu ihm. Harry umging seine Antwort und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

Der Zug erschien und die vier schleppten ihre Sachen nach drinnen und schafften es sogar sich ein Abteil zu ergattern.

**~*~*~**

Professor McGonagall begann ihre Rede indem sie die älteren Schüler zurückbegrüßte und die neuen Schüler willkommen hieß, bevor die Häuserwahl begann.

Professor Snape plazierte den Hut auf seinem üblichen Stuhl und alle warteten darauf zu hören, welche Worte der Weisheit er ihnen vermitteln würde, nun, da Voldemort kein Thema mehr war und die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern fast nicht existierte.

Die gesamte Schülerschaft bekam den Schock ihres jungen Lebens als der Hut zu sprechen begann, wie sonst in Reimen, sondern auf eine normale Art und Weise.

„Viele Jahre lang habe ich Schüler auf die Häuser verteilt und nur vier haben mir jemals mit der Wahl Probleme bereitet: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, James Potter und Harry Potter. Zwei Slytherins, ein Ravenclaw und ein Gryffindor, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre. Ich werde Master Snape nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, welches sein Haus gewesen wäre, aber Harry Potter sollte nach Slytherin geschickt werden."

Bei dieser Neuigkeit drehten sich alle erschüttert zu ihrem Retter. Harry schien in seinem Stuhl zu versinken, er versuchte so klein wie möglich zu sein.

Der Hut fuhr fort, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Heute möchte ich, mit der Erlaubnis von Schulleiterin McGonagall um die Neusortierung einiger ausgewählter Schüler bitten."

„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Minerva. Eine Neusortierung war noch nie zuvor vorgekommen und sie war ziemlich verwirrt darüber, was zu tun war.

„Das bin ich, Minerva", nickte der Hut.

„Na gut."

„Draco Malfoy, Hermine Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini … bitte stehen sie auf um ihre neuen Häuser zu erfahren", kündigte der Hut an. „Wohlgemerkt sein, dass obwohl einige von ihnen ihre Häuser wechseln werden, werden es nicht sie alle sein."

Draco stand auf und warf einen panischen Blick auf Harry. Harry gab ihm ein ermunterndes Lächeln und winkte ihm zu, was Draco etwas beruhigte und er gesellte sich zu seinen Klassenkameraden beim Sprechenden Hut.

Hermine setzte sich zuerst und einen Augenblick später, verkündete der Hut: „RAVENKLAW!" Hermine sprang vom Stuhl mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht, als Severus die Farbe ihres Umhangs veränderte. Ein Platz wurde für sie am Ravenklawtisch freigemacht, als sie von ihrem neuen Haus willkommen geheißen wurde.

„Blaise Zabini."

Blaise setzte sich als nächster und wartete darauf neu sortiert zu werden. „RAVENKLAW!" Er zeigte allen ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln als Severus seinen Umhang veränderte. Er setzte sich neben Hermine und sie begannen ein angeregtes Gespräch mit jeder Menge Gestik.

„ Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy bahnte sich ihren Weg und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. „SLYTHERIN!" Sie feixte und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Greg und Vince wurden beide nach Hufflepuff geschickt, während Luna Lovegood letztendlich nach Gryffindor kam. Sehr zum Schock ihres Bruders wurde Ginny nach Slytherin geschickt.

„Warte bis Mum deswegen hier ist, du Verräterin!" schrie Ron, der endlich Hermines Fluch rückgängig gemacht hatte seine Schwester an. Sie machte eine nicht sehr damenhafte Gestik und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin, Millicent Bulstrode. Sie begannen über Quidditch-Strategien zu reden.

„Ronald Weasley, bitte setzen Sie sich", sprach der Hut. Immer noch über seine Schwester murrend, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und Severus setzte ihm den Hut auf den Kopf.

„SLYTHERIN!" rief der Hut. Rons Gesicht bekam einen hässlichen Rotton, als Severus seine Gryffindor-Farben in die von Slytherin änderte.

„Ha Ronald!" Ginny grinste ihn an, als er sich so weit weg von den anderen Slytherins setzte, wie er nur konnte. Dies war schlimmer als dann wo seine Mutter ihm den Hintern versohlen hatte.

Harry dachte darüber als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.

„Neville Longbottom" forderte der Hut auf. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug setzte Neville sich hin.

„GRYFFINDOR!" Harry und mit ihm all die anderen Gryffindors klatschten für Neville, als er sich zu seinen Freunden setzte. Harry wusste tief im Inneren, das Neville eine mutige und gütige Seele war und all zu loyal. Er war definitiv ein Gryffindor durch und durch.

„Draco Malfoy" sagte der Hut. Jeder schien den Atem anzuhalten als Draco sich auf den Stuhl setzte.

„_Mr Malfoy, wie ich sehe haben Sie endlich Ihre Augen geöffnet",_ meinte der Hut.

„_Das habe ich",_ stimmte Draco zu.

„_Dann gibt es keinen Grund diese Konversation zu führen. Natürlich nur, wen n Sie keine Einwände haben."_

„_Ich will mit ihm zusammen sein. Es gibt keine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich habe es schließlich für ihn getan."_

„_Wie es sein sollte, Mr Malfoy."_

Der Hut öffnete seinen Mund und verkündete seine Entscheidung: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Breit lächelnd als sein ehemaliger Hauslehrer seinen Umhang veränderte, ging Draco zu Harrys Seite und gab ihm einen heißen Kuss, sehr zur Überraschung aller (außer einiger weniger).

Es war eine Nacht über die noch einige Jahre geredet werden würde.

McGonagall entschied, die Termine des Schuljahres zu verschieben, bis alle gegessen hatten und signalisierte den Hauselfen das Essen zu servieren. Jeder konzentrierte sich darauf und das Summen höflicher Konversation durchströmte den Saal.

… aber eine Person war nicht glücklich. Er starrt Draco an, der am Gryffindor-Tisch saß und mit seinen neuen Freunden redete.

„Das hier ist noch nicht vorbei, Malfoy. Noch lange nicht", hisste er.


	19. Ein gefährliches Spiel

**Kapitel 19 – Ein gefährliches Spiel**

Als die Schule während der nächsten Monate wieder in eine normale Routine zurückfand, wurden die Attacken auf Draco häufiger und gefährlicher. Draco war von September bis Mitte November nicht weniger als 20-mal im Krankenflügel mit zahlreichen Verletzungen. Harry wurde frustriert und seine Eltern ebenfalls. Lucius war mehr als zornig und wurde fast täglich gesehen, wie er auf Minerva ein schimpfte. Es benötigte den gemeinsamen Einsatz von Remus, Severus, Harry und Draco um den Mann zu beruhigen, die ersten beiden mit Hilfe von harten und häufigem Sex.

Harry war in eine solche Session hineingeplatzt, weil die drei Männer es nicht für nötig gehalten hatten weiter als bis zu Severus` Wohnzimmer zu gehen, bevor sie aufeinander losgingen. Harry hatte Angst um seine Netzhaut und seinen Verstand und suchte sofort Madame Pomfrey für einen Notfall-Oblivate auf, den sie ihm verweigerte.

Nach diesem Vorfall redete er eine Woche lang nicht mehr mit seinem Vater, Pate und Lucius.

Am Tag bevor die Schüler über Thanksgiving abreisen sollten, spitzten sich die Dinge zu. Draco lief mit Harry vom Gryffindor-Turm mit Neville und Hermine, die jeden überrascht hatten, als sie in der dritten Woche des Schuljahres begannen miteinander zu gehen und seitdem zusammen waren.

Sie waren gerade dabei die beste Variante einen Truthahn zu füllen zu diskutieren, als ein Zauber Draco in den Rücken traf. Harry, Hermine und Neville sahen mit Entsetzen zu, als der Spruch Draco die Treppen hinunter fallen ließ und er sich beim Eingang zum großen Saal zusammenkrümmte und bewegungslos liegen blieb.

Weitere Schocks folgten als Harry seinen Mund öffnete und deutlich in die Lust schrie: „DRACO!" bevor er waghalsig die Stufen hinab rannte. Neville und Hermine standen hinter ihm und als sich Hermine hinkniete um Dracos Puls zu fühlen, zischte er sie an.

„Fass ich nicht an! Fass ihn verdammt noch mal nicht an!"

Neville zog sie zurück, als sie erblasste. Neville drehte sich zu vier Fünftklässlern aus Slytherin um und beauftragte sie so schnell wie möglich, Professor Malfoy, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Schulleiterin McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey zu holen.

Es war Severus, der sie zuerst erreichte, bald gefolgt von Minerva und Lucius.

„Mutter Merlins!" Minerva starrte hinab auf Draco. Lucius fiel neben Harry auf die Knie, sein Mund voller Schock weit offen.

„Draco!" flüsterte Lucius. Draco machte keine Bewegung und kein Geräusch.

„Aus dem Weg!" war Poppy einen Moment später schreiend zu hören. Die versammelten Schüler teilten sich wie das Rote Meer als Poppy sich ihren Weg bahnte. Dabei schwenkte sie bereits ihren Zauberstaub und murmelte Diagnosesprüche.

„Harry geh aus dem Weg", flüsterte Severus seinem Sohn ins Ohr. Harry schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. „Du kannst Draco nicht helfen indem du im Weg stehst. Komm schon. Wir können zum ihm in den Krankenflügel gehen." Severus zog Harry sanft nach oben, als Madame Pomfrey Draco gerade auf eine Trage legte. Die seltsame Prozession ging nach oben, aber auf dem ersten Absatz schüttelte Harry den Arm auf seiner Schultern herunter und drehte sich um auf alle versammelten Schüler zu schauen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer von euch das getan hat, aber wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, wird das das letzte Mal sein, dass du einen Zauberstab in die Hände bekommst. Das schwöre ich hoch und heilig", erklärte er. Seine Stimme war rau aufgrund mangelnden Einsatzes für so lange Zeit. Wie die Magie es zu tun pflegte, bemerkte sie einen Zauberereid, wenn sie einen hörte und die gesamte Schülerschaft fühlte, dass Harrys Magie diesen Eid akzeptierte.

Nur ein Schüler zitterte vor Angst, hinter einer Statue, wo niemand seine Identität sehen konnte.

Es ist mir egal, was Potter sagt. Ich bin nicht mit dir fertig Draco Malfoy. Noch lange nicht!

Koma.

Das war Madame Pomfreys Diagnose, als sie sich ein paar Stunden später mit ihnen in ihrem Büro traf. Draco war in einen eigenen Raum verlegt worden, weg von der normalen Schülerschaft.

„Für wie lange?" forderte Lucius zu wissen.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen, Mr Malfoy" seufzte Poppy.

„Sie behandeln meinen Sohn. Ich denke dadurch verdienen sie das Recht mich beim Namen zu nennen" sagt Lucius zu ihr. Sie nickte.

„Wie ich schon sagte. Ich weiß nicht wie lange er im Koma liegen wird. Es können Stunden, Tage, Wochen oder sogar Jahre vergehen bevor er aufwacht und selbst dann kann ich nicht sagen, welche lang- und kurzfristigen Schäden er davontragen wird, nach dem Sturz."

„Was für Schäden?" fragte Hermine, in Gedanken schon bei einigen Büchern die sie zu Rate ziehen könnte.

„Alles von Amnesie bis hin zu Hirnschäden. Oder es könnte ihm völlig gut gehen, wenn er aufwacht. Ich weiß es nicht. Seine Magie hilft so gut sie kann, aber wir müssen realistisch sein. Die Chance steht fünfzig zu fünfzig, dass er nicht mehr derselbe sein wird."

„Also was können wir tun?" fragte Remus.

„Alles, was wir tun können ist warten", seufzte Poppy.

Harry ging von der Bürotür weg an welcher er gelauscht hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dracos Zimmer. Draco sah so blass und ruhig aus. Wenn da nicht das stetige auf und ab seines Brustkorbes wäre, hätte man denken können er wäre tot. Harry machte es sich in einem Stuhl bequem und nahm Dracos Hand in seine.

„Du musst in Ordnung sein, Draco. Ich jetzt ohne dich verloren. Du bist der verlorene Teil meiner Seele und dich zu verlieren nachdem ich dich gerade erst gefunden habe, wäre mein Tod. Ich weigere mich dich gehen zu lassen. Es ist mir egal ob du aufwachst und der Draco bist, der mich sechs Jahre lang gehasst hat. Wenn es das ist, was dich zurückbringt, werde ich da nicht wählerisch sein", flüsterte er. Er küsste Dracos Hand und schloss seine Augen. Einen Augenblick später berührte jemand seine Schulter und er sah hinauf in den dunklen Blick seines Vaters.

„Ich nehme an, dass ich dich nicht davon überzeugen kann nach Hause zu gehen und etwas zu schlafen. Trotz allem hast du immer noch Schule."

„Nein, ich bleibe hier", erwiderte Harry. Severus nickte, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und drehte sich um zu gehen. Er stoppte an der Tür.

„Es ist schön deine nervige Stimme wieder zu hören, Bengel", fügte er voller Zuneigung hinzu. Dann war er fort. Harry lächelte leicht, bevor er seine Augen wieder schloss, seine Hand immer noch auf Dracos.

_Komm zurück zu mir, Draco. Egal in welchem Zustand, bitte komm zu mir zurück._


	20. Wie Harry seine Stimme zurück bekam

**Kapitel 20 – Wie Harry seine Stimme zurück bekam**

Remus sah Severus geschockt an.

Als Severus mit einem blassen, zitternden Lucius in ihre Räume gekommen war, hatte er sofort verlangt zu erfahren, was los war. Severus gab ihm eine Kurzfassung der Ereignisse, deshalb Remus' Schock.

_Harry hat seine Stimme zurück! Wie ist das überhaupt möglich? _Fragte Remus sich selbst. Severus brauchte nicht einmal Legilimentik zu gebrauchen um zu wissen, was er dachte.

„Harry hatte schon immer eine gehörige Portion Glück", meinte Severus.

„Stimmt, aber das erklärt trotzdem einige Dinge nicht", erwiderte Remus. Severus ging zur Bar und schenkte Lucius ein großes Glas Scotch mit Schlaftrank ein – er würde sich später dafür entschuldigen. Er schob das Glas in die Hand des Mannes und wies ihn an zu trinken, was er automatisch tat. Einen Moment später war er eingeschlafen. Sein Kopf lag in Remus' Schoß.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als ich diese Erinnerungen gezeigt habe?"

„Ja. Das war das letzte Mal, dass wir Harrys Stimme hörten."

„Dieser Schrei kam aus den Tiefen seiner Seele, Remus. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich Draco gesagt habe, dass dies ein Teil von Harrys Seele war, den er vielleicht nie zurück bekommen würde. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass er und Draco ein Paar werden, sich verlieben und all die anderen verworrenen Details."

Remus brauchte nicht lange um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.

„So in gewissen Art und Weise und gemäß Harrys Magie ist Draco die andere Hälfte seiner Seele, die neuere Hälfte", schloss Remus.

„Ein wahrer Seelenbund", nickte Severus zustimmend. „Ihre Liebe zueinander war stark genug, dass Harrys Magie seine Stimmbänder heilen konnte. Ich vermute, dass, obwohl er nicht völlig geheilt ist, Harry weiterhin sprechen können wird, wenn auch mit etwas rauer Stimme."

„Harry kann sich sehr glücklich schätzen. Einen wahren Seelenpartner hat man nicht so einfach."

„Warum denk ihr, war ich zu euch hingezogen und ihr zu mir?" murmelte Lucius von seinem Platz in Remus' Schoß. Beide Männer schauten den Blonden überrascht an.

„Was zum Teufel? Ich habe dir genug Schlaftrank gegeben um einen ausgewachsenen Thestral auszuknocken!" rief Severus geschockt. Lucius setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

„Ich bin schon immer immun gegen Schlaftränke gewesen, Severus. Und du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Denkst du oder denkst du nicht, dass wir Seelenverwandte sind?"

„Wie kannst du mich das überhaupt fragen, Luc. Dich zu leugenen, uns drei zu leugnen, würde mich umbringen als wenn Voldemort persönlich seinen Zauberstab an meinen Kopf halten würde", erwiderte Severus. Er kniete zu Lucius' Füßen und legte seine Hände auf Lucius' Knie. Remus legte einen Arm um die Schulter des Blonden und Lucius lehnte sich in seine Umarmung. Dabei legte er seine Hand an Severus' Wange. Keiner wusste, wer sich zuerst bewegte, aber die drei begannen sich zu küssen, dass man in den Legenden der folgenden Jahre davon berichten würde.

Zum ersten Mal störte es Harry nicht hereinzuplatzen. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ die Kerker hinter sich. Er musste ein Wiesel finden.

Ron kam gerade vom Quidditch-Training, als er am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand hinter ihm geschleudert wurde. Er starrte in wütende, grüne Augen und schluckte hörbar.

„Wenn ich herausfinde, dass du etwas mit Dracos Unfall zu tun hast, werde ich persönlich dein Gesicht umgestalten … und nicht auf eine schöne Art und Weise", sprach Harry mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich weiß nicht von was du redest!" keuchte Ron. Gefangen in seiner Angst, bemerkte er nicht, dass Harry mit seiner eigenen Stimme zu ihm sprach. Der Arm über seiner Kehle festigte den Griff und er fragte sich, wie schnell jemand an Sauerstoffmangel sterben konnte.

„Jemand hat heute morgen Draco aus dem Hinterhalt verflucht und er fiel drei Treppen hinab", knurrte Harry. Ron sah ihn geschockt an.

„Du denkst nicht wirklich, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe, oder?"

„Deine Aktionen in den letzten Monaten sagen etwas anderes."

„Harry! Es mag sein, dass ich diesen Idiot hasse, aber ich will ihn nicht umbringen!" rief Ron aus. „Ich dachte, dass du mich besser kennst?"

„Offensichtlich kenne ich dich überhaupt nicht!" schnappte Harry und trat von ihm weg. Frustriert fuhr er mit den Händen durch sein Haar.

Ron sah ihn an und seufzte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, vermisste er seinen besten Freund. Die Dinge seit Mitte des Sommers waren furchtbar gewesen und Ron fühlte sich verloren. Nach dem Vorfall auf Gleis 9 ¾ am Anfang des Schuljahres hatte er gemerkt, dass er zu beiden furchtbar gewesen war. Wenn er ein Freund gewesen wäre, hätte er Harrys Lebensstil, seinen Partner und seine Adoptiveltern ohne Diskussion akzeptiert. Und wieder mit der Ehrlichkeit, musste er zugeben, dass Harry trotz Dracos Unfall glücklich aussah – wirklich und wahrhaftig glücklich – in seinem jetzigen Leben.

Er atmete tief durch und betete, dass er das richtige tat.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er vorsichtig. Harry fing seinen Blick auf und schien direkt in seine Seele zu blicken. Aus irgendeinem Grund blinzelte er nicht und schlug seine Augen nicht nieder.

„Er liegt im Koma", erzählter Harry ihm und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Madame Pomfrey weiß nicht, wie er sein wird, wenn er aufwacht. Er könnte Amnesie haben oder er könnte sich in den Draco verwandeln, den wir vor alledem kannten."

„Und du kannst damit leben? Dass er aufwachen könnte und dich wieder hasst?"

„Ich nehme ihn so wie ich ihn kriegen kann, Ron. Er ist mein Leben."

„Trotzt dessen, was ich über Malfoy denke, kann ich sehen, dass er dir gut tut. Ich bin froh darüber." Harrys stechender Blick traf ihn erneut und Ron spürte, dass er rot wurde.

„Meinst du das wirklich, Ron? Du sagst das nicht einfach, damit wir wieder Freunde sind, oder?"

Und Ron realisierte, dass er es wirklich so meinte.

„Es stimmt wirklich, Harry." Ron nickte. Dann trat er vor, eine taube, zitternde Hand ausgestreckt: „Freunde?"

Harry starrte ihn lange an.

„Ich kann dir noch nicht vergeben, Ron, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir wieder Freunde sein würden", erwiderte Harry und schüttelte seine Hand. Sie standen still und merkwürdig einen Moment da, bevor sich Rons Augen geschockt weiteten.

„Du sprichst?" fragte er erstaunt. Harry sah ihn an und grinste verlegen. „Wie?"

„Ich denke meine Beziehung zu Draco hat irgendwie meine Magie beeinflusst", erwiderte Harry. Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, riss Ron seine Augen noch weiter auf.

„Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

„Ich habe Dad etwas darüber sagen gehört, dass Draco mein Seelenpartner ist."

„Weißt du wie selten es ist, dass man seinen Seelenpartner findet? Du bist ein glücklicher Idiot, Harry Potter."

„Danke, Ron." Harry lächelte und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Ähm … Ich sollte besser zu Draco zurück gehen."

„Werde ich dich beim Abendessen sehen?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber danke für das Angebot." Damit drehte sich Harry um und lief davon. Ron beobachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie mochten nicht wieder beste Freunde sein, aber er hatte einen seiner Freunde zurück und das war alles, was zählte. Ron seufzte hörbar und ging zurück nach Gryffindor. Er wusste, dass etwas katzbuckeln angebracht sein würde um es bei Hermine wieder gut zu machen und er musste das sorgfältig planen.

Er starrte auf den blassen Körper hinab, der in dem Bett lag, Hohn stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Warum kannst du verdammt noch mal nicht einfach sterben, wie du es solltest", flüsterte er. Draco stöhnte etwas im Schlaf. Hände reichten hinüber und schnappten sich das extra Kissen, das auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Langsam wurde es gehoben bis es Dracos Mund und Nase bedeckte. Es wurde beständig gedrückt, bis Draco sich zu wehren begann.

„... Ich bin wirklich nicht sehr hungrig, Dad. Ich werde mir später etws von Dobby holen", kam Harrys Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür. Das Kissen war blitzschnell wieder auf dem Boden, als sich die Tür öffnete und Harry herein kam. Er stoppte, als er den Besucher sah.

„Hi, Harry."

„Hey. Was machst du hier? Ich dachte nicht, dass du und Draco Freunde seit."

„Ich dachte einfach, dass ich ihn besuchen komme und schaue wie es ihm geht. Nach dem schweren Sturz den er hatte."

„Ja das war er." Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe nur ein paar Blumen gebracht um das Zimmer etwas aufzuheitern."

„Oh. Danke", erwiderte Harry. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht, das er bekam, wenn der andere hier war. Er ging um ihn herum bis er an Dracos Seite stand, nahm dessen Hand schützend in seine. Sein Besucher verpasste diese Bewegung nicht und widerstand dem Drang zu knurren. Er realisierte plötzlich, dass er zuerst Harry loswerden müsste, wenn er an Draco herankommen wollte. Seine Meinung änderte sich mit seinem neuen Plan und er platzierte ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich sollte besser zum Unterricht zurück gehen, bevor Professor Lupin mich zerreißt. Bis später, Harry!"

„Ja. Bis später", erwiderte Harry als der andere den Raum verließ. Er wartete bis er keine Schritte mehr hörte bevor auf seinen Partner schaute. „Das ist ein seltsamer Typ, Draco", seufzte Harry.

Dracos Kopf drehte sich in die Richtung aus der Harrys Stimme kam und Harry starrte geschockt. „Draco? Kannst du mich hören?"

„Harry?" stöhnte Draco. Harry lachte beinah laut auf.

„Öffne deine Augen, Liebling", ermunterte Harry und beugte sich nah zu seinem Gesicht hinunter. Dracos Augenlider flatterten lange Zeit bevor sie sich langsam öffneten. Das erste, was er sah waren leuchtend grüne Augen, die voller Tränen glänzten. Er lächelte leicht.

„Hey." Draco lächelte.

„Hey du!" Harry grinste. Eine einsame Tränen lief seine Wange hinab. Draco reichte mit einer schwachen, zitternden Hand hinüber und wischte sie weg. Seine Hand lies er an Harrys Wange liegen. Harry schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich in die Berührung. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als wäre ich von einem Muggel-Auto erfasst worden. Was ist passiert?"

„Jemand hat dich heute morgen aus dem Hinterhalt verflucht und du bist drei Treppen hinunter gefallen."

„Das erklärt, warum ich mich fühle als hätte mich ein Auto überfahren. Wer war es?"

„Wir wissen es nicht, niemand hat etwas gesehen."

„Warte mal … Harry, du kannst wieder sprechen?"

„Ja." Harry grinste.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Dad sagte das ist, weil wir Seelenverwandte sind." Draco starrte ihn lange an und Harry sorgte sich, dass es für ihn zuviel auf einmal gewesen ein könnte, als Draco ein breites Lächeln zeigte.

„Abgefahren!" lachte Draco atemlos. Er schlang einen Arm um Harry Nacken und zog ihn in einen lustvollen Kuss, den Harry eifrig erwiderte.

„Wenn die beiden Gentlemen mit ihrer Mandeluntersuchung fertig sind, würde ich gern Mr. Malfoy untersuchen", kam kurze Zeit später die amüsierte Stimme der Krankenschwester. Harry zog sich zuerst zurück und erröte bis zu den Haarwurzeln.

„Sorry." krächzte er.

„Ich bin nicht geschockt, Mr. Potter" sagte sie zu ihm, als sie ihren Zauberstab zog. „Aber versuchen Sie dies etwas herunterzufahren. Mein Herz verkraftet die Vorstellung zweier umwerfender junger Männer wie sie beide in intimen Positionen nicht."

„Madame Pomfrey!" Rief Harry offensichtlich beschämt. Draco gab sein Bestes nicht zu lachen und seine langsam heilenden Rippen nicht zu belasten. Es kam als ein ersticktes Kichern heraus.

„Es ist gut sie wach und und mit normaler Aufnahmefähigkeit zu sehen, Mr. Malfoy" sagte sie und aktualisierte seine Akte.

„Mir gebührt nicht das ganze Lob" sagte Draco und sah Harry an. „Mein Seelenpartner hat geholfen."

Harry grinste dümmlich und setzte sich neben Draco auf das Bett als dieser an seiner Hand zog.

„Ich werde nur ihren Vätern Bescheid geben, dass sie leben und dass es ihnen gut geht. Keine unnötige Überanstrengung! Mr. Malfoy ist immer noch in der Heilungsphase", warnte sie bevor sie den Raum verließ. Draco lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Oberschenkel.

„Was werden wir tun, Harry? Es wird ernst."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Draco. Sorge dich nicht. Sie werden keine weitere Chance haben", schwor Harry. Draco legte Harrys Arm um seinen Hals und hielt ihn fest. Er driftete in den Schlaf, als Harrys Finger durch sein Haar fuhren. Harry beobachtete ihn eine Weile beim Schlafen, bevor er selbst einschlief.

Vor Wahnsinn glänzende Augen beobachteten sie.

_Schön, Potter! Wenn das Spiel so gespielt wird, lass es beginnen!_


	21. Dinge, die dich zum Schmelzen bringen

**Kapitel 21 – Dinge, die dich schmelzen lassen**

Als sich Ron der Fetten Dame näherte, blitzte sie ihn an.

„Was wollen Sie, Mr. Weasley?" fragte sie.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich Hermine, äh, Miss Granger hier finden könnte. Ich würde gern mit ihr sprechen, bitte."

„Und was lässt Sie denken, dass sie mit Ihnen sprechen will?"

„Kann ich bitte einfach mit ihr sprechen?" Ron seufzte. Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an bevor sie verschwand.

Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich das Portrait aber es war nicht Hermine, die er sah. Es war Neville.

„Hermine will gerade nicht mit dir sprechen, Ron", sagte ihm Neville.

„Kannst du ihr eine Nachricht von mir geben?"

„Da kommt auf die Nachricht an."

„Sag ihr einfach, dass Harry und ich miteinander geredet haben und die Dinge gewissermaßen wieder hingebogen haben. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir wieder Freunde sein könnten, wenn auch nicht beste Freunde. Wirst du ihr das sagen?"

„Ich werde es ihr sagen." Neville nickte nach einem unangenehmen Moment der Stille.

„Danke Neville." Neville winkte ab und ging zurück nach drinnen. Ron drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück nach unten.

Harry lief zu den Quartieren seines Vaters als er das Gefühl bekam verfolgt zu werden. Er drehte sich nicht um und lief mit ungezwungenem, sorglosem Schritt, während er langsam seinen Zauberstab aus dem Inneren seines Umhangs zog. Seine Hand außer Sichtweite richtete er seinen Zauberstab nach hinten und sprach einen Fesselspruch. Ein geschockter Schrei und ein dumpfer Aufprall war zu hören, als ein Körper auf den Boden aufschlug. Er erleuchtete seinen Zauberstab und sah nach unten in das Gesicht von …

„Remus! Oh scheiße, es tut mir Leid!" Harry starrte ihn an und löste seinen Spruch. Er half Remus auf die Beine und wischte ihm den Staub vom Umhang.

„Nichts passiert, Harry. Es freut mich, dass du immer noch Ständige Wachsamkeit übst." Remus lächelte. „Und außerdem war das auch schnell. Ich habe nicht einmal gesehen, wie du deinen Zauberstab gezogen hast."

„Mein Geheimnis", lächelte Harry. „Warum folgst du mir überhaupt?"

„Ich war auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel, als ich dich herauskommen sah und entschied die nach unten zu folgen. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Harry hatte erneut das seltsame Gefühl beobachtet zu werden aber erwähnte es Remus gegenüber nicht.

„Das ist schon okay, Moony. Draco hat mich tatsächlich 'rausgeworfen, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen habe. Er sagte, dass ich nicht zurück kommen soll bis ich eine ganze Mahlzeit gegessen habe", kicherte er.

„Naja ich denke da sollten wir ihn nicht enttäuschen", lachte Remus und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. Sie fuhren ihren Weg zu den Kerkern fort.

Ein anderer dunkler Körper löste sich aus den Schatten und knurrte voller Frustration.

_So verdammt nah! Argh!_

Später am Abend saß Harry auf dem schmalen Fensterbrett in ihren Räumen und sah zum scheinenden Halbmond auf. Ein leises Geräusch erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und sein Zauberstab war blitzartig gezogen mit einem Entwaffnungszauber auf der Zunge. Draco starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was machst du außerhalb des Krankenflügels?" fragte Harry. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder zurück und trat an Dracos Seite. Es war klar, dass er immer noch schwach von seiner Qual war und er zitterte durch die Anstrengung auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

„Ich konnte nicht ohne dich an meiner Seite schlafen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte ständig Alpträume in denen ich gewürgt wurde", erzählte Draco als Harry ihn in seine Arme zog.

„Madame Pomfrey wird auf dem Kriegspfad sein, wenn sie feststellt, dass du weg bist", warnte ihn Harry und führte ihn zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.

„Wenn das bedeutet, dass ich gut schlafen kann, dann kümmert es mich nicht, womit sie mir droht." Draco lächelte, als ihm ins Bett geholfen wurde. Harry ging sicher, dass er gut zugedeckt war, bevor er sie auszog und sich zu ihm legte. Draco kuschelte sich sofort nah an ihn und legte sein Ohr über Harrys klopfendes Herz. Es beruhigte seine Seele, dieses Geräusch und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er eingeschlafen. Harry streichelte sanft seinen Rücken, dankbar, dass Draco immer noch Teil seines Lebens war, bevor auch er einschlief.

„Was zur Hölle meinen Sie mit 'er ist weg'? Sie sollten ein Auge auf ihn haben!" schrie Lucius die Medi-Hexe am darauf folgenden Morgen an.

Poppy hatte Lucius, Severus und Remus gerufen, als sie entdeckte, dass Draco aus seinem Bett verschwunden war.

„Er ist dein Sohn, Lucius. Du hast ihm wahrscheinlich alle Arten Anti-Aufspürzauber gelehrt." Poppy blitzte den wütenden Blonden vor ihr an. Lucius ging einen Schritt zurück und hatte den Anstand zu erröten. Severus biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange um nicht zu Lachen und Remus erging es nicht besser. Er prustete alle paar Sekunden. Lucius sah die beiden böse an, seine Augen versprachen alle Arten schmerzhafter Rache.

„Also wo ist er?" fragte Remus. Plötzlich leuchtete der Kamin in Poppys Büro orange auf und sie konnten Harrys Stimme rufen hören. Sie gingen in ihr Büro und sahen Harry Kopf in den Flammen.

„Achso hier waren alle. Ich rief nach Dads Zimmer, aber niemand antwortete."

„Harry, stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Sevrus.

„Nein. Ich wusste nur Madame Pomfrey wissen lassen, dass Draco bei mir ist. Er konnte letzte Nacht nicht schlafen also verließ er den Krankenflügel und kam zu unseren Räumen."

„Siehst du, Lucius. Es gab nichts besorgniserregendes" sagte Poppy dem älteren Malfoy.

„Nichts Besorgniserregendes? Draco wanderte durch das Schloss … allein sollte ich hinzufügen. Jemand versucht meinen Sohn zu töten und du sagst, es gibt nichts um das man sich Sorgen machen muss? Also bitte!" spottete Lucius.

„Lucius, reiß dich zusammen! Du bist ein Malfoy und ein Slytherin. Also verhalt' dich verflucht auch so" meinte Remus. Lucius starrte ihn an.

„Wie war das?"

„An den letzten beiden Tagen liefst du wie ein keifendes Waschweib herum, oder ich wage zu sagen, wie ein Hufflepuff!" Lucius versuchte mit einer Erwiderung aufzuwarten aber Remus unterbrach ihn. „Draco ist ein erwachsener Mann und ich bin verdammt sicher, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. Er braucht keinen Vater der übervorsorglich ist wie eine besorgte Mutter. Und lass uns nicht den Fakt vergessen, dass er an den machtvollsten Zauberer auf dem Planeten gebunden ist. Ich bin verdammt sicher, dass sie denjenigen, der hinter ihnen her ist das Handwerk legen können." Remus zählte diese Tatsachen an seinen Finger ab, während Lucius ihn geschockt anstarrte.

„Ähm … lasst es mich wissen, wenn das Feuerwerk vorbei ist" meinte Harry. Jeder hatte vergessen, das er immer noch im Feuer war. Er schloss schnell seinen Ausgang als die vier Erwachsenen im Raum sich gegenseitig anstarrten. Einen Augenblick später richtete sich Lucius auf, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum.

„Denkt ihr ich bin etwas zu weit gegangen?" wunderte sich Remus und kratzte sich den Kopf. Severus und Poppy sahen ihn an.

„Das war etwas, das gesagt werden musste, Remus. Ich bin nur überrascht, dass ich es nicht zuerst gesagt habe", seufzte Severus. „Er wird verschwinden, ein oder zwei Tage schmollen und dann zurück kommen um sich zu beschweren, dass du recht hattest und dann verlangen in den Boden gevögelt zu werden."

„Meine Güte! Zwischen euch drein und euren Kindern, ich weiß nicht welcher Gedanke heißer ist!" Poppy grinste und fächelte sich Luft zu.

„Du wirst uns NICHT beim Sex beobachten, egal wie sehr die Idee magst", erwiderte Severus.

„Verdrehter Idiot, oder nicht?" kicherte Remus. Poppy nickte mit knallrotem Gesicht.


	22. Lasst die Party beginnen

**Kapitel 22 – Lasst die Party beginnen**

So wie es war, brauchte Lucius fast eine Woche bevor er wieder mit ihnen sprach und weitere drei Tage bevor er überhaupt wieder mit ihnen ins Bett ging. Stattdessen (und zum Schrecken aller anderen) richtete er sich in Dracos und Harrys Zimmer häuslich ein. Draco war keine glückliche Person.

Remus und Severus mussten praktisch vor Lucius kriechen, bevor er ihre Entschuldigungen akzeptierte, aber er akzeptierte sie schließlich und ihr Leben nahm wieder normale Züge an.

Es war eine Woche vor Weihnachten und Harrys Sinn, dass etwas nicht stimmte, verschärfte sich. Jemand verfolgte ihn und beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit in der Schule. Der einzige Ort, an dem er sich sicher fühlte, war in seinem und Dracos Zimmer oder den Räumen seiner Väter. Er begann damit seinen Zauberstab in der Innentasche seines Umhangs zu tragen um ihn immer schnell bei der Hand zu haben und als Überraschungselement. Es begann ihn verrückt zu machen.

Es war zu solchen Zeiten, wenn er sich unsicher und ängstlich fühlte, dass er seine älteren intelligenteren Eltern aufsuchte.

Es war ein Samstagmorgen. Severus, Remus und Lucius waren einmal in ihrem Leben faul. Sie erwachten an diesem Morgen ineinander verschlungen und fuhren mit atemberaubendem Sex fort. Jetzt aßen sie Frühstück und genossen die Anwesenheit der anderen, wie verliebte Männer, die sie nun einmal waren.

So war es völlig überraschend, als es gegen halb neun an ihrer Schlafzimmertür klopfte.

„Dad? Remus? Lucius? Seid ihr bekleidet?" ertönte Harrys Stimme einen Augenblick später. Severus setzte sich schnell auf und ging sicher, dass die drei bedeckt waren.

„Komm rein Harry." Rief er. Die Tür öffnete sich und Harry trat in den Raum, die Augen geschlossen. Lucius schnaubte und Remus stieß ihn in die Seite damit er still blieb.

„Sei nett, Luc", flüsterte Remus.

„Ich bin nicht nett", meinte Lucius.

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres", lachte Harry, der Lucius Aussage deutlich gehört hatte.

„Du kannst deine Augen öffnen, Harry", seufzte Lucius. Nach einem kurzen Blinzeln und erleichtert, dass die drei Männer das wichtigste bedeckt hatten, setzte sich Harry in den Stuhl neben seinen Vater. Severus bemerkte, dass Harry dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen hatte und berührte ihn an der Schultern. Harry sah zu ihm auf.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Nicht wirklich", gab Harry zu.

„Albträume?"

„Jah" Harry nickte.

„Komm her. Lucius rutsch rüber", verlangte Severus. In seinen nicht vorhanden Bart murmelnd, aber der Anweisung folgend rutschte er näher an Remus als Severus Harry zwischen sie zog. Harry schmiegte sich an ihn, roch Severus Geruch, leicht moschusartig und würzig und seufzte.

„Harry, was ist los?" fragte Remus.

„Ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fühle mich als würde ich beobachtet und verfolgt, die ganze Zeit. Das ist sehr nervenberaubend."

„ Seit wann fühlst du dich so?" fragte Lucius. Harry sah zu dem Blonden hoch.

„Kurz nachdem Draco angegriffen wurde." Lucius spürte, dass sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog bei der Erinnerung an eine der schlimmsten Zeiten in seinem Leben.

„Bist du dir da sicher, Harry?" fragte Remus. Harry nickte nur.

„Wo ist Draco?" verlangte Lucius zu wissen.

„Es geht ihm gut, Onkel Luc. Er ist im Wohnzimmer und frühstückt", erwiderte Harry. Lucius starrte auf den jungen Mann neben ihm herab, sein Herz schlug kräftig gegen seine Rippen. „Was? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein Harry. Entschuldige mich einen Augenblick", flüsterte Lucius, krabbelte über Remus und schoss ins Badezimmer.

„Ich wollte nie wieder Onkel Lucs Po sehen!" stöhnte Harry und bedeckte seine Augen mit seinem Arm. Remus prustete vor Lachen während Severus sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen biss um nicht zu lächeln.

„Ich werde mal nach Lucius sehen." Remus lächelte und streichelte Harrys Arm. Er hatte genug Verstand sich einen Umhang anzuziehen, bevor er das Bett verließ und dafür war Harry dankbar.

„Ich wollte Onkel Lucius nicht aufregen, Dad. Da erinnere ich ihn daran, dass Draco angegriffen wurde." Harry seufzte. Severus küsste den schwarzen Haarschopf auf Harrys Kopf, der an seinem Brustkorb lag.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, was ihn beschäftigt, Harry. Ich denke er ist etwas überwältigt im Moment."

„Warum?"

„Weil es das erste Mal war, dass du ihn ‚Onkel' genannt hast und er wurde dazu erzogen, dass das Zeigen von Gefühlen außer Verachtung eine Schwäche ist, die ausgenutzt werden kann."

„Also habe ich ihn aufgeregt. Es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken und streichelte ich sanft.

„Es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun, Harry", erwiderte Lucius. „Ich fühlte mich geehrt, dass du mich so nennst. Es war einfach unerwartet. Es tut mich Leid, dass du anders gedacht hast."

„Wenn das Liebesfest vorbei ist, können wir dann zurück zu Harrys Stalker kommen?" meldete sich Draco von der Tür. Vier Augenpaare schauten auf den jüngeren Blonden und Harry schnaubte vor Lachen. Auf Dracos teurem weißen Seidenshirt war Erdbeermarmelade verteilt und dieser schien das nicht zu bemerken. Lucius sah seinen Sohn an.

„Draco, hast du deine Tischmanieren vergessen?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Draco sah an sich hinab und fluchte in vier verschiedenen Sprachen, drehte sich herum und rief nach Dobby. Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Sohn zu.

„Harry. Ich werde mit Minerva sprechen, wenn du das möchtest, um sicher zu gehen, dass keine überlebenden Todesser in der Schule sind."

„Danke, Dad. Das würde mich etwas besser fühlen lassen, denke ich."

„Kein Grund mir zu danken. Es ist meine Aufgabe als dein Vater, mir über dein Wohlergehen Sorgen zu machen. Bezweifle das niemals."

„Das werde ich nicht."

„Und du kannst zu uns wegen Allem kommen, dass dich beschäftigt Harry. Wir sind jetzt alle eine Familie", sagte Remus zu ihm. Harry lächelte und umarmte die drei.

„Nun geh schon, Schlingel, damit wir den Rest des Morgens genießen können", meinte Severus und half Harry auf die Beine.

„Mittagessen?" fragte Harry.

„Das klingt gut", stimmte Severus zu. Harry schenkte ihnen ein letztes Lächeln, bevor er den Raum verließ und nach Draco rief.

„Oh die Jugend", seufzte Lucius.

„Ach hör doch auf, Lucius", seufzte Severus.

„Bring mich doch dazu", erwiderte Lucius mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen. Severus sah zu Remus hinüber.

„Ich glaube das war eine Herausforderung, Mr Lupin."

„Ich glaube, dass sie Recht haben, Mr Snape."

„Nein das war es nicht!" rief Lucius mit geweiteten Augen. Da er aber in der Mitte des Bettes war konnte er seinen Gefährten nicht entkommen und stöhnte heftig als beide begannen seinen Körper mit Lippen und Händen zu attackieren.

„SCHLIEßT DIESE VERDAMMTE TÜR!" kam der doppelte Schrei aus dem Zimmer nebenan.

Die drei Männer lachten.

Wie es kommen musste vergaß Severus mit Minerva zu sprechen. Das würde er bald bereuen.

Fast die gesamte Schule war leer außer denen, die zu Weihnachten da blieben. Harry war allein in der Bibliothek und beendete einige Hausaufgaben in letzter Minute als er das Gefühl bekam, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Er sah schnell auf und verfluchte sich selbst, dass er seinen Schutz auch nur für eine Minute deaktiviert hatte.

„Oh hey Eddie", grüßte er den jungen Ravenklaw, der dort stans. Eddie Carmichael lächelte ihn an.

„Harry", meinte Eddie mit seltsamen Ton. Harry wurde sofort skeptisch.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Harry.

„Nein. Ich habe mich nur etwas gefragt, das ist alles."

„Achso?"

„Wie ist es?" fragte Eddie.

„Wie ist was?" Harry runzelte die Stirn und begann eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Sein Instinkt schrie ihn an, dass er von dem Ravenklaw wegkommen musste.

„Jemanden umzubringen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

„Ich denke du weist es." Eddie grinste. „Sag mir: Wie geht's Draco? Keine Nebenwirkungen von seinem Sturz die Treppe hinunter?"

Harry sprang auf, langte nach seinem Zauberstab, aber Eddie war etwas schneller und schlug ihn mit einem einzelnen Fluch bewusstlos.

Draco steckte seinen Kopf in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und sah nach Neville. Dieser saß mit Hermine auf der Couch und machte seine Hausaufgaben.

„Neville kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte er und näherte sich dem jungen Paar.

„Sicher Draco."

„Kannst du Harry sagen, dass ich mich zum Abendessen mit ihm verspäten werde? Ich muss ins Labor uns an einer Zusatzaufgabe arbeiten."

„Sicher."

„Danke." Draco lächelte und wandte sich zum Portraitloch.

„Warte mal kurz!" rief Hermine. Draco stoppte und sah sie an. „Wann hat Harry dir gesagt, dass ihr euch zum Abendessen treffen wollt?"

„Das hat er auch nicht. Ich habe einen Zettel in unserem Zimmer gefunden."

„Draco. Harry hat mir gesagt, dass ihr euch überhaupt nicht treffen würdet wegen deiner Zusatzaufgabe!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Ich muss Severus finden."

„Wir kommen mit dir!" rief Hermine und sprang auf, Neville direkt hinter.

Sie trafen auf Ron, der aus den Kerkern kam und erklärten ihm schnell, dass Harry in Gefahr war. Das war alles, was er hören musste.

Severus' Tür war verschlossen und geschützt, als sie ankamen. Draco hämmerte an die geschlossene Tür und schrie nach irgendjemanden, der ihn hören konnte. Einen Moment später erschien Lucius an der Tür und schien nicht erfreut sie zu sehen.

„Was soll verdammt noch mal der ganze Lärm?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Wo ist Severus?" fragte Draco mit angsterfüllter Stimme. Severus war sofort an der Tür, Remus direkt hinter ihm. Severus brauchte Dracos Gesicht nur anzusehen und er wusste sofort was los war.

„Harry!" zischte er.

Er erwachte wie er fast alles tat, leise und schnell. Der Raum in dem er sich befand war von einem einzelnen Leuchter an der Wand und er konnte eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes erkennen. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Arme und Beine waren an das Bett gekettet, auf dem er lag.

„Wunderbar!" zischte er. Er versuchte einen ungesagten Alohomora und nichts geschah.

„Du wirst nicht in der Lage sein sie loszuwerden." erklang eine nahe Stimme. Harry sah auf und sah Eddie sich ihm nähern. Aber etwas stimmte an seinem Gesicht nicht. Es sah aus als würde es abfallen, seinen Halt verlieren.

„Lass mich frei!" forderte er.

„Das denke ich nicht, Harry Potter. Wir müssen über etwas reden." Eddies Stimme begann sich zu verändern und erklang höher als er es gewohnt war. Und plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf und er wusste was geschah.

„Dein Vielsafttrank verliert seine Wirkung." Harry grinste. 'Eddie' berührte 'sein' Gesicht und zuckte die Schultern.

„Er war mir sowieso schon über." 'Eddies' Haut begann sich wieder zussamenzufügen und einen Moment später sah er in die verrückten Augen von …

„Hallo, Pansy."


	23. Absichten sind nicht immer gut

Kapitel 23 – Absichten sind nicht immer gut

Pansy kniete sich neben ihn, bis ihre Augen auf einer Höhe waren. Harry bemerkte, dass ihre Augen böse glitzerten und er konnte das Zittern seines Körpers nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich vermute, dass du wissen willst, warum ich das tue."

„Der Gedanke kam mir für eine Sekunde", sagte Harry, „Und wie du Eddie dort reingezogen hast."

„Einfach, wirklich. Eddies Eltern waren Todesser. Er war nicht bereit in ihre Fußstapfen zu treten … bis der Dunkle Lord ihm seine Schwester brachte. Sie war eine Squib, weißt du, und er befahl Eddies Vater sie zu töten um seine Loyalität zu beweisen. Mr. Carmichael sperrte sich natürlich dagegen. Also befahl er Eddies Mutter beide zu töten. Sie weigerte sich ebenso. Eddie bat an es an ihrer Stelle zu tun aber der Dunkle Lord verweigerte dies und gab den Job stattdessen Lucius. Lucius zögerte natürlich nicht und Eddie schwor Rache gegen Lucius, weil er das genommen hatte, was sein Weg zum Dunklen werden sollte. Lucius versteckte sich, bevor Eddie eine Chance bekam. Also kam Eddie zu mir und bat mich um Hilfe. Ich hatte meine eigenen Pläne für Rache an den Malfoy – zum einen Draco und besonders Narzissa, da sie es war, die den Vertrag über eine Ehe zwischen unseren Familien annullierte, auf Dracos Bitte. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es sehr dumm ist eine Parkinson zu verweigern." Ihre Stimme wurde dunkler und träumerisch. Sie streichelte Harrys Haar. Es ließ seine Haut kribbeln und er widerstand dem Drang zu zucken. „Ich habe sie getötet, weißt du. Lockte sie aus Malfoy Manor und stieß sie die Klippen dahinter hinunter. Und ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Eddie meine Pläne zunichte machte, also tötete ich auch ihn. Da ich bereits eine gesuchte Kriminelle war, war es einfach ihn für den Vielsafttrank zu benutzen."

„Wie lange?"

„Seit Beginn des Schuljahres."

„Du wirst nicht damit davonkommen. Die Leute werden nach mir suchen."

„Dein kostbarer Draco, nehme ich an? Darauf zähle ich, Potter." Und damit nahm sie seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Hände und küsste ihn gewaltsam. Er würgte als sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund schob und in einem Wutanfall biss er hart auf den Muskel. Pansy schrie vor Schmerzen und zog sich ruckartig zurück. Er war erfreut, als er merkte, dass er einigen Schaden angerichtet hatte, wenn das Blut, dass ihre Lippen hinunterlief ein Indiz war. Sie vergalt es indem sie ihn hart schlug und dabei seine Brille wegschleuderte, ihre Nägel hinterließen Spuren auf seiner Wange.

„Bastard!"

„Schlampe!" erwiderte er liebenswürdig. Sie spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und drehte sich um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Meinetwegen kannst du hier verrotten, Potter! Bis zum Ende der Nacht wird Draco tot sein und du wirst die Schuld dafür bekommen!" Und damit war sie fort.

Scheiße! Rief Harry. Er hatte vergessen, dass Pansy Vielsafttrank hatte. Sie muss einige Haare genommen haben, als sie meinen Kopf tätschelte wie irgendein Haustier! Er konnte nur zu irgendeinem Gott oder einer Göttin, die ihn hörten, dass sein Dad den Schutz in ihren Zimmern auf seine Magische Signatur eingestellt hatte. Er versucht noch einmal seine Magie zu nutzen um sich selbst zu befreien und wieder geschah nichts. Er besah sich die Fesseln genauer und entdeckte die Runen der Unterdrückung darauf.

_Zum Glück ließ mich Remus diese Bücher über Antike Runen lesen. Nun musste er herausfinden, welche sie genutzt hatte. Es gab mindestens 1500 davon, die er durchgehen musste. Ich werde einfach mit A anfangen und mich dann durcharbeiten._

Er begann die anstrengende Aufgabe zu versuchen sich zu befreien. Sein Draco war in ernster Gefahr.


	24. Grundlegend, meine liebe Pansy

Kapitel 24 – Grundlegend, Meine Liebe Pansy

Pansy wurde extrem frustriert. Nachdem sie sich in Harry verwandelt hatte, ging sie zum dem Raum den er sich mit Draco teilte. Und sie hatte ohne Erfolg versucht hinein zu gelangen aber der Schutz ließ das nicht zu. Frustriert trat sie gegen die Wand.

„Harry?" ertönte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich und sah ihren ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor im Gang stehen. „Stimmt etwas nicht, mein Sohn?"

„Ich kann nicht in mein Zimmer", erwiderte Pansy. _Das ist zu einfach_.

„Mhm das ist komisch", erwiderte Severus und nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus. Pansy trat skeptisch zurück als er sich der Tür näherte. Er murmelte etwas und bewegte seinen Zauberstab. Nach einem Augenblick trat er zurück und funkelte sie an. „Der Schutz ist in Ordnung."

Pansy wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Okay … Ich brauchte sowieso nichts daraus. Ich werde einfach später wiederkommen. Ähm … hast du Draco gesehen?"

„Ja. Er ist in meinem Quartier und besucht seinen Vater und Onkel. Du darfst dich gern dazugesellen. Wir wollten gerade zu Mittag essen."

„Oh-Okay." Pansy nickte. Sie sah keinen Ausweg. Widerwillig folgte sie dem Mann zurück in seine Räumlichkeiten. Severus flüsterte das Passwort und als sie die Tür öffnete, zischte sie die Hydra neben der Tür böse an. Severus stoppte und starrte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?" fragte Pansy. Severus Ausdruck verdunkelte sich noch etwas, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Idee", murmelte Severus und führte das Mädchen in seine Zimmer. Remus, Lucius und Draco saßen auf der Couch und sahen besorgt aus, als Severus eintrat. Severus machte eine leichte Bewegung mit seiner Hand zu den drein, die Pansy nicht bemerkte als sie sich umsah. Draco näherte sich ihr mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Wo bist du gewesen, Liebling? Ich dachte, dass wir uns später treffen würden?" fragte Draco und küsste ihre Wange. Sie musste stark dem Drang ihn wegzuschieben widerstehen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin draußen spazieren gewesen und habe die Zeit vergessen", erwiderte Pansy. „Warum wollten wir uns eigentlich treffen?"

„Remus wollte mit uns über die Möglichkeit einer Verwandlung in Werwölfe reden, damit wir Kinder haben könnten", antwortete Draco aufgeweckt. Pansy schluckte.

„W-Werwölfe? Ähm … wie würden wir das machen?"

„Es ist wirklich einfach" antwortete Lucius. „Er würde dich einfach in der Nacht des Vollmondes mitnehmen und Sex mit dir haben. Im Moment des Orgasmus würde er dich beißen, um Samen und Speichel in deinen Körper zu bringen um die Verwandlung zu ermöglichen."

Pansy wäre nicht mehr geschockt gewesen, wenn Voldemort wieder auferstanden wäre und in einem pinken Gymnastikanzug den 'Hokey Pokey' durchs Zimmer tanzen würde. Ihr Mund stand vor Unglauben weit offen.

„Und der Vollmond ist heute Nacht! Sag ja, Harry! Bitte?" flehte Draco. Pansy imitierte immer noch den Fisch an Land und es sehr wahnsinnig lustig auf 'Harrys' Gesicht aus. Draco musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut zu lachen. Er bemerkte ähnliche Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern seines Vaters und Severus. Remus saß einfach mit einem gelangweilten Ausdruck im Gesicht da.

Er hatte Pansys Geruch bereits wahrgenommen als sie durhc die Tür trat und musste Lucius zuflüstern ihn mit einem teilweisen Petrificus zu belegen, damit er sich nicht auf sie stürzte. Er wollte seinen Harry zurück, was es auch kostete.

„I-Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist" antwortete Pansy letztendlich.

„Warum nicht?" schmollte Draco. „Willst du keine Kinder mit mir?"

Nun hatte Pansy genug und ihre Wut zeigte sich sofort – das war ihr Fehler.

„Natürlich will ich das aber nicht auf diese Art und Weise und sicher nicht mit dem vergammelten Blutsverräter von einem Liebhaber!" Sie blickte finster und hatte ihre Hände auf den Hüften. Remus knurrte tief und nicht einmal Lucius konnte ihn stoppen. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte er den Raum durchquert, hatte seine Hände um Pansys Hals und pinnte sie an die Wand.

„Miss Parkinson, du hast genau fünf Sekunden wir zu sagen wo mein Sohn ist oder ich werde ihm erlauben ihren Kopf abzureißen", meinte Severus mit eisiger Stimme.

„Ich bin Harry!" keuchte sie durch die Hand über ihrem Hals. Remus knurrte erneut und brachte seine Nase nah an ihren Hals. Sie wimmerte.

„Ich kann dich riechen. Ich habe dich bereits gerochen, als du durch die Tür kamst" sagte Remus zu ihr.

„Miss Parkinson, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass keine ihrer Lügen geglaubt wurden seit ich Sie im Gang vor dem Zimmer meines Sohns gesehen habe", fügte Severus hinzu. „Der Schutz auf diesen Räumen reagiert nur auf die Magische Signatur im Zusammenhang mit einem Passwort, dass nur Harry und Draco kennen. Die Hydra auf dem Gemälde vor meiner Tür ist weiblich und antwortet auf den Namen Hugo. Du hast sie beleidigt indem du sie einen 'er' nanntest."

„Und hast du wirklich gedacht, dass es Harry jemandem zu dem er aufsieht wie zu einem Vater erlauben würde seinen Körper so zu schänden?" erwiderte Lucius ruhig und stellte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe an der Wand. „Für wen hältst du uns? Wir leben schon länger auf diesem Planeten als du und kennen alle Tricks jemanden zu imitieren." Lucius nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach eine lange Folge Latein. Pansy spürte die Magie, die sie traf, als sie schmerzhaft zurückverwandelt wurde. Sie funkelte sie alle an.

„Ihr solltet tot sein! Ihr solltet alle tot sein!" zischte sie.

„Du wirst tot sein, wenn du mir nicht sagst, wo Harry ist!" knurrte Remus und schüttelte das Mädchen.

„Ich habe ihn umgebracht!" Sie lachte und bewegte langsam ihre Hand zu ihrer Umhangtasche. Remus heulte vor Schmerz und ließ von ihr ab. Die anderen sahen einen Augenblick später warum, als ein furchtbar aussehender, silberner Dolch in seiner rechten Seite steckte. Er sank auf den Boden und zitterte heftig als Severus zu ihm kam um ihm zu helfen. Pansy nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und begann Flüche nach rechts und links zu schießen. Lucius und Draco sprangen zur Seite, als grünes Licht in ihre Richtungen schoss.

Severus ignorierte alles um sich herum als er sich um Remus kümmerte. Er zog den Dolch aus dem Körper seines Partners, Remus' Schmerzensschrei ignorierend, und schmiss ihn in den Raum. Remus war von Schweiß durchnässt und er verlor sein Bewusstsein.

„Remus? Remus!" rief Severus. Remus öffnete widerwillig seine Augen und sah Severus über ihn gebeugt.

„S-Schmerzt!"

„Ich weiß, Liebling aber du musst mir jetzt helfen, sonst werde ich nicht in der Lage sein den Silberdolch zu entfernen und du wirst sterben!"

„Nicht st-sterben! D-Du b-brauchst mich, L-Luc, D-Draco, H-Harry.." flüsterte Remus.

„Ja wir brauchen dich alle, aber du kommst als erstes. Jetzt hilf mir!" verlangte Severus. Er half Remus in eine sitzende Position und zerschnitt schnell seine Jacke und sein Shirt. Als er damit fertig war, legte er ihn zurück auf den Boden und holte sein Notfall-Tränke-Set hervor. Er schob ihm einen Bezoar in Remus' Mund und wies ihn an, diesen unter seiner Zunge zu halten. Er zog zwei goldfarbene Fläschchen heraus und entkorkte sie. Das erste schüttete er über die Wunde. Diese begann zu sprudeln und zu rauchen und Remus bis die Zähne zusammen um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten. Langsam begann das Silber, mit dem der Dolch beschichtet gewesen war sich von der Wunde abzusondern. Severus machte keine Pause um darüber erleichtert zu sein. Er öffnete Remus' Mund und schüttete ihm das zweite Fläschchen in den Mund, er rieb seinen Hals um ihm beim Schlucken zu helfen. Die Auswirkungen wurden sofort sichtbar. Die Wunde glühte einen Moment lang golden, bevor sie etwas ausstieß, was wie eine kleine silberne Kugel aussah. Es rollte über den Boden und unter den zerstörten Kaffee-Tisch. Severus stellte sich hinter seinen verletzten Gefährten, griff ihm unter die Arme und zog ihn hinter die Couch, die als Schutz dienen sollte, bevor er seinen eigenen Zauberstab zog und sich dem Kampf anschloss.


	25. Und schlussendlich

Kapitel 25 – Und schlussendlich ...

Harry konnte sich letztendlich von seinen Fesseln befreien und stand auf. Er schwanke einen Moment benommen, als er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, ging er Richtung Tür. Er stöhnte frustriert als er auf der Tür weitere Runen fand.

Das ist verdammt albern! Ich will hier raus, SOFORT!

Seine Magie regierte auf seinen Befehl und die Tür wurde nach außen gesprengt. Er rannte hinaus und erkannte an den Wänden, dass er irgendwo in Hogwarts sein musste. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog seine Seite und er fiel beinahe hin.

Draco!

Er atmete kurz durch und erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit.

Ein Schneide-Fluch traf Draco an der Seite und er schrie vor Schmerzen auf, er presste seine Hand darauf um den Blutfluss zu stoppen.

„Draco!" rief Lucius.

„Mir geht es gut!" antwortete dieser.

Pansys Flüche wurden immer grausamer, als sie versuchte den Raum zu verlassen. Sie fand heraus, dass sie das nicht konnte als sie Severus' magische Signatur an den Schutzzaubern fand. Sie müsste ihn zuerst umbringen, wenn sie entkommen wollte. Weiterhin schoss sie Flüche auf die beiden Blonden an der anderen Seite des Raumes und suchte nach Severus. Sie fand ihn schließlich als dieser den Werwolf hinter das Sofa zog und richtete ihr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

„Severus, pass auf!" schrie Lucius. Severus duckte sich rechtzeitig um zu sehen, dass ein grelles grünes Licht die Wand hinter ihm traf und er schnarrte ein Wort, das Draco von ihm vorher noch nie gehört hatte. Severus feuerte seinen Spezialfluch Sectumsempra und grinste boshaft, als er dessen Zeichen auf dem Oberschenkel des Mädchens fand.

Pansy lies vor Schock beinahe ihren Zauberstab fallen, als ihr Bein von dem Fluch getroffen wurde. Sie sah hinab und sah das Blut heftig ihr Bein hinab fließen.

Der Bastard hat eine Vene getroffen! Knurrte sie.

Sie verstärkte ihren Schildzauber und zog einen zweiten Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang. Nun konnte sie doppelt so viele Zauber sprechen und tat dies mit Genuss, sich nicht dessen bewusst, dass sie von hinten attackiert werden würde.

Harry erkannte schnell den Flur im siebten Stock und stoppte vor dem Raum der Wünsche.

Ich brauche eine Abkürzung in die Kerker. Ich brauche eine Abkürzung in die Kerker. Ich brauche eine Abkürzung in die Kerker. Dachte er schnell. Die Tür erschien sofort und er riss sie auf, dabei musste er sich schnell vor einem von Lucius' Flüchen ducken. Der Raum hatte die Wichtigkeit erkannt und hatte ihn anstatt durch eine Abkürzung direkt in das Zimmer seines Vaters gebracht. Er schaute über den Tisch, hinter dem er sich versteckte und entdeckte Draco in der Nähe der Küche, eine Hand auf seine blutende Seite gepresst. Harry blieb die Luft im Hals stecken. Er fand Lucius als direkt recht neben ihn schaute, hinter Severus' Stuhl. Severus und Remus waren nirgends zu sehen, was ihn sehr beunruhigte. Und dann sah er Pansy neben der Tür. Er konnte die Grenzen ihres Schutzzaubers sehen und knurrte als sie einen weiteren Avada-Fluch Richtung Sofa schickte. Er konnte einen Teil des Kopfes seines Vaters dahinter erkennen.

Dieses Miststück wird untergehen! Fauchte er.

Seine Magie breitete sich in seiner Wut aus und Pansys Schild fiel augenblicklich. Eine Sekunde später wurde ihr linker Arm vom Körper getrennt. Ihr rechter folgte schnell. Sie schrie in ihrer Höllenqual bevor sie verstummte als ihr Kopf von ihrem Körper getrennt wurde und auf den Boden fiel.

Die Stille, die ihrem grausigen Tod folgte, war beängstigend.

„Harry?" flüsterte Draco. Harry sah auf und sah, dass Draco ihn erleichtert ansah. Er rannnte zu ihm und half ihm auf.

„Bist du okay?" fragte Harry und sah sich die Wunde an.

„Mir geht es gut, nix, was Madame Pomfrey nicht wieder richten könnte. Und du?"

„Mir geht es jetzt gut." flüsterte Harry. Er legte seinen Kopf an Dracos Hals und hörte auf dessen Herzschlag. Draco legte seinen Arm um ihn und umarmte ihn fest. Er ließ erst los als seine Wunde schlimmer schmerzte. Harry sah sich um.

„Remus?"

„Ihm wird es besser gehen, wenn wir ihm zum Krankenflügel bringen." versicherte ihm Severus. Die beiden Männer sahen sich an, bevor Harry sich in die Arme seines Vaters warf. Severus hielt ihn fest. Dabei waren seine Augen fest verschlossen um den Tränenfluss zu stoppen. „Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren." flüsterte er in Harry Haar.

„Niemals." erwiderte Harry, seine Worte wurden durch Severus' Kleidung gedämpft.

Professor McGonagall erschien mit einigen Auroren und ihre Aussagen wurden aufgenommen und bestätigt. Panys Körper wurde sofort weggebracht und die fünf Männer halfen sich gegenseitig zum Krankenflügel.

Nachdem Poppy jeden von ihnen in ein Bett gebracht und sie geheilt hatte, rief sie einen Hauselfen, der ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen sollte. Severus beschwerte sich die ganze Zeit, dass mit ihm alles okay sei und dass er nicht im Krankenflügel bleiben musste. Poppy starrte ihn böse an und er beruhigte sich. Sie zeigte auf eine eiergroße Beule auf seinem Kopf, die er sich zugezogen hatte, als Teile der Zimmerwand auf ihn herabgestürzt waren.

Harry biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten.

Nachdem sich die Dinge beruhigt hatten, kam Minerva zu ihnen.

„Hör auf hier so herumzustehen!" brummte Severus. Minerva lachte und setzte sich auf den Stuhl an seiner Seite.

„Es tut mir Leid aber ich habe gute und schlechte Nachrichten."

„Nun, dann teile uns zuerst die guten mit." knurrte er.

„Alle eure Bücher und persönlichen Gegenstände konnten gerettet werden und eure Räume lassen sich reparieren."

„Ich bin begeistert." knurrte er.

„Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass sie bis zum Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres nicht fertig werden.""

„Wie bitte?"

„Die Schutzzauber und Mauern erlitten starker magischen Schaden und der erste Termin bei einem Fluchbrecher ist nächstes Jahr frei. William Weasley hat einen Auftrag von Gringotts in der Mongolei in der Zwischenzeit von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten."

Severus lies den Kopf hängen und seufzte.

„Nun, wo werden wir wohnen?"

„Ich habe gehofft, dass Harry und Draco es euch erlauben würden in der Zeit bei ihnen zu wohnen." schlug sie vor und sah die beiden jungen Männer fragend an.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" rief Draco. „Ich weigere mich dazu gezwungen zu werden meinen Vater, meinen Paten und meinen Onkel täglich nackt und in unmissverständlichen Positionen zu sehen. Und schon gar nicht auf unserem Möbel.!"

„Mir geht es genauso!" stimmte Harry ihm stark errötend zu.

„Außerdem möchte ich nicht sehen, was die beiden in unserer Abwesenheit machen und ich bin mir sicher, dass es genauso unanständig ist." schnaubte Remus und zuckte leicht zusammen als er seine Wunde an seiner Seite spürte.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ihr das so sehen würdet. Ich haben euren Eltern stattdessen die Zimmer neben euch gegeben, wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid?"

Remus, Lucius und Severus sahen sich in stiller Einverständnisnahme an bevor sie nickten. „Exzellent! Ich werde die Hauselfen damit beauftragen eure Sachen sofort dort hinzubringen. Ruht euch alle etwas aus. Ich bin sicher es war eine anstrengende Zeit." Damit verließ sie den Raum.

Harry war in einem Alptraum gefangen. Er schrie und wehrte sich gegen seinen unsichtbaren Angreifer.

„Harry, wach auf Sohn! Du bist hier sicher. Alles ist in Ordnung." erklang eine sanfte Stimme. Er schrak auf, zitterte heftig und sah die dunklen Augen seines Vaters sorgenvoll auf sich gerichtet. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er immer noch im Krankenflügel war. Dann sah er wieder zu Severus.

„Ist jetzt alles okay?"

„Jah." flüsterte Harry und strich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Willst du darüber reden?" Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf und Severus ließ ihn in Ruhe, während er beruhigend seinen Rücken streichelte. Schließlich sah Harry ihn an.

„Bin ich böse?" Severus sah ihn einen Moment geschockt an.

„Nein, warum denkst du so etwas?"

„Weil ich nichts empfunden habe, als ich sie getötet habe. Gar nichts. Kein Mitleid, keine Scham, keine Reue. Macht mich das nicht böse?"

„Du bist nicht böser als Remus oder ich es sind. Nun ja Lucius ist böse." Severus kicherte und ignorierte, dass der Blonde ihn von der anderen Seite des Raumes anstarrte. Er schob Harry an, dass er etwas rutschte und er sich auf das Bett neben ihn setzen konnte und ihn in den Arm nahm. Harry lehnte sich an ihn und seufzte. „Du hast das gemacht, was du tun musstest um die Leben der Menschen zu schützen, die dir etwas bedeuten. Sie hätte uns getötet und wäre verschwunden, wenn du nicht in diesem Moment gekommen wärst. Und du hast Kingsley gehört. Ein Fall von Notwehr. Sie werden dich nicht dafür ins Gefängnis schicken, weil du Leben gerettet hast."

„Sollte ich nicht wenigstens etwas Schuld verspüren?"

„Warum?" Severus sah ihn an.

„Weil ein kleiner Teil in mir das zu sehr genossen hat und davor habe ich Angst. Ich habe sie mir sogar einmal als Onkel Vernon vorgestellt."

„Jeder von uns hat eine dunkle Seite in sich. Das Wichtige ist, dass du weißt, was richtig und was falsch ist und dass du die schlechten Dinge nicht die guten überwiegen lässt. Tief in dir bist du ein guter und anständiger Mensch, Harry Potter-Snape und niemand kann dir das wegnehmen, wenn du es nicht willst."

„Wen habe ich in einem vorigen Leben verärgert, dass die Leute mir schaden wollen?" fragte Harry mit leicht trauriger Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Sohn. Ich weiß es nicht." erwiderte Severus Er küsste Harrys Kopf und ließ ihn über seine Worte nachdenken. „Keine weiteren Fragen. Ich war ein langer Tag und du brauchst den Schlaf."

„Ja, Sir." gähnte Harry. Severus legte sich ins Bett und zog Harry an seine Seite. Harry schlief mit dem stetigen Klang vom Herzschlag seines Vaters ein und Severus folgte ihm einen Augenblick später, als er dem sanften Atmen seines Sohnes lauschte. Poppy kam herein um nach ihnen zu sehen und wollte Severus wecken, damit er sich in sein eigenes Bett legte, entschied sich aber dagegen, als sie sah, wie er Harry unterbewusst auf die Stirn küsste. Sie lächelte sanft bevor sie das Licht dimmte und ihn ihr Zimmer zurück ging.

Die Sonne, die ihn blendete, war das erste, was er am Morgen bemerkte. Das zweite waren die flüsternden Stimmen rechts neben ihm.

„Ich wecke ihn nicht, Ron. Er sieht so ungezwungen aus." erklang Hermines Stimme.

„Wie kann jemand unbeschwert sein, wenn er neben Snape schläft?" erwiderte Ron. Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Ron, müssen wir diese Diskussion schon wieder führen?" schnappte Hermine. „Ich dachte, dass du darüber hinweg bist?"

„Ich dachte das auch, bis ich das gesehen habe!" schnappte Ron zurück. Severus war kurz davor sie wissen zu lassen, dass er sie hören konnte, als eine dritte Stimme in ihre Diskussion einstimmte.

„Ron, wenn du etwas gegen meinen Vater zu sagen hast, dann sag es verdammt und verschwinde, denn ich bin dein ständiges Hin und Her leid." meinte Harry. Severus applaudierte ihm innerlich. Er spürte, dass sich Harry aufsetzt und hielt still.

„Harry komm schon! Das ist lange genug so gelaufen, denkst du nicht?"

„Ist dein Gehirn in deine Füße gezogen?" fragte Harry. Severus unterdrückte ein Schnauben, obwohl das ziemlich schwierig war. Er öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt um zu sehen, wie Rons Gesicht die Farbe veränderte. „Das ist das, was ich möchte, Ron. Niemand hat mich in diese Situation gezwungen, niemand hat mich mit einem Imperius belegt und ich habe keinen Vielsafttrank getrunken. Soll ich Veritaserum nehmen? Ich kann den besten Tränke-Meister der Welt darum bitten einen ganzen Kessel davon herzustellen, wenn du das willst."

„Aber Harry ..."

„Ron, sein still! Ich bin es wirklich leid! Entweder bist du mein Freund, unterstützt meine Entscheidungen und vertraust mir, dass ich weiß, was für mich das Beste ist oder du verschwindest jetzt und dann brauchst du auch nicht zurück kommen." knurrte Harry.

Es herrschte ein so bedrückende Stille, dass Severus sich fragte, ob jemand einen Privatsphäre-Zauber gesprochen hatte.

„Das ist es also?" fragte Ron. Harry nickte nur. „Dann werde ich deine Entscheidung akzeptieren und versuchen mein bestes zu geben um dein Freund zu sein."

„Das ist alles, worum ich dich bitte." Harry lächelte.

„Wenn all das Melodramatische jetzt vorbei ist, würde ich gern noch etwas schlafen." fügte Severus schließlich hinzu. Ron hatte den Anstand zu erröten.

„Entschuldigung, dass wir sie geweckt haben, Professor." entschuldigte sich Hermine. Severus nickte das ab. Sie griff Rons Arm und mit einem „Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen" zog sie ihn auf dem Raum. Fast augenblicklich wurde er von einem Blonden überrannt, jedoch nicht von dem Blonden, den er sich wünschte. Draco lehnte sich über ihn um Harry leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

„Draco, macht es dir etwas aus...?" grummelte er und rollte unter dem Blonden hervor. Draco grunzte nur und küsste Harry weiter. Severus verdrehte die Augen und errichtete einen Privatsphäre-Zauber um sie herum.

„Jungs bleiben Jungs, Severus." Kicherte Lucius aus seinem Bett. Severus ging zu ihm und fuhr damit fort ihn stürmisch zu küssen.

„Nun ich fühle mich etwas übergangen." kicherte eine amüsierte Stimme. Severus zog sich von einem verwirrten Lucius zurück und ging zu Remus. Er küsste ihn genauso hingebungsvoll, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat und Remus' Wange streichelte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren." erklärte Severus ihm.

„Das hast du beinahe." erwiderte Remus und nahm Severus' Hand in seine. Lucius kam zu ihnen und nahm Remus' andere Hand.

„Ich denke nach alle dem hier, haben wir uns einen Urlaub verdient." fügte Lucius hinzu.

„Wann hattest du deinen letzten Urlaub, Severus?" fragte Remus.

„Ganz ehrlich? Das weiß ich nicht mehr." erwiderte Severus.

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir in den Urlaub fahren, wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist." schlug Remus vor.

„Und wohin?"

Harry und Draco kamen zu ihnen, Harry mit einem großen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Es gibt da einen Ort an den ich schon immer wollte, aber die Dursleys haben mich nie mitgenommen." grinste er...

Severus war in der Hölle. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit die grellen Farben und dummen Lieder zu beschreiben, die gerade in einer Endlosschleife durch seinen Kopf spuckten.

„Lucius, bitte bring mich um." bettelte er.

„Warum?"

„Wenn ich dieses Lied noch ein einziges verdammtes Mal hören muss, könnte ich jemand wegen einer Lapalie umbringen." stöhnte Severus, als gerade jemand als riesige Maus verkleidet an ihm vorbei lief. Remus, Harry und Draco bahnten sich ihren Weg auf sie zu, nachdem sie eine Fahrt mit dem „Findet Nemo- Fahrgeschäft" hinter sich hatten.

Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen, summte „It's a small world" und grinste wie ein Irrer. Severus brachte es nicht übers Herz ihm zu sagen, dass er aufhören sollte. Harry legte seine Arme um den Hals seines Vaters und umarmte ihn.

„Danke Dad." flüsterte Harry in sein Ohr. Es lag so eine Fülle von Gefühlen in diesen beiden Worten, dass es Severus fast in die Knie zwang.

Er spürte etwas in der Gegend seines Herzens, als ob ein Puzzle-Teil endlich seinen Platz gefunden hätte und er fühlte sich vollkommen.

Für Harry war es endlich die Chance etwas sein Eigen zu nennen. Er hatte einen liebenden Partner und konnte sich keine besseren Eltern-Figuren wünschen als die drei Männer die er hatte. Und er wusste, dass seine leiblichen Eltern irgendwo glücklich und stolz auf seine Entscheidungen waren.

Trotz des lausigen Sommers, war es das beste Jahr seines Lebens.


End file.
